Sweet Treats
by Mitrioselove
Summary: Young and innocent Rose is finally turning 18. After a struggling last 4 years she promises herself things will get better. What will happen with new friends, a new job, and lets not forget a sexy Russian boss. Come and join this adventure as we see Rose grow from a girl to a very mature young woman! Will have lemons... Mature contents... But so worth it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well loves here is the start of my newest story. This one is going to have long chapters so please bare with me, writing them will take longer and updates won't be as close as my last story, but I promise it will not be too long. Please enjoy... Without further interruptions I present Sweet Treats ;)**_

Hospitals always scared me. I never knew why though. I had only been in one once in my life, but I knew better than to think they were good places. Every story I had heard about them was horrible. Someone always died, something bad had happened before hand, or someone was sick. That's exactly why I was here now, my mother, was well dying. I know we had been given a far advance notice, but that had not prepared my brothers and I. We all stood around her bed, as her breathing became harder, and she no longer acknowledged we were in the room. Mason got up and sat on the chair near the door, head in his hands as a small sobs left his lips. Eddie had tears staining his face. And me I stood there numb. I kept looking back and forth, trying to decided what I should do, what I should feel.

Three months ago, our mother came crashing back into our lives. She had left us four years ago, and Mason being the oldest at 18 had to step up and take care of us. I was 13, and poor little Eddie had been 6. Mason had given us anything and everything we could ever need. He never complained to us, and never once bad mouthed our mother. I was not so kind. I hated her for leaving us, for making poor Mason work his ass off in order for us to survive. We had no extended family, no father no nothing and she just left us. She had told us she had some major issues to work out, but I being me was not buying it. Whatever issues they were could not be that bad, not enough to leave your three children to fend on their own.

That is why when she showed up three months ago I had slammed the door of our studio apartment in her face. Mason had finally let her in, and was quick to accept her apology, Eddie of course being only 10 quickly forgot this woman had left us alone. I did not however. I was angry, and mean, and I was not going to let her get away with it. It took her a month to finally convince me to let her try, in that same week she told us she was dying of cancer. They had found the cancer three months before and it was already stage 5. No treatment would save her, and she feared never seeing us again, never being able to explain. I was shocked, hurt, and confused. I wanted to not care but this woman was my mother after all.

So we all decided to let the past be the past and be there for her for her last days. She spent every moment with us, even though she was sick. She would cook, clean, and hang out with us as we watched movies and played board games. Last week things took a turn for the worse. When we brought her to the hospital they told us this was it. The end was near and the only thing they could do was try and make it less painful. They had failed though. No amount of medications made her pain stop, she screamed and thrashed, and two days ago did not even recognize us. But we stayed. Day and night we stayed by her side. She had no one else, and in reality neither did we. Mason had thought home schooling us would be the best, so I did not even have a friend to turn to.

As her breathing slowed, and her chest stopped moving I knew the moment had come. Eddie tried to jump on her as she flat lined but I caught him in my arms as I walked out of the room with him. His sobs were uncontrolled and he kicked and screamed, but I would not let him go. I did not want his last memory of her to be like that. He finally calmed down and I sat down in a chair, his head nuzzled between my shoulder and neck, and I felt his breathing even. He had fallen asleep and it was for the best. I on the other hand had yet to shed a tear. I felt hollow and empty, I felt lost and confused. Mason walked out after the doctor went to check on her. He grabbed Eddie from me. And started to walk to the exit.

"Come on Rose there's nothing else here for us. Let's go home." His words were cold, hard and emotionless.

But I followed anyways. I knew like me he was not going to dwell on this. He had to be strong, we both did for little Eddie's sake. The drive home was quiet, an almost eerie silence. I tried not to think that my mother was now dead, that the only other family the three of us had would never be with us again. But I did try to forgive her, I tried to think that at least we got these last two months together. At least we tried to fix the relationship we had. As we pulled into the apartment parking lot I let all those thoughts go. My life had to go on, nothing was going to come with thinking of the past. I was turning 18 soon and I would have to go into the real world myself.

Mason had insisted that I not work, I tried again and again to convince him I could do it, but he wanted me to deal with my schooling first. He said I needed to get everything in now before it was too late. But he had agreed that when I turned 18 it could all change, and that was a mere two weeks away. I had caught up on my schooling and because of this I was graduating next week. It was not going to be a normal graduation, it would be celebrated with the only two people I had left in my life. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or completely sad about this. My mother had barely missed these two monumental events in my life. I shook my head and headed to my bed.

I grabbed my laptop and started searching for jobs. Many I was not qualified for. Seeing as I had no experience I was at the bottom of the ladder having to climb my way up. After narrowing down my search I found myself faced with my worse fear, the search engine now only showed fast food restaurants and a grocery store cashier. I was not that picky, but I had imagined so much more for myself. I knew college was out of the question, I did not qualify for any scholarships, and loans scared the hell out of me. I was hoping getting a job would help me save, then I could pay my way through college. I did not even want to attend an expensive college, I would be content with the local community college. But even that was out of my financial league. I slammed the laptop shut and settled with sleeping. I could try again tomorrow, when I wasn't as tired.

My eyes were open before my alarm even went off. I don't even know why I had set it. My classes were done and the tutors were now coming in for Eddie. Not only that his babysitter would show up soon after and I would not be needed. I sighed sadly and sat up. Taking a shower was my next best option. Maybe I could wash away some of these feelings, maybe it would wake me up mentally. I stepped into the shower making it as hot as I could. I washed everything away and when I got out of the shower I was surprised by how much better I felt. I had gained a new energy and I planned on using it today. I got dressed in nice black pants and settled for a white blouse. I was going to spend my day job hunting and I figured going in person would be best.

I sat down with Eddie as he ate his cereal and started to think. I had seen a few places downtown that had help wanted signs. All places that were original nothing chain. And I like the thought of that. If I was going to get paid minimum wage it might as well be in a place I would like, a unique place. Like I considered myself to be. Looking back at Eddie I could tell he was sad. After hugging him and telling him everything would be alright his mood lightened up. He was such an easy kid to please and make happy. I knew he would make it past this, and he would be fine. Until then I had to make sure he knew that I was there for him. After a goodbye and a "Be safe" from Mason I got my oversized purse and headed to the door.

I stepped out of the apartment with new determination. I was going to make something out of myself if it was the last thing I did. This would be my chance to have real human interaction. Maybe just maybe I could even make a new friend. I walked into the small cafe around the corner, in which I had seen the seeking help sign. I was greeted by a smiling blond who looked like she just walked off the Chanel runway. I knew everything she wore was designer and wondered what someone like her was doing working here. Everything looked dull in comparison and it was obvious she did not need the money. I tried not to be judgmental and smiled back at her. But she was beautiful and thin. I was afraid she was going to be rude. Most rich girls were, at least those I had run into. But Mason had always told me to give people a chance. He said my attitude would ruin things like friendships for me.

"How can I help you today, I recommend the mocha latte its to die for." She smiled again and I could now tell she for some reason enjoyed this job. The thought of that made me happy.

"Umm yea that sounds wonderful, but I was actually wondering about the hiring sign." Her smile fell a little and I could tell she felt bad about whatever she was going to say. Damn that was not good.

"Oh I'm sorry my mother just hired someone not even 5 minutes ago for the position." I hung my head I had been really hoping this would work. It was a small walk away and I would not need to worry about transportation. But I could not let this get me down. Someone was going to hire me today. I just knew it.

"It's fine thank you anyways." I went to turn around but her small hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked back stunned but what I saw made me happy. She was being nice, and wanted to help.

"Hey how about that mocha latte, its on me." She smiled again and it was as if I could not say no. "My name is Lissa, my parents own this place." Well that explained why she was working. And this Lissa was quite talkative. "I love it here. Maybe its cause I love caffeine, but who knows." She went behind the counter and started making my drink.

"I'm Rose." I said immediately feeling dumb. Why did my voice have to sound so flat.

"Its wonderful meeting you Rose. Such a pretty name." She looked back and once again smiled. She sure was a happy being. "I have never seen you before, do you not go to St. Valds?"

"Umm no I was actually home schooled. Over protective brother." I gave a small laugh. Mason hated when I said that.

"I know what it's like I have one of those too. He's 22 and spends way too much time worrying about me." She rolled her eyes but you could tell she cared about him the same way I cared about Mason. "Well now that I have met you, we should hang out sometime." She blushed a bit and turned to me. "I don't have many friends at St. Valds. People well they are just so into themselves now a day." I had no idea what she was talking about but nodded anyways.

"Yea I'd love to. My brother is 22 too works for the Guardians actually." Lissa surprised me even more now when she squealed.

"Oh my god my brother works there too. Maybe they know each other?" Before I could answer she started on my drink again.

"Oh Lissa honey can you get... Oh sorry I didn't see you there sweety." The lady stopped and stared at me and she gave me a smile that looked just like Lissa's, this must be her mother.

"Mother this is Rose. I am giving her a boost for her job hunting." Lissa frowned slightly but turned back to her drink making.

"That's wonderful honey." She turned to me and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about filling the job, you look like a wonderful girl. My name is Rhea by the way" She extended her hand and I shook it. Letting go she started to walk away to the back but stopped and excitement filled her features when she looked back at me. "Darling you should try the пекарня down the street. Dimitri has been going crazy trying to find someone to work with him. Many have quit claiming he's too strict, but he's a good boy. Young little thing to be owning that place on his own." She smiled again and I saw that she must really like this Dimitri guy.

"Thank you so much, I will definitely try it." I had no idea what a пекарня was or what the job entailed but Lissa's mother recommended it so she must think I was capable.

"One medium Mocha Latte. On the house. And one black large coffee, for the hottie at the пекарня." She winked at me and walked away helping a customer that walked in. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. She was helping me bribe my first job. She also wrote her number on the napkin for me. I must admit I liked the idea of having a girlfriend to talk to. And Lissa was friendly.

I grabbed both drinks and headed out the door. If bribing him with coffee helped my chances I was willing to do it. I needed a job, and the пекарня was better than nothing. Anything had to be better than working at McDonalds. Not that I looked down on people who worked there, but I wanted something better, something different. I was looking to do something better with my life, and I needed to get paid a little more than minimum wage if I wanted to ever go to college. I stopped suddenly noticing I had no idea what the пекарня was, how was I suppose to find it if I had no clue. I was about to give up when I saw the help wanted sign, and the bakery. Oh so this was a пекарня.

I walked in slowly causing the bell on the door to jingle but when I looked around I saw no one. I took the time to look around, and was highly impressed by the place. Not to mention it smelled amazing. My nose was filled with the sweet smell of baked good, and when I saw the display I was amazed. Everything looked perfect and delicious. This place must be heaven, because it looked and smelled amazing. I could not help but wonder how I had never noticed this place before. It probably had to do with the fact that we did not have a lot of extra money, and never ate out. This would for sure be a hell of a treat for us.

"Hello can I help you?" I should have known he was going to be attractive especially with what Lissa had told me but still here I caught myself staring.

In front of me was one of the most gorgeous, no sexy, no handsome, or maybe he was all of them, man I have ever seen. He could not be more than a few years older than me too. He was tall, very tall, with shoulder length hair, deep chocolate eyes. And his body oh god his body was lean but muscled and amazing. This man had to be fake because no one could ever look this good. I found myself with a dry mouth and wide eyes. I just could not stop looking at him. I felt like a lost puppy hoping he would take me in. I suppose a lot of this well gawking was coming from the fact that I had not gone out a lot, but I knew it was more than that he was fucking hot.

"Excuse me miss are you ok?" His concerned voice brought me out of my musings, and by god he had an accent too.

"Umm.. I..." Uh duh Rose. Now you're speechless. All I could do was point to the sigh, and try not to drop my latte, or his coffee.

"Oh you are looking for a job." And me being me and the mute I was could only nod. "Ok well come back to my office I can interview you." All I could do was follow in silence. And of course watch his ass. Wow. Just wow. He pointed to the seat in front of his desk and I plopped myself down. I was going to have to calm down, and think. I had to talk and soon.

"So what's your name?" He brought out a pad of paper and a pen and started writing.

"Ummm. Rosemarie.. No Rose... Rose Hathaway." Could I be anymore lame? There was no way he was going to hire me.

"Ok well Rose what qualifications do you have to work in a bakery?" Shit. I was definitely not getting this job. But I had to gain some confidence and fast. Especially if I wanted to see this hottie again.

"Well... I'm going to be honest I have none. I have never had a job before. It was a well family situation that held me back. But I can assure you I am a fast learner, and a hard worker. I'm whiling to get the job done and put forth the work." He nodded at this and wrote something else down.

"And how old are you?" He looked up at this question and smirked at me. And what a smirk it was, I felt my knees go weak. Swoon.

"18 in two weeks time." I sat tall turning 18 was something I was very much looking forward to. His smirk increased and he looked down writing again.

"Well Rose you lack experience, but seem determined. When can you start?" I sat there with my mouth open. Did this seriously just happen.

"Well my brother said I couldn't work til after I turn 18 but I am sure I can work something out and start right away." I knew Mason would cave, especially because of everything that had happened.

"OK Rose. Well I will have you fill out this paper work and he will need to sign it to say he is fine with this. And when he does, you can start. You have been hired dear." He smirked again. "You must like caffeine a lot." He pointed to my two cups.

"Oh no this is actually for you." He gave me a confused look, and I then noticed how odd that must have sounded. "Oh god Lissa sent it for you. Rhea her mother told me about the job. So since I was coming here to ask about it she said you liked coffee. Or something. So I brought it. Here. For you." Sweet baby jesus I was rambling. Sounding like a complete fool, in front of a god.

"Thank you Rose that was sweet of you. I suppose it is time for my caffeine fix." He got up from behind his desk and reached out. With shaking hands I gave him his coffee. He looked down at me from his lofty height and a smile crossed his lips. Not the smirk from before no this was full on showing teeth smile. And I was done for. I being the fool I am dropped my latte.

"Oh my goodness." I sprung up deeply embarrassed and I felt my cheeks flush. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it." I started to look around to find something to clean it with but came back empty handed.

"It's ok Rose. I drop things all the time. Butterfingers." He laughed at his joke and I froze. Could this guy get anymore sexier. Everything he did was better than the last. His laugh was amazing. He grabbed a towel from his desk and started to clean up. I still frozen. And for some reason he found this amazing. He kept looking up at me, and I swear I saw that he was enjoying frazzling me so much. I picked up the now empty cup and threw it in his small waste basket.

"Well seeing as I ruined your drink, how about I give you a treat?"OH god yes please. Oh wait a baked treat, you're in a bakery. "Any treat you want, I'll give to you sweet Rose." He winked as he said this and I once again froze. Was he? Could he honestly be flirting with me.

"You don't have to it's quite alright." He turned around and I nearly ran into him.

"Well I want you taste them all, and tell me what you think. I know you'll definitely enjoy my treats." He winked again and walked to his display. He grabbed a box and put one of each in it. "Alright here you go. And please grace me with your presence tomorrow and let me know when you can start."

"Of course thank you..." I stared at him not wanting to be a creep and say his name. He had never told me it.

"How rude am I Rose." He walked around the counter and extended his hand. "Dimitri Belikov." I gave him my hand and I swear when we touched my whole world lit up. His touch was amazing. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that a customer walked in and he let go of my hand to tend to them.

I walked out of the bakery in a daze. Wow. It was the only thing I could think of. He was gorgeous. And I did not know much about relationships and courting, but I could have sworn he was flirting with me. God if only I had not made such a fool of myself. I promised myself that next time I saw him I would step up and flirt back. I mean how could I let someone as handsome, as sexy as him slip through my fingers. I smiled at myself and soon the smile faded when I thought of him already having a girlfriend. What if he really was just being nice, like a boss should be, my shoulders slumped. I started to walk away and then scowled myself. No Rose you find out first before you get all sad and depressed. He could be single, and if he's in a relationship maybe he's not happy in it. I laughed at my inner musings I barely knew this man and he was taking over my mind.

I wondered around the little town we lived in for a few more hours, until I grew hungry. I wanted to, so badly to eat at a diner I found but like the coffee shop I had no money. I pulled out one of the pastries. I figured it would help me out until I could get home and eat something more filling. After the first bite I froze. I had no idea what the pastry was but it was to die for. It had a flakey sweet crust and was filled with what I could only come up with as cheese. Taking another bite I noticed there was also some kind of fruit in there. I closed my eyes and let the flavors sink in. I had never eaten anything like this before. I knew it was because Mason always did the groceries and he was a health nut, but still this was out of this world. I opened my eyes and nearly clasped.

I had not noticed I ended up where I had first started my walk. And with my luck I had stopped in front of the bakery. Dimitri was standing in front of me another smirk on his face. I tried to think about what I was doing, and vaguely remembered I was moaning and groaning over his pastries. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and he chuckled at me. I was about to look down when I remembered I promised myself that I would be more confident around him. So instead I smiled back and took another bite. This caused him to raise his eyebrow, and the smirk turned into an actual smile.

"I see you like that one. Personally it's my favorite too. Mama use to make them all the time for me. It's her recipe." He pointed to the small table that sat out in the patio of the bakery and I took a seat. "I thought you would be home by now."

"I would if Mason was. He doesn't come home until 5. I just decided to explore the town. I won't lie I haven't really left the apartment since we moved here a couple years ago." I pouted my lips at that. "My brother is way too protective."

"That's not a bad thing. Just means he cares. I'm the same way with my sisters." He looked in thought and I could almost detect some hurt in his eyes. "Anyways my new employee are you hungry? I closed the shop down for lunch. I know this awesome diner. My treat." He stood up and extended his hand to me to help me up.

"Oh I couldn't do that. I mean.. You know. It's just that." I looked down ashamed that I could not because I felt bad for him paying for it.

"Come on it's fine. We will be spending a lot of time together. Might as well get to know each other. Its just lunch." His eyes were pleading with me and I had no idea why. Why would he want to get to know me better? I understood wanting to get to know him, I mean just look at him. But me. I was plain Jane. Yea I had a bit of an attitude but I had nothing to me. Ok maybe I lied. I was a looker, Mason had once told me. I had been feeling down and his need to comfort me kicked in. I knew I was good looking but it was nothing to me. My curves brought about the wrong attention.

"Fine. But next time it's on me." He rolled his eyes as I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and linked his arm with mine.

Have you ever felt like someone you just met had been your friend forever. Dimitri was like that. He joked and asked questions and I joked and answered them for him. I found myself laughing and smiling like I never had before. And his smiles and laughs were to die for. Every time I made him smile or laugh it would reach his eyes and I swear they would sparkle. I did not know why but I ended up telling him my whole life story. I opened up about my mother and he listened, like really listened. He comforted me and when I got sad found a way to make me smile again. I found out small things about him, he was 20. He was Russian. And loved to bake.

"So I have told you all about me. How about you share with me too." He looked down at the now cold food and smiled, but I could tell his mind was elsewhere. I also noticed we had been here for 2 hours already.

"Well, I moved here a year ago. My family is still in Russia, but in two months they will all be here. They wanted to make sure the bakery would work out over here. You know a smart move. It would be horrible if it failed and they came out here." He looked up and smiled weakly. "I miss then very much. Its been hard. I don't have anyone here myself. But I deal." He reached over to grab my hand but suddenly pulled away. "Rose I apologize but I need to get back Ms. Ozera will be upset I don't have her order ready on time."

We started to walk back in silence. But every once in a while I would notice him stealing a glance my way. I also noticed how every time he did a concerned look would cross his face. I only wished I knew what was going on in his mind. He fascinated me. But I figured since I would be working with him from now on I would be more than able to figure it out. I had also been informed that I was his only other employee. That in itself excited me. As we neared the shop a tall pale, black haired woman was waiting there. She spotted us and smiled at Dimitri but eyed me warily. Dimitri turned to me.

"Keep your promise Roza. I'll see you tomorrow." He entered the shop with the woman following but I was once again frozen. Roza. Oh god. That sounded amazing. Roza. I knew it was my name in Russian. And I loved it. I walked home in another daze. What was this man doing to me? Whatever it was I loved it. He had made me forget about everything bad that had happened lately, filling it with hope and happiness. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

**_So what does everyone think? Do you like Rose? And how much of a flirt is Dimitri? What do you think will happen? Should I continue? Let me know your thoughts, I love reading the reviews and PM's you guys send me!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on Mase. Please. He hired me. And I need the job." Convincing Mason was not going as easy as I thought it would be. Damn boy was as stubborn as I was. And he was putting up a good fight, one I soon noticed I was losing. And I did not like losing. I had a competitive nature, and he was pissing me off. Everything was going smoothly, until I brought up the job. He was mad that I had gone out yesterday behind his back, stating the only reason he let me go out was because he thought I needed time to grieve our mother. He didn't seem to understand that yesterday did help me out, Janine, my mother had told be before she passed that she wanted me to have a great life, to grow up get a job and find love. It was what I was trying to do, but Mason was getting in the way, I was debating punching him til he summitted but knew it would not work, motherfucker was taller and bigger than me.

"Rose I told you after you were 18 you still have two weeks." He stood his ground and even had his damn hands on his hips mocking my movements. I wanted to punch him right then and there. God he was stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Geez Mason. Don't be like this. I may not get this opportunity again. I'm hired. You know how jobs go. If I don't go now I will lose it." It was a lie yes, but necessary. Dimitri had told me he could wait the two weeks, but I did not want to. I wanted to see him starting ummm now. I mean seriously I had a hot freaking Russian waiting to be seduced, and so far I thought I was doing well.

"Why did you go out yesterday. You knew what the deal was. The answer is no Rose. You're not getting your way. Two weeks. Deal with it." And with that he left to go to work. Damn bastard. And he got in the last word. If he thought he had won, he was wrong, I had done a fine job of following his rules until now. I had been growing tried of his strict rules and regulations. I was a nearly 18 year old girl, I had needs and wants to. One that my brother was not helping with. I knew he hung out with friends, and did things I wanted to do, he was not that much older than me. He was such an ass.

We had been having the same argument since last night. And never once had I even come close to breaking down his walls. I knew he was being stubborn. I knew he knew this was stupid, but this was his way of showing he was the big brother, the man of the house. I huffed and went to my room to change. I was going to have to tell Dimitri he was going to have to wait two weeks. The thought made me sad. I had been looking forward to spending these next two weeks with him, and then a lot longer. I stared at my closet and huffed again, I had nothing to wear, I was scared to ask Mason for some new shirts, he would not understand. I had been putting his shirts on, because my damn tits had exploded and mine no longer fit. How was I suppose to tell him I needed new shirts because my breast were the size of mountains.I sighed again and put on a smaller t-shirt he owned, one that would fit more snug and maybe look good on me. Looking at my reflection in the mirror again I tried to think positively, at least I knew the job would be there for me in two weeks. I grabbed one of the few pastries left in the box and started eating it. Eddie had loved them, and I had been sneaking him one every hour. Mason said they were OK, but I knew he was lying. Freaking health nut.

"Eddie, I'll be back later." He nodded to me and his tutor waved. I grabbed my purse again and inhaled the last of the flaky treat.

At least Mason had given me 20 bucks so I could entertain myself today. I had rolled my eyes at that. He was trying to get me to shut up, but it had not worked. He even tried at one point to take it back, but I laughed in his face and walked away. I walked quickly to the cafe, I wanted to say hi to Lissa and try out that latte she gave me. Seeing as I never even got to taste it. I was also getting Dimitri a coffee. Not that I was trying to suck up or anything. Ok I was, but I could not help it. Anyone would do so, after seeing him. He was that good looking. And after talking to him at lunch yesterday I knew there was so much more to him than his looks. He was sweet, funny, and caring.

"Hey Rose." Lissa was leaning on the counter bored and seeing me made her brighten up. She stood up straight and came over to me and hugged me it caught me off guard, but I enjoyed it so I hugged her back.

"Adrian. A mocha latte." She looked around trying to find said Adrian and frowned. "Damn it is he smoking again?" She stomped off and I heard her yelling in the back room. She walked out frustrated and soon followed what I could only guess was Adrian.

This Adrian was rather good looking. He had messy brown hair and green eyes, not like Lissa's though, his were like emeralds, and they sparkled. They sparkled even more when he saw me. I could not lie he was definitely good looking but, was not my type. I had no idea how I knew but I knew. My type was tall dark and Russian, though it was a new liking. Plus Liss said something about smoking, that in itself was a major turn off. Not to mention this guy looking cocky as fuck. The kind of cocky that told me no one ever said no to him. Lissa rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Adrian. Mocha latte. Now." She rolled her eyes again and came back towards me. All the while Adrian stared at me.

"Oh and a large black coffee." I had to make sure I brought that for Dimitri. I smiled and sat down at one of the small tables.

"So you are going to see him again? How did it go?" Lissa sat in front of me and crossed her legs. Her eyes widened with interest and she leaned in. This was certain to be juicy gossip for her, and I was not going to lie I had been wanting to tell her how it went.

"I got the job." She squealed and I could not help but joining her. "But I don't turn 18 for another 2 weeks and Mason won't sign the form I need." I frowned and Liss did too. "But Dimitri said I still had to job afterwards." That brightened her right up.

"Oh my god thats awesome. So was I right or was I right. Handsome devil right?" I simply shook my head. "You guys would look cute together. Oh imagine your babies."

"Whoa Liss calm down. He's my boss. And probably has no interest in me that way." She scuffed at me and swatted at my arm.

"He'd be crazy not to. You're dead sexy." I was about to neglect but was interrupted.

"That you are." Adrian came and handed me the two drinks. I couldn't help but laugh at his straightforwardness. He was hitting on me, and usually I would have told him off but something about him drew me to him, he was cute and I imagined he could be funny and many even caring.

"Adrian go clean the coffee machine." Lissa stared him down and I saw him cower under her gaze.

"God he's my cousin. Annoying as hell. But a good guy. Too cocky for my liking." We both laughed at this and Adrian glared at us. I reached into my purse and handed Lissa the money but she rolled her eyes for the millionth time this morning.

"Nope not taking it. Plus its like pennies to make those two things, just don't tell anyone."

"Thank you. Well I got to go. When are you off?" I was hoping she would get the hint that I wanted to hang out.

"I get off in an hour but I have school. I'm out of school at 3 wanna hang out then?" I saw her excitement immediately. And I wanted to hang out with her too.

"Yes, most definitely." I reached into my purse and dialed her number. Her cell started ringing and she laughed. "Now you have my number. Text me when you are out."

I left the cafe with a smile on my face. I had only known her for a day but I knew I had found a good friend in her. Just like Dimitri I felt like I had known her forever. They were just those kind people that were easy to get along with. True genuine nice people. My smile widened thinking of Dimitri, I was not happy I would not work with him soon, but I was going to see him right now. Maybe I could sneak by often while I waited. I wanted to get to know him better, and maybe before I started I could learn a thing or two about baking. That reminded me I was going to have to do some google searching. I was never one to cook so this was going to be interesting. As I walked through the door I noticed the woman from yesterday, and once again she gave me an off look. I had never seen her before so I had no idea what her problem was.

"Oh Rose. You came." Dimitri popped his head up from behind the counter and I saw he was readying the ladies order. "Rose this is Ms. Ozera. She's a regular here."

"Please Dimitri I told you to call me Tasha." She smiled at him and I saw her wink. She looked back at me and glared.

"Well Tasha this is my new employee, Rose. She will be helping me from now on, so maybe I can get your large orders ready on time. I do apologize again for being late." Tasha looked at me one more time but then soon forgot me.

"No problem at all Dimitri. I can wait, I don't mind. You know if you need extra help my nephew is looking for a job. You could use more than one to help." What the hell was her problem. I furrowed my brow and took a seat in a booth. She clearly did not want me to work alone with him, ha sucked for her.

I was just going to wait for her to leave. No point in trying to be nice to her, she clearly was not going to be nice to me. I took the time to study her. She was pretty, thin, her hair glossy and black. Fierce icy blue eyes. But she looked older than Dimitri and I, maybe by 10 years or so. She was also obviously crushing on Dimitri. She followed his every move and I swear I saw her drooling. I mean there was a lot to drool about with him, but by god, he was like 10 years younger than her. Could she not find someone her own age. That was just sad. I started to feel something inside me I had never felt before and slowly figured out it was jealousy. I had no claim to Dimitri but I clearly had competition. Though the way he acted around her gave me nothing to worry about. He saw her as a paying customer and he was a nice person. She clearly was taking it as interest, dumb hag.

"There you go Tasha. Tell the office thank you for their business." He smiled at her but soon turned his attention to me. Tasha rushed out not happy with the lack of attention.

"I brought you coffee." I lifted his cup up and he smiled at me.

"You're a lifesaver its been busy this morning. I had no time to stop and get my own." He grabbed the cup and took a long sip. "So what did your brother say?" My smile fell.

"He said I had to wait the two weeks." I grabbed my cup and took a sip. I pulled it away and stared at the cup in wonder. "This is really good." Dimitri smiled and motioned for me to give him the cup.

"Mind if I taste?" I smiled again and gladly handed over the cup. He studied it for a moment and then smelled it. Slowly he inched the cup closer to his lips and I bit my bottom lip. Something about him drinking from my cup was turning me on. Wait turning me on? What was going on with me? He took a swig and smirked. "That is quite delicious I must say. Next time I'll have to get me one. What's it called?"

"Mocha latte." He handed it back and I took a sip straight away. He smirked at this and licked his lips in return.

"Well Rose. I'm sorry to hear that he won't sign them, but between you and me I'll let you start if you want. You know so you can learn. I won't make you work, but you can watch me. If you want." He did not even have to ask, I wanted to stay even if he had not asked me. I could watch this man for hours and not lose interest.

"That sounds like a plan." He sat up and motioned for me to follow. He grabbed my purse and dropped it off before, ushering, with his hand on the small of my back into his kitchen.

And what a kitchen it was. I shit you not there was about 6 or 7 ovens. Two of which were walk in. A huge double sink. And a work bench in which 5 people could easily work at. Everything was clean and organized, a far cry from what my room looked like at the moment. All the ingredients lined one wall, all labeled in neat hand writing. One I could only guess was Dimitri's. The kitchen in it self was a work of art. I could imagine any baker creaming their pants in here. Even I someone who never baked or cooked could appreciate it.

"Ok so, you can sit here." He pulled up a chair and I sat down at the end of the bench. "And just watch and learn."

With that Dimitri started his baking. He pulled out ingredients, and placed them on the bench. He moved with such ease, his movements graceful. It was hard to imagine someone as tall as him moving so wonderfully but he did. The look of concentration took over his face. And I am sure he forgot I was even there. He measured and mixed, and baked cookies first. He had the mixture made in a matter of minutes. He eased the ingredients into the mixer, and slowly watched making sure it was the right consistency. When it was he grabbed the bowl and started forming the cookies. He used no cookie cutter just his hands. He formed them into perfect circles. I watched amazed. His hands worked magic. I never thought such big hand could work so gracefully.

As he rolled each cookie, my mind started to wonder. I started to think what it would be like to have those hands touch me. How it would feel to have them caress me. Pleasure me. I did not where these thoughts came from but I could not make them go away. It was like something came over me, something that was oddly natural. I did not need to say I was a beginner at anything sexual. But being me I had taken the time to google it. Even though at times I regretted it. I always felt like I should know, even if I was not doing it myself. I figured the day would come and I wanted to be ready. I also could not turn to Mason. He just assumed I would never find a man and live with him forever.

I focused again on Dimitri and once again took him all in. His perfect face. His jaw smooth and angled. His neck strong and thick, but not disgustingly. His adams apple going up and down every time he swallowed. His strong muscled arms that flexed as he worked. Long lean legs I could tell even under his pants. I looked down at his feet and they were huge. I wondered if that rumor was true. I mean he was a big guy so it would only be natural if his manhood followed suit. What was this man doing to me. I had never had these, well sexual feelings. I never thought my mind could wonder this way. The door bell made me come back to planet earth. Dimitri wiped his hands on his apron smiled at me and walked out to greet his customer.

I had to get it together. I was not going to survive working here with him if I did not chill the fuck out. Why did he have to be so gorgeous, so perfect. Oh man I was being such a creep. If he knew what I was thinking I was sure he would fire me in an instant. He seemed like such a nice man, I was sure my sexual thoughts would scare him right off. Not only that I was sure he would not think of me that way. But then again, every once in while I would catch him looking at me and studying me when he thought I wasn't looking. His eyes would go up and down my body and when he did this chill ran down my spine. I wanted him to think that way about me, I did not know why but I did. The very thought made me wet.

I was now flushed red. Oh my goodness. I was wet. Down there. I felt the moisture. I had never had this happen to me. Even when I ventured out and watched a porn. I rubbed my thighs together hoping to help it go away, but noticed it felt good, like really good. I was thanking the heavens right then and there that I was not a guy. Because it would so be showing right now. What was wrong with me? Nothing, nothing was wrong with me. I had to keep telling myself this. My body was reacting normally. I was physically attracted to Dimitri. And I had to admit I loved the way my body reacted to him. I wanted him to kiss me, touch, be inside me. Oh God I was not helping the situation.

"Are you OK Roza?" I looked at him in the doorway, and I knew my face showed pure horror. What if he knew. What if he figured it out. He walked closer to me and turned me so I facing him. Not helping. Dimitri fuck you're not helping. He rested his hand on my shoulder. When I tried to look away his hand came up and cupped my cheek. "You feel warm Rose are you sick?" Ha I couldn't believe it he thought I was sick.

"Ah no not sick at all actually, I'm more than OK." I lifted my eyes to look at his and I saw something cross his features. I could have sworn he was looking at me with the same lust I looked at him with. He leaned down a few more inches and I could not help but eye his lips. He licked them slowly and right then the bell went off again. Dimitri hissed something out in Russian, let go of my face and rushed out to help another customer.

What had just happened? Was it all in my head? Could Dimitri be sexually attracted to me too? I was good looking, I was in shape, I did go running every morning. My mind started to wonder, what would he have done if someone had not come in? I mean we couldn't kiss yet could we? We just met. But still I could not deny the feelings that swirled in me when I was thinking of him, when he was near me, when I saw him. I liked his company and he made me laugh made me feel good. I could be myself around him, he did not judge and he kept asking me questions about me. He seemed as intrigued as I was. He walked back in and was shaking his head.

"Do you want to try shaping the cookies?" He looked at me and looked uncertain. Almost like he was not sure if it was a good idea.

"Yea, I mean if you don't mind. I'll probably be horrible at it." He smiled and his concern looked long gone. I washed my hands and soon joined him.

"Come on let me show you." He put a chunk of dough in front of me and cut off a piece. "You want to start with a chunk about this big. Then you roll it like this." He used both palms to roll out the dough into a perfect little ball. "Now when its like this you flatten it with your palms slowly." He did as so, and soon the cookie was forming. "With your fingers you go around the disc and smooth it out. See" He held the cookie in his hand and showed it to me, once again a perfect circle. I then tried to do mine but was having no such luck.

"Damn mine looks like it died and went to hell." He laughed at this. And moved closer to me, my breathing hitched and I could tell he noticed.

"Rome was not built in a day, dear. Here let me help you with that." He stepped behind me and I could feel his chest against my back. He reached over and grabbed my hands in his. I was now lost to the world. He worked my hands with the dough and started going through the notions. "See already a lot better." He flattened the cookie with me, and as we did I felt his hot breath on my ear. And I swore I felt him inhale deeply, like he was trying to get in my scent. His own scent was surrounding me. I don't know what it was but it was wonderful, maybe an aftershave, or maybe his natural scent. I closed my eyes and inhaled as well. Dimitri shifted behind me and I felt something poke me. "I'll be right back, I need to use to restroom."

With that he practically ran out of the kitchen, and I heard the bathroom door slam shut. Was that his? Holy mother of hell, he was excited, that was his manhood that poked me. I made him excited. A huge cheek hurting smile came on my face, and I felt like I was on cloud nine. He got turned on by me just like I was turned on by him. And here I was thinking he had more self control than me. Boy had I been wrong. Dimitri came back in 10 minutes later, and could not make eye contact with me.

"You can play around with that dough. It's extra. I'm going to bake these and start something else. Tasha wants some danishes for tomorrow." With that he started to work on his own project and left me to figure out the cookies on my own. It was deathly silent the rest of the morning, and before I knew it was 1130 and close to lunch time.

"Would.." Dimitri start and then gulped. He coughed and tried again. "Would you care to join me for lunch again Rose? I have another I would love to show you." He looked over at me and smiled.

"I would love that, thank you." With that all the awkwardness faded. He grabbed my hand after he took off his apron and led me outside.

"We have to drive there I hope thats ok. I have been driving for a long time. You'll be safe." His assurance was cute. He wanted to make sure I was not uncomfortable.

"That's fine. I trust you." With that he opened the passenger door to a sweet looking Dodge Challenger. Closing it lightly and making his way to the drivers side. "This car is amazing" I looked around and saw it was completely made up. All the bells and whistles.

"Thank you Mama bought it for me when I moved over here. She said she wanted to give me something nice. She felt bad about shipping me off here alone." He smiled and looked at me. "My sisters were so jealous. Viktoria, the youngest threw a fit." I couldn't help but laugh at that. I know I probably would too, Mason decided to get crappy and forbid me from driving. I had my license but he said I was too angry to drive.

"Mason won't even let me drive. I have had my license since I was like 16, and yet he thinks I'll crash or something." I was quite annoyed with that. I mean how was I suppose to get better if I never learned.

"Do you want to drive Roza?" My head snapped so quickly in his direction it hurt. I had to be losing my mind because this guy would never ask me to drive his basically new amazing car.

"Say what?!" He laughed at this and unbuckled himself. He got out of the car and walked over to my door, he opened it and extended his hand to me. Taking it he pulled me out of the car and sat in the passenger seat. He closed the door and I stood there in shock. I finally shook my head and ran to the drivers side. This guy just kept getting better and better.

After I had buckled, checked all my mirrors and asked Dimitri no less that 10 times if he was sure, I put the car into drive. As I eased on the gas petal the car purred to life. It was amazing. Dimitri told me where to go and I drove there. He never once looked scared or worried. I mean I was following all the laws, but I could not help but speed just a bit. I mean the car was fast, I had to test it out. Every time I sped up he would laugh at me, and I could not help but join in. By the time we made it to the restaurant we were both in a laughing frenzy. He kept telling me jokes. He told me about his sisters some more, and I was so happy to hear more about him.

"OK so this is one of my favorite places. Its another hole in the wall. Those are always the best. Its Mediterranean food." I stared at him confused. My extent of food had been American Healthy. He laughed at my look and waved it off. "Its good." It was all he said and told the hostess that there would be two. She sat us in a far corner that felt very private.

"Do you come here often?" I was craving more information about him. He basically knew everything about me yet I felt like I had so much more to learn about him.

"Well not really. I don't eat out too much. It's kind of sad to go out alone." He looked at me then pointed to the menu. "Have you ever had hummus?" I shook my head no and he rolled his eyes. "Thats healthy I'm surprised your brother doesn't get it."

"I said he was healthy not that he knew what variety was. And what do you mean no one to go out to eat with. I mean no offense but you must have all the girls running after you." I looked at him pointedly I mean I was surely swooning over him, and I had seen Tasha practically throwing herself at him. He must have all the woman hooked in this small town. What was not to like.

"No women, Rose. I just haven't found someone I wanted to take out." He looked up from the menu and was about to say something but the waitress showed up. I looked at the menu trying to rush but had no idea what to get. "Would you like me to order for you?" He looked at me making sure I was truly fine with that.

"Yes, please I'm at a total loss, I just don't like tomatoes." He nodded his head and order some hummus and what sounded like two gyros, one minus tomatoes. We handed her the menus and suddenly his eyes were looking into mine. I got that same sensation as earlier and rubbing my thighs together was not helping this time.

"So you say you haven't taken anyone out, but yet here we are two days in a row and you have taken me to lunch twice." I was trying to keep my cool, but I really wanted to know why, especially since he said he had not taken anyone else out.

"I like spending time with you. You're. Well Roza you are different than most of these other women. You intrigue me." I sat there speechless, I had no idea what to say. He liked being around me, and seeing as he hired me he wanted me around more than I thought. I was getting scared about not answering but the hummus came and he thanked the waitress. "Here Rose try this." He broke off a piece of the pita bread dipped it in the hummus and motioned for me to eat it out of his hand. I nearly died then and there.

I leaned forward and took the piece in my mouth, only I had taken some of his finger in with it. I don't know what got into me but as he pulled away I sucked on his finger tips. He watched this happen and his eyes glazed over, his pupils grew, and I saw his adams apple rise and fall as he swallowed deeply. He muttered something in Russian as I did this and shifted in his seat. As soon as he had his fingers back he smiled at me and winked. I smiled back and began to chew. It tasted divine. I had never had anything like it.

"Mmmm." I basically moaned out, causing Dimitri's already wide eyes to widen even more. "Thats is freaking awesome."

"I told you." He broke off another piece and dipped it again. "Care for some more?" He lifted his hand to me and instead of eating it I took it from his hand and tried to feed it to him. He obliged quickly and mimicked my earlier gesture.

The feel of his lips around my finger tips was amazing. His lips felt as soft as I had thought they would be. His mouth warm and wet. My thighs clamped together and the ache in my core was painful. What the hell was happening to me. I went from not knowing anything about flirting to going all out with Dimitri. A guys I knew for a day, a guy that even though I barely knew I knew I liked. After we both ate lunch he let me drive back. I enjoyed the ride, except for the fact that he had horrible taste in music. I made fun of him the whole ride and when he admitted he liked westerns as well, I nearly crashed the car. He was 20 years old but he had likes of someone way older. I was just glad he acted his age, though he was a lot more mature than many his age. I suppose living alone had a lot to do with that.

For the next few hours Dimitri showed me how to make and bake a few other things. Before I knew it my cell was chiming and Lissa was asking me to hang out.

"I've got to go. Lissa wants to hang out." I was sad to go, but I was actually really excited about hanging out with her. I needed someone to tell about this. I was going crazy, and Mason was not the right person to confess this to.

"Ok Rose. You have fun, she's a good girl." He smiled at me and I began to pick up my purse. "Will you.. Would you like to come in tomorrow too?" Dimitri almost seemed shy asking me this, like he was afraid I would say no.

"Of course. I'd love to. I've got a lot to learn. Right? I mean you've got a lot to teach me." A huge smile crossed his features and he reached out to tuck some of my hair behind my ear.

"Lots Roza." With that someone walked in and I walked out to meet Lissa at the cafe. My mind was spinning, my heart beating loudly, and did I mention the ache in between my legs.

**_First off thank you so much to those who reviewed, followed and made this story a fave! You guys wow just wow! So what did you think? So its clear Dimitri is sexually attracted to her but is that it? I am doing a lot of quotes from the actual book with this one! So be prepared! So what did you think of lunch? The flirting? And the poke? Will Adrian be causing problems? Ha please let me know what you think! And know that yes this story will have lemons and very adult content... After all little Rose is growing up! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So sorry it took me this long to post again. But I'm not going to lie it was kind of worth it, I got to go on a roadtrip back to my home state for a week. I have not been there in almost 2 years. I just hope you all can forgive me! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and faves... Wow you all are amazing, and you more than deserve this. I will be working on the next chapter all week just for you all, and I might even give you something special if you all are good and give me some more loving. I look forward to all the reviews. I read them all and try to respond back... Thank you to the guest reviewers and readers as well, your sweet encouraging words make me smile... Ok well enjoy!**_

"So let me get this straight, you spent all morning baking." She air quoted baking, for reasons I did not know. "with him. Where you think he almost kissed you. And you think you turned him on. Then he took you out to lunch. Where you licked each others fingers." Her eyes brows rose and an evil glint sparked in her eyes. "He let you drive that goooooorrrgeous car. And he said he wanted to see you tomorrow. But..." She paused obviously wanting to make her next comment dramatic. "you don't think he likes you?" Her face was now scrunched up in shock? Disgust? Confusion? I was starting to regret telling her everything that had happened, she was over reacting and taking this all too seriously.

"Basically." I shrugged and looked at the computer screen again. I was trying not to look too much into this, all of this, but it was hard not to, when Lissa was doing it for me.

Lissa had come over to the apartment after school and we had locked ourselves in my small room. Currently we were googling baking items, me trying to learn the terms so I did not sound like a complete fool around Dimitri. So far I was learning nothing. Lissa would not stop questioning me about my day with Dimitri. She was convinced that we were soulmates, or something like that. I was telling her it was just me that was lusting over him and was over analyzing everything. Something she was not buying. A part of me though, was hoping she was right. He was friendly with me, but then again he was that way with his customers to. Well not as friendly but you know what I mean.

"Yea but he admitted he never took anyone out, before you." She was not going to let this go. It didn't really bother me though. I liked him, he was sexy, and sweet, and a complete turn on, I mean the man was too sexy and hot for words. And let us not forget that he makes me laugh. A laugh I did not even know I possessed. I turned to face Lissa and sighed in defeat, there is no way I was going to learn anything today, and avoiding her statements was not working. And I had to admit I really did want to talk about it. I put the computer down and faced her.

"True but I mean he might just be being nice. I mean I am his employee." I looked at her eyes wide willing her to understand. I mean bosses did not just date employees, it was against some work code or something, but then again he was not the normal boss age, he was young, and sexy, did I mention he was fucking sexy.

"Rose this is Dimitri we are taking about. My mother told me everyone he hired had experience. He would not hire anyone without qualifications. But he hired you. No experience. No qualifications. And he barely asked you any questions. I think." She stopped and smiled. "I think he saw you and just could not bare to see you go." At this I rolled my eyes.

There was no way someone like him would want someone like me. But then again there was nothing wrong with me. As far as I was concerned I was good looking. Adrian had drooled over me, and he was good looking. A smile crossed my face. If he did not like me I was sure going to make sure he started to like me. My life was just beginning, and god help me I was going to start it with this damn ass fucking sexy Russian. Liss had been right he was showing interest. I was not stupid, I could tell that at the least he was sexually attracted to me. His boner at the bakery told me as much. Not to mention the way his eyes darkened before, the near kiss. Yes, there was attraction there. I just had to make him fall head over heels over me. And Lissa was going to help me with this.

"Ok I'm in." She looked at me startled and then it hit her. She squealed and started jumping on my bed.

"Alright so tomorrow you are going to show up there looking like the sexy little vixen I know you can be. I mean you look amazing always but the loose t-shirts and baggy pants have got to go." She studied me. "Are those your brothers clothes?" I looked down ashamed.

I had very few shirts that fit me anymore. My breast had doubled in size in the last year and I was ashamed to ask Mason to buy me some more. I knew he worked hard for his money but it was more than that, how do you go up to your brother and tell him your shirts are too small cause your boobs are too big. I mean when I got my period he nearly fainted. I had no idea what was happening to me, and when I told him he freaked out. So much so that I ended up in the hospital. There a nurse had to sit down with me and explain what was happening to my body. It was embarrassing to say the least. But what do you expect from an 18 year old boy. Mason had taken us in, sheltering us and feeding us. He never had to deal with female problems, he had his own to worry about.

"Oh Rose it's fine. Look. I understand. Let me guess your boobs grew and you don't want to tell Mason?" I nodded shyly. "Trust me it was hard to even tell my mother when that happened to me. I mean my little C's aren't much but they became a pain when t-shirts rode up and no longer fit me." She stopped got off the bed and started pacing. "I have some shirts at home that will fit over those D's." She pointed at my chest.

"These." I pointed to my breasts. "Are not D's. I mean we are practically the same size." At this Lissa laughed.

"Honey trust me you're a D. Those." Once again she pointed. "Are not C's. Come on wear them proud, its not like they are double D's. They are a nice solid little D."

"Liss there is nothing little about a D cup." With that we both laughed. I had never had a conversation with anyone about my breast. My looks, or well about me. Talking to her about this was so nice, it was natural. Not only that Lissa was a sweet heart. Looks aside she was a beautiful person. I had no idea why no one at her school did not like her.

"Ok so tomorrow when you come in for your latte and his coffee, I'll have a shirt waiting for you." She walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts. "Wear these." With that the conversation changed.

"So Liss anyone you like?" To my surprise Liss blushed. She started to look away and cough. It was funny to think she could talk day and night about my breasts and my crush on Dimitri but when it came to her she shied away. "Oh come on I told you about Dimitri, its only fair. And who knows maybe I can help you." I smiled encouragingly at her and she caved.

"There's this guy. His name is Christian. But he's like, well, an ass. He's kind of quiet. But still a little popular, just in a different way than I am." She looked at me lips pursed.

"Ok what's he look like?" I had to get it out of her, I knew she was holding back. As soon as I asked her, her eyes glazed over and a goofy smile crossed her lips.

"He's got black messy hair, omg the most amazing blue eyes. He's tall, and lean. Skin so smooth looking. God he's just so dreamy." She let out a long sigh and I smiled. I was thinking of way to help her.

"Ask him out?" To this she straightened up and looked at me as if I was insane.

"I can't do that. I've only talked to him a few times and each time I made a fool of myself." She was shaking her head, fear clear on her features.

"Come on. You need to find out if he likes you. You don't wanna regret it later that you never tried." She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"How about we get you your man first, and then we can work on me? I mean I want to but we need to focus on one thing at a time here. OK?" I knew she wasn't going to budge at least not yet.

"Fine fine. Whatever, but you promise after my mission is set we start on yours?" I put out my pinky, resorting to the pinky promise. Yes, it was what five year olds did, but come on who can go back on a pinky promise. She laced her thin pale pinky with mine and we both laughed.

The rest of the night Lissa and I hung out talking about everything and anything. Her mother picked her up a little after 8pm and we planned on hanging out at her place the following day. I asked her to come celebrate my graduation in 5 days and she was thrilled. I knew it would be lame, just her, me and my brothers but she said she did not care. She still had about 2 more weeks of school, and promised when her party came around I would be invited to it. I liked the thought of that. I had never done anything like that, a party sounded like so much fun. Mason made sure to meet Rhea asking her about a million questions. When he found out Andre was her son his features softened and he said Lissa and I could hang out any time. Not that it mattered, I was turning 18 soon.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. That was until I heard Eddie's tutor talking. Wait what? I always woke up before they got here. I glance over at the clock and noticed I over slept. Fuck! It was already 10:15 am. Lissa would be at school already. Our plan was already failing before it even started. I grabbed my cell looking at it to see a few missed texts. All from Lissa. I calmed when I saw that she had left the shirt at the shop for me. I got up quickly, showering, dressing, and heading out the door in record time. By the time I got to the coffee shop it just turned to be 10:30. I walked in to notice it was really busy. I cursed under my breath. This was all going to blow up in my face. Maybe this was a sign. Yes, a sign that going after Dimitri was wrong. No! I could not think that way. A tap on my shoulder made me jump, turning around in shock.

"Good morning Rose. My cousin left this for you." Adrian held up a cute v-neck t-shirt. It was simple but yet I knew it would look nice on me. The v went low enough that I was sure there would be some cleavage. "I can already imagine you in it." Adrian winked and I ripped the shirt out of his hand. Heading to the bathroom to change, purse in hand.

"Adrian." He looked at me smiling, hope in his eyes. "Make me a mocha latte and a black coffee, please." I smiled widely and I thought I saw his knees go weak. I paid no mind to it and rushed into the bathroom.

I took off my large t-shirt quickly and threw it in the trash. It wasn't one of my favorites, and Lissa had been right it was far to big for me. Just as quickly I put on the red t-shirt and looked in the mirror it looked perfect. It hugged my hips and breasts in all the right places. My cleavage was visible but did not make me look slutty, and she was right the shorts went with it well. I smiled at my reflection. Ok this is it. This mission seduce Dimitri is now in progress. I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail letting some pieces fall out and frame my face. A light dusting of some powder and a dab of mascara later I was set to go. I walked out of the bathroom feeling like a new person.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Adrian tried to sound flirty but his tone indicated jealousy.

"No one. Just trying to be me." I grabbed the two drinks from his extended hands and took off. It was almost 11 and I feared Dimitri would leave to go to lunch. I really wanted to see him and if I missed him I would have to wait until he came back.

I sped up slightly, trying not to drop my drinks. I was relieved when I walked around the corner and saw through the window that Dimitri was talking to a customer. Or well Tasha. Was that woman always in there? Next to her though I saw someone else. Black hair and tall. It was all I could make out from my position. I slowly walked through the door, and could not help but notice the smile that crossed Dimitri's face when he noticed me. I was not the only one who noticed, Tasha whipped her head in my direction and her eyes bore holes into me. Geez, if looks could kill.

"Rose this is Christian." Could it be? Lissa's Christian?

I walked over putting the drinks on the counter and extended my hand to him. He took it lightly a small smile crossing his lips. "Rose." Yep this was definitely him. He had blue eyes, tall, black hair, and under other circumstances I guess he would be dreamy, if you were into pale, lean, and vampire.

"I just hired Christian to help here too. He will be doing the front work though, while we bake." Dimitri was making a point by saying him and I would be baking, one Tasha heard and her lips turned into a snare.

"Thats great. Can't wait to work with you." Christian nodded agreeing. And turned away when Tasha pulled him away. Saying something about how he had to get back to school.

"I thought you weren't going to come in today." Dimitri voice sounded relieved.

"Yea, sorry, I over slept. I promise I don't do that often." I looked down a little scared. I mean I promised to come in the morning. I hoped he did not think thats how it would be when I actually started working.

"That's fine Rose. Just glad you could make it." He smiled at me and I could not help but smile back. It was also then that he noticed I was not dressed in my normal get up. His eyes traveled up and down my body, and he licked his lips though I did not think he noticed his action. "Today I'm going to teach you how to make a danish. That was the one you really liked the other day." With that he walked into the kitchen and I followed grabbing the drinks on my way.

"We will make only one batch then we can have lunch. I myself left late this morning and could not make myself some breakfast, but Mrs Karp ordered the danishes, so they have to be done before 3 today." I nodded slowly and then suddenly extended my hand to give him the coffee. He smiled and grabbed it. "You know you don't have to get me a coffee everyday I know they can get pricy."

"I'm friends with the bosses daughter, she's hooking us up." I laughed at what I had just said. If he only knew how much Lissa was trying to hook us up. Dimitri looked up at me raising an eyebrow, I just giggled some more and for no reason at all winked at him. I caught a slight blush on his face before he turned around.

We spent the next hour making danishes, or well Dimitri did. I kept trying but failing. The whole stuffing the pastry thing was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I ended up getting it all over my hands, and settled for just watching Dimitri while I licked my hands clean. He laughed at the mess I had made but kept on doing his work. I was surprised Dimitri was so patient with me. From what Lissa had told me he fired his employees for not being able to make his pastries right. But here I was completely incapable and he never seemed to mind. If anything he liked it. He seemed to enjoy teaching me how to make the treats. And I did not mind. Every time he taught me something there was touching involved and those warm feelings would consume me. Dimitri would also study me, looking at me with a look I could only describe as interest.

After the danishes were baked and set on a rack Dimitri insisted on us getting lunch. This time though he brought me to a busy deli. We found a small table after ordering. And sat down in silence. The drive here had been different then our last couple times. It was like Dimitri was trying to hold back, and this made me nervous. What if I had been reading wrong into all this. What if he caught on that I was flirting, and wanted him but he only saw me as an employee, only a mere friend. With a loud sigh I vowed to not doubt the mission. Dimitri looked over confused, but I shrugged it off.

Suddenly Dimitri reached over and grabbed my hand. He started twirling a ring set on my pinky finger. His fingers intertwining with mine felt wonderful. It felt right, and the look on his face showed he was content. I looked at our linked hands and could not help the smile that took over my face. Not only that those warm fuzzy feelings I got whenever he touched me were back. His touches were pure magic. And once again I caught myself imagining what it would be like to have him touch me in other places. His hands were so big in mine. He made me feel so small and delicate. I loved it. How could a man so huge be so gentle?

"Where'd you get this ring?" He looked up curiosity clearly written in his features. The thought of the ring brought out some sadness but it brought happiness as well.

"My mother gave it to me before she passed. My father gave it to her when I was born." I looked up at Dimitri and his eyes softened. "She told us a lot about him, but never his name. She loved him with everything she had. Why do you ask?"

"It looks familiar." He traced the ring. "It looks like a design I saw a lot in Russia. I think my sister had something similar to it. But then again, it could be Turkish." He furrowed his brow and I smiled.

"My mother said my father was Turkish." I smiled at the thought. She had also told me I looked just like him. Mason clearly had her features, both with bright red hair, curls consuming their heads. Both gorgeous blue eyes. Eddie, my mother said looked like her brother, who had not inherited the Scottish locks. As a child I remembered my mother calling me her desert princess. After looking it up I knew why.

"Well then that explains it. It's just nice to see something familiar." Dimitri pulled my hand up to his face and lightly kissed my fingertips before placing my hand back when our number was called. I was glad he left because I was sure I was beet red, and speechless. I had no idea how he did that to me. Such a small gesture and I was a pile of goo in his hands.

"Christian is coming in after school today, I hope thats fine." I tried not to smile again at this. He did not need to ask me. I mean it was his bakery. But I had to admit it was nice that he asked me what I thought and cared about what I would answer.

"Yea that's fine. I have to leave at 430 today though. Lissa is picking me up, she's taking me to her place so we can hang out." I took a bite of my italian, and he nodded once before taking a bite of his own sub.

We spent the next few hours making some cookies for a Mrs. Zelkos, and I was actually able to make those well. Dimitri had praised me, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't floating on cloud nine after the compliment. Though for some reason Dimitri was making an extra effort to not touch me as much. Something I was not happy with. Though he never stopped smiling at me, and that was enough to make up for it.

"Do you have any plans this Saturday?" I blurted out these words without thinking. I knew the thought had been floating around in my head but seriously? Did I have to ask.

"Not at the moment." Dimitri looked up from his cookie making, and I saw a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Well it's nothing big, but you know I graduated and my brothers and Lissa and I are going out to eat. You know to celebrate. I was... I mean if you are free, if you would celebrate with me?" I looked up and bit my lip nervously. I had no idea where the thought had come from. I had never planned on inviting him. But something about doing it just felt right. I wanted him there, I enjoyed his company.

"Ummm sure, I would like to celebrate with you. Just let me know where and when." The concern in his features melted away and his smile returned.

"I'll ask Lissa. Mason wants it to be a surprise so I don't know where yet. But it's Saturday at 6." Without thinking I took the cookie I was making and brought the dough to my lips taking a small bite. And once again was in awe at how good everything he made tasted.

"Plain sugar cookie dough is the best isn't it?" Dimitri was about to feed me some more when the little bell rang. "Excuse me that must be Christian." With that Dimitri left and I could not help but taking in a deep breath.

I had made progress. Dimitri was coming to celebrate with us. Now I had a small detour to go through, Lissa was helping me so I would have to help her. I mean seriously, now I had Christian working with me, I could totally pull off something for her. I had no idea how his personality was but, come on if Lissa liked him he couldn't be that bad. After giving them about five minutes to talk, and have Dimitri explain what he expected I decided to walk out and make my presence known.

"Ah Roza, come here I can teach you both how to use the register." Dimitri ushered me closer, hand on my shoulder, and I could not help but stare at him. I was brought out when Christian reached out and pushed my chin up causing my mouth to close. A smirk crossed his features and he shook his head.

"Just didn't want you catching flies Rose." What an asshole. I mean seriously did he have to point that out while Dimitri was here. I glared and Dimitri, well he continued like nothing had happened.

Twenty minutes later we were both pros at the cash register. And it turns out I did not mind Christian that much. He was a smart ass, but so was I. I supposed that was why we clashed at times. But over all he seemed like a nice guy. When Ms. Karp came in he nicely talked to her and sold her, the danishes Dimitri and I had made earlier. He smiled and laughed and Ms. Karp truly seemed happy with his service. Though I did not know if he was nice enough to have someone like Lissa. The three of us stood leaning on the counter talking, and it was a nice feeling. It was like we had been friends for years, it just felt so natural and nice. That moment was making growing up so much better. The bell rang and Christian turned around to greet the customer but when I looked over at him it was now his turn to stare, mouth wide open. I was about to say something when I noticed who he was staring at, and I could not help the small chuckle. I looked over to see that Dimitri had noticed the same thing, and he winked at me, walking to the back of the bakery.

"Hey Liss." My voice brought both of them out of the staring contest and I could not help but laugh when I saw them both blush. "Liss this is Christian, he just started working here today."

"She knows who I am Rose." Christian looked at me annoyed but the look softened when looked back at Lissa.

"Yea, we go to school together." Lissa gained a little more confidence and smiled at him. "You ready?" She turned to look at me, and I must say I was proud, she was not giving anything away. But Christian was still staring at her.

"Well see you tomorrow Christian. Bye Dimitri," I was turning around, when Dimitri came out of the kitchen with a two small boxes, both with red bows.

"Here Liss bring this with you. I had a ton leftover." He turned to me a spark in his eyes. "Thought you'd want to bring some home too Roza."

"T-thank you." Damn you stutter. With one more smile and a stolen hand brushing Lissa and I headed out.

"That was way too good to be true." Lissa had just slammed her car door shut and turned to me. "I mean one, did you see the way Dimitri was looking at you? He is so into you. Now that I have seen it, I definitely know. And two, wow, Christian works with you. I'm so jelly." She let out an exasperated sigh and sunk into her seat, turning on the car in the process.

"Jelly?" I looked at her, sure confusion was lit in my face.

"Rose come on seriously, after that the only thing you comment on is my use of the word jelly?" Lissa rolled her eyes and started to drive off. "By the way its like short for jealous. But come on Rose back to what I said before that."

"So you seriously think he likes me?" I stared at her, hope filling me.

"Totally, no doubt in my mind. I'm sure he made me a box of pastries just so he could give you yours." I laughed at this, I was so wishing it was true.

"I was so stoked to tell you about Christian, I had to make sure he was the one though. Now that I do, yea Liss you totally have a chance." She took her eyes off the road and stared at me, in shock.

"What do you mean. I mean he barely said anything to me, actually he said nothing to me." Her shoulders sagged in defeat and I broke out into a laugh. This causing her to glare.

"Oh come on Liss. Did you see the way he was staring at you. Even Dimitri caught on and gave me a knowing look. We can make this work. Now that I work with him I can work it all out." And with that I started telling her our plan.

About 10 minutes later we arrived at the Dragomir manor. Because that is the only thing it could be called. They live in a gated mansion. They must of owned acres of land and when the house drew closer, my eyes nearly came out of their sockets. The mansion was 3 stories, and it even had a small fountain in the front where Lissa parked her car. When she brought me inside to give me a tour, I had no idea what to say. She lived in heaven. Room after room filled with designer furniture, famous artwork and more. I couldn't believe she lived here. I couldn't believe she had not felt out of place at my apartment. My place looked like a dump in comparison. But in the last few days I had learned that there was more to Lissa. She did not judge, she was truly a wonderful person.

"Ok so lets go through my closet. I have a bunch of shirts that are too big on me. And you just have the perfect body type for them." She started to pull me towards her room, but I froze.

"Liss you can't give me your clothes." I was ashamed as it was that I even needed them.

"Rose please, it's all stuff I will never wear and cannot return. Why would I let it go to waste. My cousin Natalie comes over all the time and I give her stuff." She looked at me and her eyes drew me in. "This is not charity Rose it's just me wanting to help a friend, I want you to have this clothes. I get it all the time, and if I am not going to wear it someone who will should have it." She pulled on me again and this time I went. She was being nice. Lissa was just a nice person, and she wanted to help me. Plus she was right before, I needed something better in my closet, I was trying to woe a man. And I always wanted to look nice. Every girl wanted to dress up and feel pretty.

We spent hours looking through her clothes and when I left I had 2 huge bags full of new ones. Mason looked me once over when I walked through the door but asked no questions. I am sure Rhea had told him about the clothes, and even though I knew he wanted to get stuff for me, he knew that clothes was one of those things he could not, not because he did not want to but because he still saw me as 12 years old. I was growing up. If he only knew that the new clothes was so I could seduce a sexy Russian man. I was going to win Dimitri over. I longed to kiss him, touch him and have him do the same to me. I was growing up, and with Dimitri I knew I could be a woman.

_**So what do you think? Does Rose even need to try? How will the graduation celebration go? And can Lissa get Christian? Also did anyone see the trailer for the VA movie? Anyone else slightly disappointed?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok so this here is for a great friend roza m belikova's birthday is today and I wanted to write a chapter dedicated just to her... She here you go chica thanks for the support, the reviews and for being such an amazing friend. I hope you all enjoy this as well... thank you again to everyone! Enjoy!**_

The rest of the week flew by. I spent my days split between hanging out with Lissa, and sneaking in time with Dimitri. The time was shorter with him since Christian started to work at the bakery but I was guaranteed all morning and lunch spent with him. And honestly as much of a smart ass as Christian was he was actually fun to hang out with. Though he would go out of his way to say hello to me and make sure to stay by my side. At work the three of us were like old friends, laughing joking and just having a good time. I had even invited Christian to my graduation celebration he had said yes without any hesitation, when I had told Lissa she had nearly fainted. I had not noticed how much she really liked him, in a way I felt bad for her because she said he still paid her no mind at school. But it had sent her into a planning frenzy, what was she going to wear, what she would say, and whether or not he would sit next to her. I had spent hours calming her down, telling her it was all going to work out, of course none of it had worked. I was also worried at how excited Christian was about it, he kept asking me questions and was making a very strong effort to be nice to me.

I had learned rather quickly that Lissa's emotions ran deep and strong. They almost reminded me of a swelling river, there was nothing you could do to stop it but sit back and wait for nature to run its course. I also learned not to laugh, laughing was worse than doing or saying nothing at all. I have a rather large bruise on my shoulder as proof of this. Who would have ever thought that someone so petite could hit so damn hard, but then again she did hit me with a hair brush. And I did nothing to stop her thinking she would never harm me, boy was I wrong. Yes, she had apologized a million times and then some, but nonetheless it still hurt. And then I had spent another hour telling her it was fine. She had even shed a few tears.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Lissa was currently tugging, yes tugging, my hair to perfection. Actually she had spent the last 3 hours glamourizing me. Waxed eyebrows, low lights in my hair, curlers, light make up, and not to mention the dozen of dresses she laid out for me to pick from. I thought it was all a bit much but she told me to take it as a graduation present, since she did not actually buy me something.

"Liss you're acting like I'm going on a date or something, its just dinner with you guys." She huffed at me and continued to tug on my hair. I knew this was so much more to her, I was just trying and failing to make her calm down.

"Rose this is your chance, Dimitri is coming, and well he's going to be looking at you, and talking to you since he doesn't know anyone else. So you need to impress." She looked over my shoulder and I smiled at the reflection in the mirror. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to pull more curlers out. I never knew those damn things could hurt so damn much. Whatever happened to a curling iron, it would have taken less time. But Lissa refused saying the curlers were the way to go.

"I just want to be me Liss. Yes, I have my sexual urges but I can't make those show with my brother around. Knowing Mase if he sees I'm interested in Dimitri he will do everything he can to scare him away. As it was he threw a fit when I told him Dimitri and Christian were coming. You should have seen what he did to my neighbor Jesse when he caught us kissing." I shuttered a little, slightly ashamed at ever kissing that boy. Well that stopped Lissa's tugging. She dropped her arms and spun me around. Eyes wide, and fear shot through me, what did I do now.

"You mean Jesse Zelkos? Like hottie with a body Jesse?" I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. Lissa just had a way with words, her descriptions of people were totally out there. Mia the porcelain bitch. Camille the flocking bird. Jill, clearly jailbait. I did not know any of them but she constantly talked about them, making me laugh with every new description.

"I mean yea he use to be hot, until Mase cornered him and he started crying and begging for mercy. Total turn off by the way, and he drooled too much for my liking." Ugh the drooling, a total waste of a kiss, I regretted it as soon as it started. Lissa cracked a laugh of her own and spun me around again.

"Goes to show you, not all men are as macho as they claim to be. And you missy are trouble. I thought you were sheltered or something?" She raised her eye brows and looked at me accusingly. If she only knew how much I snuck around, I was a virgin as I stated but boys were always a favorite topic of mine.

"I was trust me. You really are like my first friend ever. But I don't know I've always been a curious one. And a lot of boys live in my building." Lissa's eyes widened and I noticed what I had said. "Oh god no Liss not like that. I've done a whole lot of kissing, just kissing, I'm still a virgin."

"Really? I thought, I don't know I thought you would have done that already." She suddenly looked uncomfortable. I felt it too, I had never talked to anyone about my sex life, and just like her those who met me assumed I was easy and put out.

"Have you had sex?" She let out a nervous laugh and proceeded to spray my hair with far too much hairspray, I caught her hand. "Liss have you? What's it like? Was it amazing?" I had always wondered what it would be like I always imagined my first time to be amazing, planets aligning and shit. I mean your first time was suppose to be special.

"Umm well I mean, it is good, but my first time well it wasn't what I was expecting." I eyed her and soon saw that something was wrong. I suddenly became very protective of her and wanted to know what happened, and who I would have to beat up to make up for it.

"What happened Liss, did someone hurt you?" I stood up slowly and brought her to me. I pulled her into a hug, I hoped she knew I would be there for her no matter what. I heard a soft sob leave her but I could tell she was trying to be strong. Whatever it was it must have been bad, who could ever hurt someone like her? Someone evil and cruel, someone I needed to find and beat the shit out of.

"I was dating this kid Aaron, I thought I was in love you know. He was cute and was treating me great. But I refused to sleep with him you know?" She pulled back and tears were streaking her face. Heartbreak, poor Lissa had gone through it and by the looks of it, it had been horrible and still affecting her. "He convinced me he loved me and that we should have sex, so I did. I gave him my virginity and he took it painfully so, he was not gentle at all. And then... And then he dumped me the next day for this girl named Mia." She looked away and wiped at her face. I felt rage rise in me, how could he? I needed to figure out who this Aaron was and show him what assholes got. "It's in the past though, I have gotten over it. But its the reason I have like no friends at St. Vlads, they spread rumors and I guess they never went away." She was doing a good job of being strong, but I could only imagine something like that really hurting and effecting someone.

"Oh Liss hun I am so sorry. I can kick their asses for you?" She laughed slightly but shook her head in disapproval. She was never a violent person, I was learning that quickly. The most violent I had seen her was with Adrian, trying to get him to actually work, and even that was more of a teasing. Just thinking about it made me laugh, Adrian truly was something else.

"Nah Rose that was two years ago, plus I graduate in a week and I'll never have to deal with them ever again, plus aren't you going to get Christian for me?" She turned quickly and started doing her make up. Oh yes Christian, I had to do something about him, every time I brought Lissa up he changed the subject. I had no idea why, but it was starting to annoying. Every time I brought her up somehow the subject changed back to me, or he would tell me something about himself.

"That I am, that boy is going to fall head over heels for you. Come on let me help you!" I wanted to comfort her even further, but Lissa was a lot stronger than most gave her credit for. She had learned and grown from that experience and it made me want to make sure Christian saw her more, she could make him so happy, he would be lucky to have someone like her. And honestly he was not that bad of a person, I had learned his bad boy front was just that a front. He was a sweet guy, but he did not want people to see and judge him. God men were so annoying.

Liss and I spent hours getting ready. We tried on outfit after outfit, and nothing seemed to be right. Maybe it was the fact that she had given us too many choices, I never knew someone could have enough money to just blow on outfits to try on. They all had the tags and I knew mine were bought just for this purpose, Lissa was not my size, and was taller than me, needing longer dresses. Maybe it was because we were female, but it was probably because we had men to impress, I could not help but love it, it was nice to have so much to choose from. I finally ended up in a red strapless dress. It was tight around my breast but flowed nicely to my knees. It yelled classy yet sexy, and I was actually impressed, I had never worn anything like it, and I would like if it did not help boost my ego. Liss ended up in a pale pink dress, one I could never pull off with my skin tone, but with her pale skin and blonde hair it fit her wonderfully, it held the same style as mine, but on her it screamed princess. We were quite the pair, her thin tall and pale, I being shorter tanner and curvier. As we stood by the mirror I could not help the smile that crossed my face.

"God damn are we two hot as fuck bitches." I could not help myself. Lissa looked at me and we both lost it laughing. We were, all the time prepping had really paid off. I was about to say something but a knock on the door had me shutting up. Lissa stopped laughing and turned around.

"Hey girls I was..." Mason stepped into my room and his jaw dropped. He looked at me and it was like he could not recognize me. "Wow Rose, you look gorgeous." He walked into the room and to my surprise grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. All while ruining the moment as he whispered into my ear. "That guy you invited better not even look at you." God what the hell was wrong with him, I wasn't a little girl anymore. No I was a woman, a woman who was looking for a man.

I knew better than to answer him back. He had been worried about Christian and Dimitri coming along. Something about how boys should stay away from me. If he only knew what my plan was. Dimitri was going to love this look, if not I was going to make him. Someday soon he was going to have to let me go. I could not stay by his side my whole life, though he would argue that I could. My 18th birthday was coming up and adulthood sounded amazing. I wanted to experience it all. And lately everything I wanted to experience involved Dimitri and I, in a bed, in a car, against a wall. I was becoming a horny wreck. And spending the last week with Dimitri had not helped. He had become touchier, grabbing my hand when we saw each other, especially in front of Christian, he made an extra effort to touch me and even started hugging me before I would head home.

"Stop worrying, you know I love you." He pulled back and glared at me. I knew he would worry no matter what, I did the same with him, but his was more of this protectiveness I could do without. Yes, he had reason to worry, but I was growing up, he should be more worried about what little Eddie was doing. I caught the damn 10 year old going through Mason's stack of badly hidden porno magazines. I almost showed Mason to embarrass him but I did not want to get Eddie in trouble, he after all was just a curious young boy. I was just glad he still believed girls had cooties, though I knew that was slowly fading.

"Come on lets go." He walked out of the room, leaving me smirking at his protectiveness. If there was anyone who could emasculate him it would be me.

Soon the four of us were squeezing into Masons little Prius. I could not help but roll my eyes at the damn thing every time I saw it. It was blue. Small. And not manly at all. Mason insisted it was a good car, but he lost points because it was totally not cool, I mean what man drove a prius? If he was going to spend that much money on a damn car he should have gotten a nicer one. I mean Dimitri's Dodge Charger was freaken awesome. But then again everything he had was great, a man like him just made everything look and feel better. As we drove to the restaurant we all were silent. Giving me time for my nerves to be worked up. I was afraid I was pushing my luck with Dimitri. I mean was I being to forward?

Wasn't the man suppose to make the first move? Had Dimitri made the first move, but I was so inexperienced to understand, finding some boys to kiss me had been easy, boys were always so eager and many thought they were going to get more out of it. All week he had been giving me signals, or so that was what I thought they were. He had taken me out to lunch almost all week, that was until I told him it was unhealthy. He caught me by surprise when he brought in home cooked meals. Meals made by him the night before so we could eat them at the bakery. He still shut down the bakery, but it was nice to not go anywhere. It was wonderful for it to truly just be the two of us. And yesterday he had complimented me, I know I was going soft, but he told me I looked pretty. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue halter top, one he seemed to really like because I caught him on more than one occasion staring at. No to mention he found many excuses to touch me.

"We are here!" Eddie's cute little voice rang through the car and he rushed to open his door and run out. What the hell was he doing, he knew better than to do this.

"Eddie wait up!" I yelled after him but he was not listening. He started running zig zag around the cars and I feared someone running him over. I panicked when I saw a car coming by, one that was clearly not paying attention to their surrounding just before Eddie ran into their path someone grabbed him throwing him over their shoulder.

"Dimitri!" He looked over and I saw how much of a close call it had been. He set my little brother down just as Mason came over grabbing him, thanking Dimitri, then going straight to yelling at little Eddie. I hated when he did it, but right now it was called for. With us forgotten I focuses on Dimitri.

He was wearing a pair of black slack, dress shoes, and a black button down. A look he pulled off flawlessly. He looked fucking hot. Simple yet amazing. It was funny how simple he was but everything he did and said was extraordinary, and lets not mention how godly he was.

"You look good." I could not help complimenting him. He really did look good. He wore plain jeans and t-shirts all the time at work, this was new, this was nice. I could definitely go for this look on him more often.

"And you look, wow, amazing Roza." He reached out to me and surprised me by bringing me into a hug. One I took advantage of and inhaled his wonderful scent. And if I heard correctly he was inhaling my scent too.

"Thanks." We pulled away and the sound of a throat clearing.

I first saw Lissa, leaning against a car, smirking. I knew why too, the dress had definitely caught Dimitri's attention. Then I looked over and saw Mason. Oh poor Mason. He was shooting daggers at Dimitri. I knew he was not happy to see a man hugging me, and worse yet a man he knew had hired me and would soon spend a lot of time with me. It was a good thing he did not know I had been spending all week with him. A lot of time flirting, baking, and growing close to. Mason would have had a cow, though he could not keep me hidden forever. Rose Hathaway was out to play and she was going to be having some fun, looking again at Dimitri I felt that familiar ache between my legs, god just looking at him did things to me.

"Mason, this is Dimitri, my boss. Dimitri this is my asshole brother Mason." I pointed to Mason and I swear I saw smoke coming out of his ears, I would be hearing an earful later on for that comment. Mason moved forward right hand extended, one that Dimitri took and I swear I saw his confidence dwindle.

"Pleasure." Dimitri suddenly squeezed my brothers hand harder, and I thought I saw approval in Mason's eyes. Huh, that was strange, Mason usually did not approve of anything I did. Well it was not like I was doing Dimitri. Yet.

As soon as I thought Dimitri had an in though Mason turned towards me and gave me a disapproving look. Damn that bastard. I wanted him to like Dimitri, I mean what the hell was not to like, he was polite, sweet, caring, and lets not forget so damn fucking good looking. I knew Mason would make it hard for us if he didn't like Dimitri and so far he looked pissed and completely unimpressed. I politely flicked Mason off and made my way closer to Dimitri, I linked my arm with his and led him to the restaurant. I wish I had a camera Mason looked on the verge of killing someone, specifically Dimitri. When we came to the door Christian was waiting there, with wait for it, his aunt Tasha. What the fuck was she doing here? Did that woman have nothing better to do. I mean she could have just dropped him off and left, but it was clear why she was here.

I saw her eyes widen when she saw Dimitri and I's arms linked together. And I knew I was wearing a smug look. Take that you old hag. Christian rolled his eyes and walked towards me, which confused me because he was looking at me longingly, but once again Mason stepped in trying to be all macho. This time I was thankful for it. Christian was being weird, had he not noticed the gorgeous Lissa near me.

"And you are?" God he was trying to be intimidating instead he just came off as a jackass.

"I'm Christian. I work with Rose. And this is my aunt Tasha who was just leaving." He gave his aunt an evil look and turned to Mason shaking his hand, though I was confused why Christian was being so nice to Mason. He didn't have to impress him, Christian was just a friend. I quickly noticed that Mason's glare softened, he approved quickly of Christian, though I had no idea why, the boy was totally retarded. I mean he was a friend but if Mason really got to know him I was sure he would dislike him, I laughed internally this whole situation was rather amusing.

It took all my might to not die laughing at Tasha's expression. She looked like her favorite puppy had been run over. Mason walked over to her and they exchanged a few words. Mason for some reason agreeing to drive Christian home, did he not know how fucking tiny that damn Prius was? Ugh what was he thinking. Without one look to the rest if us Tasha nearly ran to her car. With that we all entered towards what was sure to be the most awkward dinner ever. As we sat down confusion ran through me, Dimitri sat to my right, him sitting next to me was expected but Christian insisted sitting to my left, leaving Liss to sit between my two brothers. I gave Christian a look and he simply shrugged bringing his chair closer to me. And of course both Lissa and Dimitri noticed.

Let us not talk about the look of rage on Mason's face every time he looked at Dimitri. What the hell was going on? When the waitress came over I welcomed the distraction and apparently Dimitri used it to his advantage. He grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze while Christian ordered, though he did notice Dimitri's gesture. I could not help but look over and smile at him. His returning smile made this whole mess better. I needed to know what Christian was up to he was going to ruin everything. Lissa was also starting to look very uncomfortable, this was suppose to be her chance to impress Christian. And Dimitri was suppose to be making headway with Mason not Christian. Mason kept asking Christian questions and every answer made him seem even more intrigued by Christian.

I spent a lot of time getting Lissa to talk to me but I knew she wasn't into the conversation anymore. She kept stealing glances at Christian but unlike the bakery Christian didn't even spare her a glance. Instead he was staring at me, and every time Dimitri would touch me a growl would come out of his lips. I was seriously lost. Christian likes Lissa right? I mean it was obvious that I liked Dimitri I did nothing to really hide it.

"So Rose you were saying you like Muse." Christian looked at me and I smiled. That was random.

"Yea they're a great band." Where was he going with this?

"Well I have tickets to see them next Sunday if its ok with your brother we could go?" Wait what?! What had just happened. There was no way he was asking me on a date, right? Not in front of Liss. And he was asking for Mason's approval, he did not own me. Before I could even answer someone else spoke up for me.

"That sounds like fun I'm sure Rose would love to go, be a great birthday present." Mason. Of course he would agree to that, the one thing I did not want to do. Was this seriously happening? I didn't want to go out with Christian I wanted a damn date with Dimitri! My first real date was not going to be with arrogant sarcastic Christian. He was suppose to be going out with Lissa, this was such a mess.

I felt Dimitri stiffen next to me and Lissa quickly excused herself to use the lady's room. If I wasn't so shell shocked I would have poked fun of her use of lady's room. Did this just happen? I pinched my thigh slightly to make sure I was really awake. Yep, totally awake. That just happened. I looked over at a waiting Christian and all I could do was nod. Maybe he was just being a friend, yea a friend. He knew my birthday was coming up and he just wanted to get me a present. Who was I kidding, he was giving me a look with his eyes, a look I knew all to well because I used it constantly on Dimitri. I turned away and then excused myself in hopes of finding Lissa and mending our now obviously train wreck of a friendship, she must hate me.

"Liss." I saw no one in the bathroom but I knew she was in there. A small sniffle confirmed my suspicion. "Liss Hun I'm sorry." Yep that sounded as lame as I thought it would "Open up." Suddenly fear washed through me what if she would no longer talk to me? I really liked hanging out with her.

After a few minutes and a lot of sniffling Lissa unlatched the door and stepped out. The sight before me broke my heart. Her eyes were puffy and tears still leaked through. I wasted no time and hugged her and to my surprise she hugged me back. Maybe she knew this wasn't my fault, I mean Christian was so stupid. Why was he doing this? He was ogling her like crazy a week ago! Plus she looked gorgeous, how could he not even look at her.

"Oh Rose he hates me!" What was she thinking! How could anyone hate her. I was seconds away from going back to the table and punching him until he came to his senses.

"Are you crazy? No way! He's just blind at the moment we will get him to see that he's just being a dumb fuck." I pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Rose he likes you." Her bottom lip started to tremble but I wasn't going to have it.

"And I like Dimitri. He's just being stupid I'm sure it's just a friendly invite ok? I'm going to fix this. He can't possibly be this stupid?" She looked at me and even though she was sad she managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry. That was so pathetic of me. I just... I just like him so much. And he hasn't even looked at me." I pulled her into another hug.

"I'll make him see the light. He's male he's bond to do stupid things." We both laughed at that.

After some much needed freshening up we both walked out arm in arm but this time I switched seats with her, claiming I wanted spend time with my brothers. I shot Dimitri an apologetic smile and he returned it. Christian being the stupid fuck he was looked around confused at what had just happened. After dinner we all got up to leave but Dimitri held me back, not that I minded.

"Your birthday is next Friday right?" He looked at me and his eyes showed he was nervous. Why I did not know.

"Yea it is. Why do you ask?" I grew even more confused when he smiled and took my hand.

"I was wondering if you were free if I could cook you dinner that night. You know, you and me." No fucking way! Was this a date? A present? Was I even still alive. Was this real life?

"You mean like a date?" I know it was stupid to ask, but I had to find out. He looked at me but looked unsure.

"I mean yea, but only if you want it to be." My smile grew and I was sure he knew my answer before I even spoke it.

"Yes. I'd love that!" And I really did. This was what I had been longing for. I Rosemarie Hathaway had a date with Dimitri Belikov. My boss and sexy as fuck Russian! Now to get Christian out of the picture and into Lissa's arms. That dumbass had to go and mess things up.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and walked me outside to Mason'a car. The sight waiting for us was rather amusing. Christian stared at our linked hands with a confused glare, while Mason looked like a savage animal about to pounce, Dimitri clearly his intended prey. Oh this was going to be interesting. My once dull life was slowly filling up with drama so good it could be called a soap opera. Eh what did I care Dimitri had asked me out on a date. Nothing could ruin my good mood. Boy was I wrong.

**_First off wtf is wrong with Christian? What do you think Rose will do? Mason like Christian but does not like Dimitri oh hell no! And yes yes yes he finally asked her on a date! What do you think will happen? Will Lissa stay as nice? Will Mason flip? Is Christian truly retarded? Review my sweet loves... And maybe I'll give you some action for the date wink wink_**


	5. Chapter 5

Let us take a moment to review. In the last 24 hours I have got a date? An outing? God whatever it is with Christian next Sunday, I have no idea why Mason would agree to that for me. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell is going on there, are those two conspiring against me or something, if so heads will roll. I mean seriously I never showed any signs of liking him that way, I have been friendly but not that kind of friendly, we are co workers. I was not about to be mean to him, and yet again I state this is Muse we are talking about. And now Lissa is heart broken, I suppose no concert is worth her hurting, but I did not do anything wrong and if I said no now I would come off as well wrong. I never wanted her to be hurt, this cannot be easy for her. She is head over heels for Christian, though I am seriously debating whether or not he is actually retarded, how could he think I like him like that, but then again his liking of me has yet to be determined. To make matters worse Mason likes Christian but for some reason hates Dimitri. Oh and Dimitri asked me out on a date. I'm not sure what to think, or even what to feel, though that was the only thing that happened right last night. How did a night that was suppose to be well quite wonderful end so badly.

The car ride was even worse. Mason had come up with a brilliant seating arrangement in which I ended up in the back seat of his small, did I mention small Prius, in between Lissa and Christian. No words were spoken and when we had pulled up to Lissa's mansion she all but ran out quickly muttering a thank you and good bye, my heart broke along with hers as she ran inside. I could only hope that she was not lying about being mad at me. And then there was Christian, ugh what the hell was his fucking problem. As soon as Liss left the car I opted to move to her now vacant seat. The problem was that Christian did not seem to understand that I wanted the space between us. He was fucking everything up. To make matters worse when we pulled up to his house he insisted on pulling me into a hug and going on and on about the concert, I took that as a good sign though because he never mentioned how excited he was because I was going. I did not miss the twinkle in Mason's eyes. It was like he had planned this all along. Mason had something up his sleeve, I just had to figure it out before he did anything stupid.

Though I am a huge, and I repeat a huge Muse fan, I was starting to think this would be a horrible mistake. I mean yes I had been dying to see them for like forever, but I was afraid what he would do. Would he touch me, try to kiss me? What would he do if I told him no? Christian was really making this hard for me. But I could not say no now could I? I mean this was Muse we were talking about. Just because Christian may think it was a date did not mean it had to be. I could keep away from him and it's not like people talked during concerts. And Dimitri was taking me on a date on Friday. Yes, going to the concert was a must do, I was fearful not stupid.

I could not stop thinking about this said date now either. He had not asked me to go out to eat, no he had asked if he could cook for me. Did that mean he was going to bring me back to his place? God I hoped so. I could only imagine the things him and I could do behind closed doors. All involved little to no clothing, his lips all over me and his hands caressing places that lately had been aching like hell. I had been dying to kiss him since our once near kiss, I longed to feel his lips upon mine, his hands wondering me as I explored him. There was just something about him that just pulled me in.

I tossed in my bed again for the millionth time tonight. Sunday had been dull, but I suppose nothing could beat my train wreck of a graduation dinner. Lissa had not answered my texts or calls all day. I knew she was angry, but I was not the one who started things with Christian. I had made my liking of Dimitri rather clear, she knew well that he was the only man I was pining for. Hell Christian had to fucking know too seeing as he had seen us flirting shamelessly all week. I would have to stop by the cafe tomorrow and fix things with her, something about having her mad at me really irked me. I had done nothing wrong, she had no right to be upset, well not with me. God were girls really this naïve?

My phone chiming brought me back before I could get too worked up. I sat up excitedly hoping it was her answering back stating how stupid she had been acting. I knew it was a lot to ask for but come on I had done nothing. Maybe she would even ask me to come over and hang out, I loved girl time with her. To my surprise the name on the screen was not Lissa, it read Dimitri. My eyes widened and I fumbled to open the message. It was 2 am and this was surely unexpected. What could he possibly have to say to me at this hour, not that it mattered he texted me!

_**I don't know about you but I can't sleep. You awake milaya? - Dimitri**_

A smile so big crossed my face as I vigorously typed back my response. This was even better than having Liss answer me back. I had been waiting all week for this.

_Can't sleep either. What's got you up this late? Shouldn't you be sleeping the bakery opens in 4 hours-_ _Rose_

I know a lame text back but hey I had to start somewhere. Plus I was trying to start off nicely I had thought about texting him before but I thought I would scare him off. We had exchanged numbers last week and Lissa had insisted that it should be him to initiate the next move. I had wanted to call or text him so many times, often fantasying about some sexting with him. Oh maybe I could get this going tonight, not that the sexual tension we already had wasn't thick enough already, but I could use it to get thicker, eventually it was going to have to get cut. Maybe on Friday. At his place. While we had our dinner alone. Chime.

_**I was thinking about you. -Dimitri**_

Be still my pacing heart. Was this really happening? Yes yes it was and I was going to take full advantage of this. I could not believe that at 2 am we both were thinking of each other. This had to be some kind of sign. Ha when did I become such a girl, this was just plain sad.

_Funny cause I was thinking of you too. -Rose_

_**You coming in tomorrow? I would love to teach you a thing or two. -Dimitri**_

And that was the opening I needed. I did not want to come off as a total horn ball, and I was sure he was talking about actually baking something new, but I also knew that he was a man. Sex must have crossed his mind at some point with that message. And I was going to make sure it stayed on his mind. Here goes nothing.

_I was actually hoping I could teach you a thing or two. If you're willing. -Rose_

The answering message came back faster than I thought it could and when I opened the message my jaw dropped and my panties started to get wet. This was exactly what I wanted, what I needed.

_**What are you wearing? Dimitri**_

I looked down at my over sized t shirt and sweats and decided that a little white lie would not do any harm in this situation. Plus it was not like he could actually see me.

_Lacy black bra, matching boy shorts... You a boxer or briefs kind of man? Rose_

_**Usually a boxer briefs... But at the moment I opted for nothing. I might be being a little straight forward here but it has something to do with thinking about you. God I wish you were here. -Dimitri**_

Oh my freaken god. Had he really confessed that to me. Was the man back at his place touching himself to me? Something inside of me told me I should be disgusted by this admission but I was not, I was far from disgusted, I was thrilled. I liked that if he was jerking off it was to me. Shit I had been touching myself to thoughts of him all week. Not that it had been helping me any, if anything it made seeing him at the bakery even harder. All I had been wanting to do was jump on him and beg him to make me his. Yea hard to believe I was a virgin with all the naughty thoughts I had been having. Being around Dimitri did things to me, and I loved the feeling.

_Wish I was there too. Maybe then I could help you with whatever problem it is you have. -Rose_

_**I'm so glad you said yes to the date. I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into? -Dimitri**_

I could only hope I had gotten myself into what I was thinking of. I understood that my virginity was something sacred and I should not just be handing it out. But fuck this was Dimitri, I just knew he was the one I wanted to take it. I did not even care if we just had sex and that was it, ok I lied I would love for it to be more, but at the moment I was horny, he was everything I wanted and more. And his thoughts were similar to mine. We got along swell, and we never ran out of things to talk to either.

_Oh I know. And I'm more than willing to give you what you want. -Rose_

We spent about two more hours texting back and forth, he even went into detail of what he wanted to do with me, all of which I was more than willing to do. We sent message after of message talking about kissing, touching, exploring. I nearly died when he sent me a very vivid message about licking my lower lips until I trembled in pleasure. I fell asleep longing for my alarm to go off so I could get ready and see Dimitri, little did I know my brother had other plans.

"Rose wake up!" I was awoken from my dirty dream of a sexy Russian licking me by being lifted off my bed and thrown into a cold shower. What the fuck?

"Mason what the fuck?!" I was angry for a few reasons, one he disturbed an amazing dream. Two I was now cold and wet, and not in the good way, in my sleep wear. And three Mason was up to something I could tell by the glint in his eyes. I wore the same expression when I was up to something myself.

"You and I have plans. You're coming into work with me. Dress appropriately, and be ready in 20 minutes." With that he left leaving no room for arguments. All I wanted to do was punch him square in the face.

I wanted to tell him fuck no. I really did, my need to see Dimitri was a hot flaming coal, but at the same time I wanted to know what Mason did for a living. The Guardians was a place not many knew about. I had looked them up before and the search engine had come up with mostly conspiracy theories. Stuff about the guardians being assassins, or finding aliens and shit. I did not believe any of them. The guardians were clearly something less cool. I mean Mason worked for them for christsake. So even though I ached to see Dimitri my curiosity to know what Mason's job was all about won.

_Mason is forcing me to go to work with him today. Damn shame really I was hoping for a little preview of what was to come for my birthday. -Rose_

I set the phone down knowing he would take a few to answer. Looking at the time I knew he was probably either elbow deep in dough, or fighting Tasha off, her fully taking advantage of the fact that I was not there. All last week Dimitri had sent me out to help her. She had been livid, I'm pretty sure the only reason she came in was to see him. The look of horror that crossed her pale features as I helped her every day was humorous. Dimitri had refused to come out of the kitchen to see her, something I suggested to get her off his back. I had been so happy that he had agreed, he said she drove him crazy, but then proceeded to tell how much I drove him crazy and he inched closer to me, touching my cheek and slowly running his hand down my arm. My phone chimed and I quickly read the message.

_**What a shame... I can honestly say I'll miss you today... Come in as soon as you can. -Dimitri**_

"What the hell are you thinking about? You've had that damn stupid look on your face for over a week." I knew what look I had, Liss had informed me of it time and time again. She called it the giddy glare, apparently it came on my face every time I thought of Dimitri.

"Nothing you ass. Are we leaving?" I brushed past him grabbing my purse on the way out. I heard him sigh but after telling Eddie to be good he followed me out to his car.

The ride was silent, every once in a while though Mason would shoot me a look and smile. I really wanted to know the real reason why he was taking me to work. I texted Dimitri some sappy little message and settled back, wondering where today was going to take me. I had asked many times to tag along and his answer had always been a stern no. But now here he was taking me and with that god damn stupid smirk on his face. Whatever he had planned was not something I would like, that much I knew. Mase was sneaky like I was. We may look nothing alike but we both were evil plotting jackasses. I was going to keep my guard up, Mason was one sly son of a bitch. I could only image who we both came out with. Janine was weird, and started a lot of crap, but I could only assume we came out more like our father. We both had this air about us that willed people to just leave us alone. Most knew not to piss us off, it is why we clashed so much.

I could not help the sick feeling that settled in my stomach as Mason had me walk deeper and deeper into the building. I could have sworn the building did not look this big from the outside. All those theories about the guardians spun around in my mind, it was odd that I never had the urge to ask Mason what he did for a living, but now suddenly I wished I knew. As a child I had seen our mother wear the same badge Mason now wears, I came to the conclusion that she too had worked for the guardians. Was that why she got up and disappeared? Why was this place giving me the creeps? After about 10 more minutes of walking we finally made it to the office Mason had been looking for. The name plate read Alberta Petrov. I eyed it warily as I read her title Head of Security.

Did Mason work for a security team? I suppose it made sense, his uniform resembled that of a body guard. The only thing was that I knew it was expensive, the slacks name brand, shoes shiny and new. What the hell did he really do, and why was he bringing me to his boss. God this was not going to end well. I had plans for this fine Monday morning, and he was ruining all of them.

"Straighten up." Mason whispered in my ear as he nearly pushed me into the room.

Sitting behind a rather large desk sat a woman that I guessed to be around mid thirties. She had dark skin, and female version of a mow hawk. I honestly thought the woman looked badass. She sat there with a smirk on her face and confidence radiated off of her. She waved her hand to the two seats in front of her desk and without any questions we both sat down. She shuffled through some papers and soon found what she was looking for.

"So Ms. Hathaway, I hear you are looking for a job." Huh, what? No I was not. What was going on, was this his plan, to get me a job when I had clearly stated that I already had one lined up.

"Umm with all due respect, I was not." I looked over at Mason who had a smug look on his face, though with my words he turned and glared at me. Oh he did not like that.

"I can assure you she is looking for a job." Oh fuck no he was not going to do this to me. I was sure that whatever job this Alberta lady had to offer to me would be a good one, but he was not going to do this to me. Not now not ever, this was my life and he was no longer going to tell me what to do.

"I'm sorry Ms. Petrov. I do not know what Mason said to you, but the last time I checked I was in charge of my life. I know you probably have an amazing job to offer me, but I have made it clear that I have already found myself a job. Thank you for your time and I apologize that we have wasted it." I started to get up until I heard a laugh from behind us.

"She truly is just like her mother. I told you she was not going to just accept what you were doing." I turned around to the voice and nearly died laughing at what I saw.

The man standing behind us was tall, yet not taller than Dimitri. He had black hair, tan skin, and deep brown eyes that seemed oddly familiar. But that was not what got me. He was decked out in a purple pin stripped suit, a yellow bow tie adorning his neck. Gold hoop earring hanging off his left ear, and his fingers each had a ring. He looked like a pimp gone wrong.

"Pardon your brothers rude behavior, my name is Ibriham Mazur." He extended his hand to me and I quickly rose to shake it. He eyed me closely but his smile never waved.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. It's a pleasure but I really do not want this job, I have found one on my own that I would very much like to keep." I ran my eyes down his body and back up, just because he was taller and older than me did not mean I was intimidated.

"That is fine Rosemarie. I knew your mother, we were quite close friends. She would never do anything she did not want to, and I would expect no less from her daughter." He took his hand back and looked over at Mason. "I told you to let your sister be, she's a very wonderful young woman who deserves to pick her own future." I was expecting Mason to argue back, claim that he had a right to help me, to force me to work for them, but I was surprised at his answer.

"You were right Mr. Mazur. I suppose I should let Rose go about her day." Mason's head hung in defeat, and pure confusion filled me. Mason never gave up so easily, something was wrong here, and I was going to have to figure it out.

"Well before she leaves would you like a tour of the building Rosemarie?" This Mazur guy looked at me questioningly, and I shivered. He may dress like a ridiculous clown but there was something about him that just screamed, "Don't fuck with me."

"It's Rose. And yes I would love a tour." He extended his arm to me and without thinking I took it.

We left Mason and Alberta behind and we began our tour. It was an odd feeling that I got being around Mazur, I was not afraid of him, or even uncomfortable. I had never had a father figure other than Mason in my life but I felt like he could be mine. I felt like I was suppose let him guide me around. And if I was not mistaken it seemed like everything he pointed out to me, he wanted me to approve of. I found myself smiling a lot around him, and soon found out we both had the same sense of humor.

"So what exactly are the guardians?" I was growing curious and if there was ever a time to find out it was now. He was supplying answers, and I had many questions.

"It's actually a very simple thing. We simply provide protection to those who need it. It is essentially a company of bodyguards." He pulled away from me and stood in front of me. "We are the best of the best though, presidents from all over the world use us. And all the important people as well. Mason was wrong to want you to come here." I was thrown off by that comment.

"And why do you say that?" How did this man even know my mother? Why did Mason seem to answer to him when he hated taking orders. I knew Mazur was his boss, but Mason was like a puppet in his hands.

"Mason took after his mother. She worked here for years. But you my dear, you have a different path, one that you need to find out on your own. He said you got a job at a bakery, am I correct?" I took a deep breath in and tried to take everything in.

"Yes, Dimitri hired me. I like the thought of working there, I can learn new things, and well it is my first job, I still want to go to college." He nodded his head in approval.

"Then that is what you should do. And please Rose do not ever hesitate to ask for our help if you need it. And cut Mason some slack, I believe he has done a wonderful job raising you and your brother." With that Ibriham called someone over to help me out and he left out of a door I did not even know was there.

The gentleman that drove me home called himself Mikhail. I used my time though to think about what had just happened. At least I now knew what Mason did for a living, but I could not help but shake that I was missing something. Who was Ibriham Mazur? Why did Mason listen to him? And why had Mason tried to get me a job with the guardians? I understood that Janine had worked for them, and now he did, but why would he want to bring me into that world. Ibriham had been correct I did deserve to pick my own future, but why had Mason agreed that he was right? Was Mason going to come home yelling at me for saying no? My head was spinning. My phone chimed in my hand.

_I'm Sorry! I'm so stupid! Please please come over at 3?- Lissa_

Who would have a thought a text like that would make me feel so happy. I had been mad at her for ignoring me, but deep down I knew why she had done it. She needed to collect herself, and not take out her frustrations out on me. I probably would have reacted even worse than she had, at least Lissa had been civil about it. I probably would have ended up punching someone. It was in my nature to punch first then ask questions later, I really was not good with impulse control. Maybe that had been the reason Mason never let me go to public and or private school. Had he been making sure I would stay out of trouble. I laughed at the thought. Poor Mason, this had not gone his way. I thought to all the times that he caught me making out with a boy. Yes, it made me seem like a slut, but all we did was kiss. He also caught me on several occasions sneaking out, I had no where to go, but I still did it in hopes to find a party somewhere. I would find one from time to time, but recently my luck had run out. I also had something to keep in entertained, Dimitri.

_Sure do you mind picking me up? I'm at the apartment, and I have no ride. -Rose_

As I walked into the apartment I received two messages one from Lissa to which she told me she would be there in an hour and one from Dimitri. Dimitri's message made my day.

_**I've missed you so much today. The bakery is not the same without you. -Dimitri**_

I answered back promising to see him tomorrow, I also bravely asked if I could call him later. After a few minutes he had answered back telling me he could not wait to hear my voice. The squeal that left my lips caused Eddie's babysitter to jump up, and I could not help but laugh.

"Why you so happy Rosie?" Eddie came up to me and hugged my waist.

"Because Eddie, things are finally starting to go my way." I smiled down at him and pulled him into my room.

I had not been home as often, and I missed my one on one time with Eddie. He was such a sweet caring kid, I wish there was something I could do for him. I really had to convince Mason to let him go to a regular school. I did not want him to grow up like me with no friends. He was just a kid, he needed to go on playdates, and just be a kid. Maybe I could get that Mazur guy to help me gang up on Mase, he seemed to willingly listen to him.

"Rosie?" Eddie looked up at me a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, Ed." I was looking through my closet for something to change into and had turned around just in time to see Eddie smile.

"I like Dimitri, is he your boyfriend?" I laughed at the question.

"Well he is not right now, but I am working on it." Eddie sat up and came to join me in the closet.

"He told me he likes you." I stopped what I was doing and looked at my brother. He was being completely serious.

"And when did you tell you this?" I had stopped what I was doing and focused all my attention on the little boy in front of me. I knew he was not making this up, and knowing that Dimitri had talked to him about liking me made me giddy.

"At the dinner, when you and Lissa were in the bathroom. That weird kid and Masey were talking and Dimitri came and sat next to me." I could have started jumping right then and there, but I had to know more.

"What did he say Ed?" I sounded desperate but Eddie would not know the difference.

"He wanted my help. He said he wanted me to like him, because he really really liked you and wanted you to be his girlfriend." Eddie smiled up at me and reached into his pocket. He pulled out something and closed his small fist around it. "Close your eyes Rosie, and put your hand out." I quickly complied way too eager to find out what he was holding.

He placed a small cool object in my hand and my eyes shot open. I was a little thrown off by what it was. I knew what it was but I did not understand why Dimitri would give it to Eddie to give to me. I brought the small object closer to my face and studied it. It was a small round pendant, it was a nazar. My mother had worn one when I was child. It looked like an eye, it was blue and even had a small black pupil to it. It was meant to protect the person wearing it. The evil eye my mother had called it. It was popular in the Turkish culture, it made my heart melt that he would get me something that held some of my heritage.

"He said he wanted to make sure you were safe at all times." Eddie reached for his necklace and pulled it out showing a small pendant of his own, it matched mine. "He gave me one too, said it would make us all close, did you know he wears one around his neck Rosie. We are all like best friends, Dimitri is my bestest friend ever." I pulled him into a hug and nearly sobbed. Dimitri had wanted to win over my little brother too, and Eddie had liked him too. Dimitri was too sweet for words, this was all so amazing.

My life had truly been overtaken by that man. I never would have thought that in such little time I could be completely enamored with Dimitri. He was sweet and caring, thoughtful. And let us not forget sexy as fuck. He made me feel things in places that were rated R. But he was also slowly but surely making his way into my heart. And what surprised me the most was the fact that I was not scared. I had never been so sure of something in my entire life. I wanted him in my life, I knew I already wanted to give myself to him in every way possible. I just could only hope that he would not end up breaking my heart. My life was changing, and I was growing up and I for once was loving the way my life was going.

"Oh Rose guess whose here!" Lissa barged through the door and threw herself at me. I could not help but wrapping my arms around her, and soon Eddie joined in.

Lissa insisted we stay at my place and hang out with Eddie. It was like she knew that I needed to spend time with him. After about 2 hours he grew tired of us and left to do his own thing. I started to tell her what Mason had done and she stopped me.

"Andre did the same thing to me. I wanted to just go into school but he made me go in for a job as well! Did you say no?" I looked at her shocked. Now I really had to know what was going on.

"Of course I said no I want to work with Dimitri, I do not need him finding a job for me, plus I do not think a place like that is for me. I felt like there was something I was not being told" I looked up at her worried. "Did you say yes?"

"Oh god no. Those hands." She held them out and held my gaze. "Do not do body guarding. Coffee I can make, but fighting and protecting, please!"

"Geez Liss. It's not that bad. I run every morning, and I naturally can throw a mean right hook. I mean I am sure I would be good at it, clearly it runs in the family, but I don't know I think I'm going to do my own thing." Lissa nodded and agreed. And suddenly I remembered something.

"Dimitri asked me out on a date, and here read these." I handed her my phone and she began reading it before I regreted letting her do it. She looked up at me eyes bugging out.

"You're so bad! Rose these are naughty texts." I laughed at her, naughty text, seriously? Those texts should be illegal.

"I know right? I mean I knew he liked me but this... This is fucking awesome." We both laughed at this and soon we started our gossip, and against her wanting we made a plan to knock some sense into Christian. This up coming week sure was going to be interesting.

**_Wow you all are so amazing! I cannot believe all the love I have been receiving. I wish I could answer back to all you guest reviewers! You have some amazing words for me... Thank you... Thank you to all who constantly read and review... Wow I have a ton of faves and follows! Wow wow wow... Ok I am done... So what did you think of the chapter? What the hell was Mase thinking? Rose and Dimitri sexting? What is going to happen when those two see each other again? Will Lissa ever get Christian? Ok review and give me love... See you all next week!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"You know I am starting to think my brother is the biggest fucking ass ever." Dimitri turned from the ingredient wall and looked at me with amusement. He had been trying to make something for the last hour but I being me kept distracting him, I could not help it and he was not stopping me. He took a few steps closer and settled himself in front of me, leaning against the counter. I almost lost my train of thought as I gazed into his eyes. His eyes were so gorgeous, so brown and deep.

"And why do you say that Roza?" He knew why, but he clearly wanted me to amuse him. Ever since I walked in this morning there was this ever growing tension surrounding us. At first I feared it was a bad thing, until he voiced his excitement for our date in two days. Not only that I had caught him sneaking looks every so often, something I had been doing myself. Not to mention that he was going out of his way to stay close to me, touching my hand, shoulder or cheek as often as possible.

"He is trying to stop me from going on our date on Friday. Not that he can thought, but still, its getting annoying. You should have seen him, he even went as far as to say I was acting slutty by going out with you and Christian." I sighed loudly and looked him square in the eyes, the comment about being a slut seemed to bring an angry spark in him. "It's not a date, its an outing and I will be making sure he knows it. I mean I thought he knew who I liked" I stared at Dimitri, causing him to chuckle. I was about to sigh again when Dimitri caught me off guard by pulling me to him. It was just a hug but it meant so much to me, he was trying to comfort me, trying to make me feel better, he did not have to, but he wanted to.

"It will work out milaya. He's your brother, I know I acted well like an ass with my sisters love interests, I think it is required to be a brother. I know there have been many times when they wanted to beat the crap out of me" He pulled back and I saw something cross his features longing, wanting, I was not sure. His mouth opened and closed a few times, I could not help but wonder what was on his mind. "Can I..." He straightened up some and confidence grew in him. Male power radiated off of him and I softly swooned. "Can I kiss you?" What?

At that moment my mind went numb. I had not been able to see him Monday or Tuesday and ever since I walked through the door it was like he wanted to do or say something. I could barely even think now knowing that this whole time he wanted to kiss me. I had been aching to kiss him since the day I met him, it was also so sweet that he would ask me, I mean he was more than welcome to just kiss me. I found myself looking into his eyes and I smiled. His returning smile lit up the already bright room, it was weird to think that even so soon into this we did not need words to answer each other. I brought my hands up and around his neck, helping to lead his mouth to mine. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, like in the movies the anticipation building up. His head leaned down and tilted right and I went up on my tip toes and tilted my head. His lips where so close and I let out a soft breath. This was even better than I had imagined. I mean it could not even be more perfect if I had planned it.

"You're so beautiful, so beautiful it hurts." And with that his lips met mine.

The world spun. I had kissed many men in my short life but nothing was like this. I never would have thought that kissing someone could be so amazing, so exhilarating. His lips were soft, they felt like velvet against mine, and they fit like he was made just for me. The kiss was slow and easy, it held so much meaning as our lips moved softly against each other. That was until his hands tightened around me and he pulled me closer to him. With that one movement he deepened the kiss, his tongue skimmed my bottom lip and I could not help the soft whimper that left me. I welcomed the feel and taste of him and soon he was exploring my mouth. His tongue was rough yet gentle, and it was even better than I had imagined. The kiss had me longing for more of him. As I wound my hands in his hair I decided that this would be the perfect time to try and dominate the kiss. My tongue joined his, and reality disappeared. His hair was so smooth and silky in my hands, his body pressed so close to mine. I could feel his muscles rippling, I could feel every inch of him against me. He felt so fucking good, this kiss was so fucking good.

A moan escaped his throat and this only egged me to continue what I was doing. His hands sank lower reaching the hem of my shirt, his big hands feeling amazing as they slipped under the shirt and touched my skin. I was lost in everything that was Dimitri, his touch, taste, and scent was surrounding me, bringing me into a world that revolved solely around him. My need to touch his bare skin increased I took my hands out of his hair and led them downward, feeling his back muscles through his shirt and soon I found my own hands under his shirt and what heaven I found there. I traced patterns on his back, and this once again brought us impossibly closer. We kissed and kissed and kissed. Suddenly I felt my legs leave the floor and he scooped me up and placed me on the counter, I remembered the flour we had spread there earlier and was about to say something until his hands skimmed higher and rested under my shirt near my ribs. He pushed my legs apart and nestled himself in between my legs, never breaking the kiss. This was sexy, hot, amazing, you name it this kiss was. We were both letting out the pent up frustrations that the sexual tension was making. Suddenly Dimitri pulled away, both of us breathing heavy neither one looking away from the other. A smile came onto both our faces as our chest heaved. He looked so sexy. Fuck I felt sexy, this was so exotic, so kinky, fuck I was so horny.

"That was even better than I had imagined." He gasped out, all while reaching to bring some loose strands of hair away from my face. I wanted to fix his hair but I could not get myself to. He looked so sexy with it tussled. He wore the look well, and I tried my hardest not to think of how sexy he would look after having sex.

"I know." It was the only thing I could trust myself to say. Especially since he was still so close to me. I could feel his arousal through his pants, and my own was causing my underwear to slowly become soaked. Dimitri clung to me and was about to kiss me again when the bell rang. He smiled widely and turned to go help the customer. I followed him with my eyes and knew I was going to have to stop him. The customer was going to ask questions if I didn't.

"Dimitri!" He turned around confusion crossing his eyes. I laughed, he clearly was not thinking straight. "You might want to fix your hair." His hair had been tied back to keep it from getting in his sweet treats, but seeing as I got my fingers lost in it about a minute ago it was sticking up all over the place. He laughed at this and took the tie out running his fingers through his silky locks. He winked at me before he turned back around and headed to help whoever had walked in. Had I mentioned how sexy he looked when he winked, ok fine he looked sexy no matter what he did, fuck he was so hot.

A goofy smile graced my lips as he walked out. I turned back to look forward and could barely believe what just had happened, he had kissed me, and it had felt so fucking good. I had never been kissed like that before, and as corny as it may sound it was like I had been kissed for the very first time. I rubbed my lips with my fingers, and could feel the tingle his lips had left behind. I knew I would never forget that kiss as long as I lived, I would never be able to kiss anyone else after this. At that very moment I was aware that Dimitri may very well be the man to ruin all other men for me. The thought did not scare me at all, I knew there would never be anyone better than him. He may have his flaws, but to me, in my eyes he was perfect. And something told me he was only going to prove this to me time and time again. He was Dimitri, Russian god, sexy fuck, strong, big, fucking...

"You know you look rather sexy when you're in deep thought." I looked up surprised that Dimitri had come back and I had not noticed. Not only that but only a foot separated us. Huh, I was really going to have to work on that, he was always sneaking up on me. I mean I had to learn how to do that, cause I could never sneak up on him.

"Oh do I? If I can look sexy lost in thought thinking not even trying, I wonder how sexy I can look when I actually try." He raised an eyebrow at this and took the step in that separated us. I smiled widely and I saw how he reacted to what I had just said. His breathing hitched as he leaned in closer, his hands hoovering over my hips.

"God Roza do you know what you do to me?" His hands found my hips and he squeezed lightly. How the fuck did that feel so good, my eyes closed, and I tilted my head side ways. Who would have ever thought that such an act could make my body respond like this. I had never been one to think that being rough would be a turn on, but right now I wanted Dimitri to man handle the shit out of me. Push me into a wall, squeeze me, touch me, tease me.

I was not expecting him to come in closer and kiss my neck. He trailed soft kisses, sucking lightly only adding on to the pleasure he was bringing me. "You taste divine. Your smell is intoxicating. Do you know how hard I had to work to stay away from you?" I opened my eyes and met his. Why would he try and stay away? I wanted him, fuck I wanted him so badly. And his need of me was only making it harder to not strip him naked and take him right on the bench, fuck the fact that we made food on it, it could be cleaned easily.

"It's a good thing you don't have to stay away anymore. Cause this is heaven." I reached out and tucked his hair back bringing his face to mine. I took my chance and kissed him again, not that he was fighting it. He was encouraging me as his hold on me tightened.

I did feel bad that I was distracting him, but I knew it was a distraction that he welcomed. We spent most of the morning making out, we made a batch of cookies here and there, but were far too distracted to do much else. He had once again brought in lunch, some weird red soup and some stuffed dumplings of sorts. Just like everything he made it tasted amazing. I ate my share and ended up stealing some of his. As weird as the food seemed it tasted great, that and I did really love food. At first his weird Russian food scared me, but he had proven time and time again that the stuff tasted wonderful.

"I'm glad you have a good appetite, my mother will love feeding you." He smiled fondly. I knew Dimitri missed his family, but soon they would be here. The bakery was doing wonderfully, and in a months time the rest of the Belikov's would be here. He talked a lot about them to me, and had even told me he told them about me. I was nervous to meet them, but even more so that they would not approve. I mean meeting the family was suppose to be the hardest part of a relationship, I just hoped I could live to see the day after that. He had three sisters that had to approve of me. And woman could be bitches. I was terrified that they would hate me and tell him to give me up. Would he listen to them? I had to stop thinking I was getting worked up over nothing, they weren't even here yet.

"I'm going to assume that she like you likes to cook?" Stupid question but I was trying to avoid attacking him on the table, he was so tempting, once we got going it was like we could not stop.

"Oh yes mama is a fine cook too. You are going to love all the things she makes, here in the bakery I make some Russian treats, most are American. But she is 100% a Russian chef." He got off his seat and walked over to me and pushed my bowl away. "Enough about her though, we have twenty minutes until Christian gets in, and I plan to kiss you that whole time."

And just like that our lips locked again. Also just like every other time I lost track of everything, I was sure he did too. This was all too good to be true, I was the luckiest woman alive. God I was such a sucker for this man, I had never thought this is where I would be. I knew I wanted my future to be mine, I wanted a job, and some day to go to college, but I had never added a man onto that list. Dimitri came into my life without me wanting someone like him, but now that I had him I could never let him go.

Our time together was cut short as the bell rang and I knew it was Christian's turn to come in for a shift. Dimitri pulled back from the intense kiss we had been consumed by and a scowl crossed his face. He had not mentioned anything about Christian, but I knew it was bothering him. He should have known he had nothing to worry about, he had clearly claimed me as his own a long time ago. And the fact that we had spent hours making out should have clued him in that I was all his. But I could understand his worry, I mean we were going out on Sunday, but he had me all Friday night.

"Afternoon!" Christian called from the front. A low growl rumbled through Dimitri's chest. I could not help but laugh at his jealousy, it made me feel so wanted.

"Be nice. You have nothing to worry about." I pulled him in and kissed him passionately. "He has nothing on you." If only Dimitri knew how true that was, Christian was an Ok looking guy, but he had nothing on him. Dimitri was perfection, the guy girls swooned over, a guy that was just too good to be true.

With that I pulled away from him and walked out to greet Christian. I was going to wait to question him but right now was a good of time as ever. I walked out and noticed Dimitri had stayed behind, I mentally sighed in relief this would be easier without him looking over our way mad. That and I feared Dimitri would do something irrational before I could straighten this out, like fire Christian, or worse punch him. I laughed at seeing that, I was sure Dimitri could land a mean punch, he was a well built man.

"Hey Christian can we talk?" He looked up with a big smile on his face and nodded, waving me over to a booth. Ok just stay calm, this is the right thing to do. I mean I had to know what was going on, this was a problem I had to fix. I owed it to Lissa to see what was going on in that dumb head of his.

"Sure Rose what's up?" I decided to sit across from him, making sure not to give him the wrong idea. I also kept my hands at my sides, avoiding him reaching out to them. Here goes nothing.

"It's about Sunday." I looked up and met his eyes for the first time, bringing up Sunday and the concert brought out a sparkle in his eye. God, I was really hoping his heart was not something I could break, I could be a bitch, but I did not like hurting people, well not nice people. And Christian was a nice guy, he had given me no real reason to dislike him, other than being an idiot and not seeing how much Lissa liked him, but that was fixable, a small flaw.

"Oh yes it's going to be awesome Rose! Have you ever seen them live? It's freaken amazing. We are going to have a blast." His face lit up and a smile graced his lips. God he was making this harder for me. But wait he was excited about the band mostly, that is a good thing. This was not a date, not a date.

"Look Christian. I'm excited for the concert. But... Umm." God I should have thought about what I was going to say. My mind was blanking and his genuine smile was making this harder. "Look I don't want to give you mixed signals. I well do you... Umm do you think this is a date?" I looked up and shock registered in his eyes. I had done this all wrong, what the fuck. I really hoped he did not think I wanted it to be a date. Man I was bad at this.

"Heh... Well you know... I was..." Christian was not meeting my eyes and I suddenly felt like an ass. He was probably hoping it was. "Ok look Rose I have something to confess. But please... God please don't punch me."

"Umm... Ok?" What the hell. Why would I be punching him, what did he do? I straightened up and looked up at him, making sure to hold a stable gaze.

"I like you yes. I think you're pretty and awesome to talk to. And if I actually thought I had a chance I would totally go for you. But... Well it's obvious you like someone else." He tilted his head towards the door that led to the kitchen. "It's hard not to miss you two flirting. So well I wanted it to be a date but I'm not dumb. I wasn't even going to ask but ummm... Fuck, please don't punch me ok?"

"Geez Christian just spit it out already." My patience was wearing thin, why the hell did he ask me on a date when he knew I liked Dimitri. And why would I punch him. He needed to start talking and fast the small amount of patience I had was about to snap now, I had to know what was going on, it had to be bad if he thought I would punch him.

"Your brother figured out I worked here last week. He figured you were spending your days here, I have no idea how he found out, I swear I did not tell him. He stopped me outside while I waited for Tasha. And well he doesn't like Dimitri, he told me he wanted to keep you guys away from each other. He asked me if I liked you and when I said yes he came up with the idea... He paid me to ask you out. And before you hit me I said no to the money but damn Rose he kept insisting. And then he got the tickets for me. And well all he wanted was for me to distract you. I knew you would still go for Dimitri but I kind of wanted to see if you would say yes to me and..." I stopped his rambling. I could not listen anymore. Mason was taking this too far.

"Let me get this straight. My jackass of a fucktard brother, paid you to take me out on a date so I would stay away from Dimitri?" My words came through clenched teeth. Mason was going to die. He was not going to do this to me. It was my life, and I was the one running this show. I know he cared about me, and only wanted me to have the very best, but he was doing a horrible job of this. He was making me unhappy, he was trying to run my life, and in the process ruining it. Come Friday I would be an adult, one he could not tell what to do.

"Pretty much. Are you mad at me?" Christian was cringing away, clearly waiting for me to snap and punch him. And for a second I wanted to, but then I stopped, Mason I was mad with Mason.

"Oh no. Honestly I would have done the same thing in your place. I'm beyond pissed at him." I got off the seat and started pacing. "So he wants to fuck with my life? He wants to pick what is best for me? Fine." I turned and faced Christian. "You're going to help me. We are going to make my brother think I like you. We are going to fuck with him. You down?" I stared at him waiting for an answer. I heard something shuffle and noticed Dimitri had joined us a look of interest on his face. I suppose I must have looked a sight, when I got an idea I got excited, and this was going to be epic.

"Umm sure but I know I'm not in a position to ask for favors, but can I ask for one?" He looked between Dimitri and I. And then down at the table, he held his hands tightly together, and looked a little ashamed.

"What favor is this?" Dimitri asked for me and took a step closer to me. Dimitri was becoming protective of me, not that I minded. If anything it was turning me on. I was surely becoming one horny ass fuck. Oh man he looked so good when he was being dominating.

"I kind of like Lissa. And seeing as you're spoken for do you think that maybe..." I had to laugh, why the hell did he not go for her first. Did he think she did not like him, god this boy was a dumbass.

"Yes god fuck yes I can help with that! Geez took you long enough. How could you not see that she likes you!" I sighed loudly and started to laugh again. Wow had things taken a slightly crazy turn. But all of which I was happy for. Mason had to stop fucking with my life. And he was going to pay. And now Lissa was going to be happy, I would get Dimitri she would get Christian and Mason, Oh Mason was going to pay.

"So we have a plan to make." Dimitri pulled up a chair while I slid back into the booth. I rubbed my hands together, and waggled my eyebrows. Oh this was going to be good.

"Yes we do dear. And I know exactly where to start. Tomorrow Christian will pick me up, we will tell him we are going on a date" I waved between Christian and myself. "When I will actually be on a date with Dimitri. And you Christian will have a date with Lissa. We are going to make Mason think we are dating and when he's convinced we are going to give him some wonderful news!" Oh yes this was going to be even better than I thought.

"What news is that?!" Christian was nearly jumping in his seat. He must like messing with people as much as I do. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and gave a pointed look to Christian.

"I will let you know when the time is right." I smirked at the boys. Oh this was going to be good, Mason was going to flip out by the end of this, he was going to learn not to fuck with me.

"I like that look on you." Dimitri turned my face towards him. He lightly traced my lips with his pointer finger and I shivered.

"What look is that?" I raised my brows at him a seductive smile taking over. God he did such wonderful things to me. His fingers felt so good against my lips, it was making me become wet again.

"That you're up to no good." I leaned in and closed the space between us kissing him deeply. As with every kiss we had so far the world disappeared, time stopped, and everything was forgotten.

"Oh god guys really! I'm right here!" Christian was trying to get out of the booth but his efforts weren't working. The booth was small and Dimitri's chair was in his way. It was funny that he had liked me, but I was glad he was cool now, that and I was about to hook him up with Lissa, if anything he owed me.

"Mmmmm." I slowly pulled away from Dimitri. I looked at Christian from the corner of my eye and laughed at what I saw. He looked horrified. "Awe sorry little boy, forgot you've never been kissed."

"Ha, funny. I have kissed plenty. I just don't want to see you two go at it." He finally got out of the booth as someone walked in. Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back.

Suddenly I was up against a wall, Dimitri's lips on mine, his body close, as his hands started to feel around my body. I lightly moaned into the kiss, fuck I wanted him so badly. The ache in my core was unbearable. Fuck I was so horny, and so was he. I took the chance to feel him up, and as my hand passed by lightly over his buldge, Dimitri pulled back.

"You have no idea the things I want to do to you. I have never wanted someone this badly." His hands reached behind me and squeezed my ass.

"Oh I do know, you do the same to me." I mimicked his action and squeezed his ass as well. God what a perfect ass it was. Squats, man he must do a million squats.

"You going over Lissa's soon?" Dimitri pulled away and started to prep a new batch of, oh god knows what.

"Yea, I think she will be pleased to know what is going on. Though I think Andre is up to something to." Dimitri looked up confused and I laughed at myself. I had forgotten Dimitri did not know him, I was so use to telling him everything.

"It's Lissa's brother he works with Mason. He brought her into work too trying to get her a job." I shrugged my shoulders, but Dimitri looked around nervously.

"I don't like those guardians. My father use to be one. I think they do more than they say." I was caught off guard it was the first time he had ever spoken of his father.

"Why do you think that?" This peaked my interest, they had also made me uncomfortable, and Abe had really thought it was a bad idea for me to join them. I was going to have to find out what was going on there, they clearly were up to no good.

"My father was always gone. As a child I always thought his job was so cool. He would guard such important people. He would come home with amazing gifts, but he was ever barely home. Then one day he never returned. My family and I never got an answer, that and when I went to go investigate when I got older, they told me he never worked for them." Dimitri looked up his eyebrows furrowed. " I am 100% positive my father worked for them. I'm glad you and Lissa will not be involved. But I would be lying if I did not say Mason being on of them doesn't set me off."

"I understand completely. I told you that man stopped Mason. I do not get that though. Anyways I guess I should not worry too much. I am not part of it, and neither is she. All is well. And Mason needs to learn his lesson." I smirked, and Dimitri stepped closer.

"I'm glad I don't want you involved in anything like that." Dimitri closed the space between us again and hugged me, my phone ringing broke the tense atmosphere.

"Hey Liss!" I was excited to talk to her, god I had so much to tell her. And I knew she was going to be estatic.

"Hey Rose baby, you ready for me to pick you up?" She sounded like her normal cheery self. This was good, I was still scared she was secretly mad at me, though after today she would have no reason to. Everything was going to work itself out. With one last lingering kiss, I left Dimitri with the promise of seeing him tomorrow. I had some planning to do now with Lissa and I knew this part was going to be fun.

**_You guys freaken rock! Thank you so much for all the love... Reviews were amazing to read through... Favorites and follows wow! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you... Also take a look at Roza M Belikova's newest story Summer Romance, I am her beta, and am very excited to work on it with her. And rcracer 123's Finding love and keeping it! Both are writing great stories that I beta! Ok So what did you think? They kissed! Was the kissing to your standards? She confronted Christian, what do you think of what Mase did? How will Lissa take the news? And most importantly what is going to happen on Dimitri and Rose's date? Make my day by reviewing peeps!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Have you ever woken up and just thought "fuck today is going to be a fucking fantastic day"? Honestly I don't care if you have, I'm just saying this cause that's how I woke up this morning. I had come home and planted my evil seed in Mason mind, he thought Christian and I had a date tonight. God he was so stupid. I had told him my birthday dinner with Dimitri had been canceled and I was heart broken. He did not even comfort me, he just insisted that it had been for the best. I had no idea why he had such a dislike for Dimitri, and I was going to find out, but it was going to have to wait for now. Little did he know both nights I would be over Dimitri's place doing god knows what. Now you can see why I woke up extremely happy and excited. Life was great. And I knew it was only going to get better. And in the process I was fucking with Mason, that was always fun to do, and entertaining.

Lissa had nearly fainted when I told her what had happened, I was glad I had not told her while she was driving. She would have definitely killed us both, and that would have been a pity, seeing as everything was now going our way. The thing with Lissa is that her emotions are always turned on to max. When she's sad she's depressingly sad, when she's happy she's fucking happy. I learned to love it though, it actually made telling her things interesting. The squealed that left her lips had left me partially deaf for the next few hours. It had taken her about an hour to start talking normally to me. Her voiced had remained high pitched and rapid the whole time I hung out with her, though, but for some reason it just suited her. Lissa was just such a different person, it was nice to have her around, she kept me in check. And the fact that I had been able to bring her good news made me feel good about myself.

Lissa had made me help her choose an outfit, along with how her make up should look, whether she should wear her hair up or down, she had even gotten as far as to ask me what gum she should chew. I stopped her when she asked what thong she would look best in. Hey I was open to help but I did not want to see her small little pale ass. She had slapped my arm pretty hard when I had accidentally let that slip out of my mouth. But seriously I was close with her but not that close. Then again if she had begged I probably would have caved, saying no to her is not easy. That was thing about her though she could talk anyone into anything, but yet she had not thought she could use that to pull Christian in. I was sure if she had just talked to him he would have fallen prey to her a long time ago, she disagreed but I knew I was right about this one.

Anyways I have gotten side tracked. Back to the Mason situation, yea about that. He had been a total ass when I told him Dimitri had bailed, stating he knew it was going to happen. He had even gone as far as talking shit about him, saying his bakery probably funded the Russian Mafia. Mason was like a 16 year old boy, he just liked to talk shit. When I told him Christian had stepped up and was my hero I saw the glint in his eyes, he thought his evil master plan had worked. It took all my might to not call him out right then and there. He was such a fucking asshole, I mean seriously how could he be so cruel. Did my happiness mean so little to him, ugh fucking Mason. Yes I was mad at Christian, I mean they had both met each other before my graduation dinner. But I was more so at Mason, he was the evil master mind behind Christian asking me on a date, and at least Christian had fessed up. Mason was spilling lie after lie, and it was almost like he believed them.

Let us not mention Eddie balling his eyes out, I had wanted to keep him out of it but it had not worked. He happened to be around the corner when I fed Mason my line of bullshit. He popped his head out eyes wide and tears splayed across his face. I felt like the world's worse sister then, while Mason had just shrugged his shoulder. I swear sometimes it was like he did not care about our feelings.

Later last night I had to go into Eddie's room and confess what was really going on. The little guy had really liked Dimitri and I could not hurt him in this game I was playing. He had been so happy when I admitted that it was all pretend because Mason was being a bad guy. For such a young one Eddie was smart, not that it surprised me, he excelled in everything he did another reason for me to get Mason to let him go to a real school. He had even said he would help me lie, stating he would talk nicely of Christian for me. I loved that little boy so much, maybe it was because he was so much like me. Mason was just an evil troll who fed off of poor and innocent children. Ugh fucking ass. I swear I loved him but he was going to pay. And I was going to have to figure out what he was up to.

So that leads me to where I am now. Lissa had insisted I take her credit card and buy myself something nice for tonight. I had denied her request time and time again but like I said it was hard to say no to her. Plus she had been right I really did want to look my best tonight, even if we were just going over to Dimitri's place, but that could mean so much, he had not told me what he had planned. Deep inside I wanted to be girly, it was honestly more for myself than for Dimitri. Though I would be lying if I said it was all for me. I wanted him to see me and think I looked good, shit I wanted him to see me and ravish me, making me his forever. And I knew I would have plenty of time with him tonight, Christian was set to pick me up at 5pm sharp and Mason being the gullible fuck he is had said my curfew was midnight. The only thing that bothered me about this shopping trip was that I was alone, I really wanted someone's opinion, Lissa's to be specific. She was good with this stuff and always knew what would look good on me. I liked being girlie but it did not mean I knew how to actually do it.

Lissa had classes until tomorrow, and being her she would not skip. Not that I didn't understand, this would be her last days in high school, she wanted to enjoy it while she could. I envied Lissa and her semi normal life, I wanted to go to normal high school, make friends, I even envied the drama. But as always Mason got in the way of that, thinking back I wondered why he did it, why he kept little Ed and I so hidden. Mason had secrets, and they were starting to scare me. There was something bigger here than I wanted to admit to. Mason knew more than he let me know, there was a reason he was so forgiven of our absentee mother, god rest her soul. I shook my head and decided to deal with that whole thing later. I had an outfit to find. And I was not having the best of luck at the moment. Being a girl was not an easy task.

I was not sure if I should go with a dress, a skirt, or a nice pair of jeans. I was not big into dresses but I could see the appeal to them. And yes I was thinking dirty. Though Dimitri and I had not discussed what we were I knew the direction we were heading in, hell anyone could tell what was happening by just watching us. I was not expecting full on sex tonight, but I was expecting something. Touching, caressing, some form of intense foreplay. A dress would help a lot with this, give him easy access without looking trashy, especially if I picked out a nicer simple dress. Being a girl was sure a hard thing. I sighed again and walked out of the store there was nothing here for me. This had been happening all day. I just wanted something nice and simple, but yet sexy. Was that too much to ask for?

After about three hours of wondering the mall, with nothing I liked, something caught my eye. I walked by Forever 21 and spotted it. The dress. It was strapless, bonus points. It would hug my breast but not be too flashy. And by the looks would go down to my knees in a flowing fashion. And to my surprise it was in a color I would actually wear. It was black and red, with a weird swirling design. It was perfect. I would have never thought a dress would catch my attention like this. I ran into the store and without even trying it on I bought it. It was a risk but something told me it was the right thing to do. I didn't even need anything else, I had decided to wear flats long before. Because honestly if I did not wear dresses, well duh I did not wear heels. I would probably land face first in the dirt before Christian even got me to Dimitri's place. Accessories were minimal too, I did not want anything getting in the way, I wanted this to be all me, I wanted him to see who I was, and what I could be.

I was sad I would not see Dimitri until tonight but Lissa had insisted it was for the best, it would build up the suspense. But even leaving him after work was enough for me, this was all so new to me. Lissa was crazy, but I loved her for it. And she was right I was going crazy wanting to see him, I had gotten use to seeing him almost every day, it was hard when I did not, and even when I did not I would be thinking of him. And ever since that first text we had gone none stop. Lissa had given me an itinerary as to what to do at what time. I had scuffed at this until I saw what she wanted me to do. It was all stuff I should have thought of anyways, I was going to do most of it. Some of it was not necessary, I knew how to prepare myself, I laughed at the list but still took it seriously. First on the list was to take a shower, but she had written in detail what I had to do, as in shave legs, arm pits and embarrassingly my cootch. God Lissa and her words. I was also instructed to wash my hair and for god sakes style it, oh wait there was more, "a ponytail will not work today. Blow dry it! And leave it down!". You could not help but love her though, I knew she was just trying to help.

I sighed and dropped the note, I had to get started now or I would never get through that list. Exactly six hours later and the list was done. I had confined myself to my room all day and when I saw myself in the mirror I knew she had been right, not only did I look good I felt amazing. I had pampered myself to the max and if I thought I had been confident before I was wrong. I felt sexy, and I knew that anything that came my way tonight I would be able to handle. Including a sexy horny Russian, god I needed him. Just thinking about him did such dirty things to me. I could not wait to feel him up again. I wondered what he was going to wear, what we were going to do. This was all so nerve racking, I just wanted honestly to know what he considered us.

"Knock knock." Mason's voice rang through the door and all it made me want to do was punch him. He had been so annoying today, insisting he wanted to stay home from work, I had no idea why he was trying so hard. But I had a part to play, and it was not one of pissed off sister. He had to be fooled, because right now I needed revenge and I needed it badly.

"Come in!" I sang out. Time to play the happy sister. It was not going to be easy, but if I wanted things to work out my way right now was the time to start acting.

"Wow Rosie you look great. Think I should be worried about Christian taking you out?" God he was trying to tease me. Don't smack him, Rose don't smack him. If you hit him now it will ruin everything, even if it would make you feel better.

"Nothing to worry about you know how much of a gentleman he is." I tried my hardest to not roll my eyes, Christian was nice but a gentleman, that was pushing it. Though Lissa would argue this, apparently he had manned up and worked the courage to talk to her and plan out something amazing. God I hated this, but it was necessary. I had to plant that smile and soldier on.

"Well that is good to know. He's here you know. And I think he has a fun night planned out." Mason stepped into the room and closed the door, the look on his face should have alerted me as to what was to come. "Rose I think we need to have the talk." My eyes widened and I took a step back. He was not going to do this not now. It was not late to talk to me about this, but god I did not want him giving me this lecture.

"No no no no Mase. Please I don't need it. I know about the birds and the bees. I don't plan on doing anything with him." God this was so embarrassing. I mean I did plan on doing stuff with Dimitri but I was not stupid. I started taking the pill a while ago. I had never thought I would need it, but boy was I glad now. I was not going to chance anything ever, I had some what of a plan for myself and it did not involve me getting pregnant. Mason just did not know me well enough to see that I had this all set.

"Rose I know you don't want me to be the one to tell you but someone has to. You're old enough to do things, and well men can be convincing. Just promise me Rose you will be safe, you're too young to get pregnant." I was going to argue with him, but then thought better of it. He just wanted some assurance, yes he was an asshole but deep down inside he did care about me. In the end this was all about him caring about me, he was just going about it in the wrong fashion.

"Ok Mase, I promise to be safe if it comes to that, but I can assure you Christian and I will not be having sex." I batted my eyes and grabbed his hands, time to suck up. "You've brought me up well, and tomorrow I will become an adult." I had to make sure he knew that soon enough he was not going to be able to tell me what to do. I knew I would still need his help, but as soon as I turned 18 my life was truly my own, and I would be treated as an adult, whether he liked it or not.

"Well I am proud of you, and seriously you should think about getting another job." I gave him a glare. How could he think, that, I was proud of myself for finding a job, yes it was not the very best, but it was something I could see myself doing for a while. And it had its bonuses. "Fine work at a bakery, but isn't it going to be hard working with that bastard. I told you he was no good." His eyes narrowed and I almost blew my cover, I hated it when he talked badly about Dimitri, I had to keep telling myself that the truth would come out soon enough.

"It's fine Mase, I mean I have to learn to deal, and he's an OK boss, he was just doing what he had to right. A boss should not date his employee." I was such a good liar, I even had crocodile tears. One which he wiped away.

"Well lets not talk about him, have fun with Christian." He ushered me out to the living room, and Christian stood up and smiled at me. He was playing the part too. I had to give it to him he was going a great job. His eyes widened at my appearance and his eyes glazed over, I really hoped it was all an act.

Lissa and him were going out to a nice restaurant, Lissa had said the name over and over like it was something I was suppose to know, still to this point I had no idea what it was. It was supposedly fancy and expensive, it was not anything I would be interested in. Lissa loved it and that was all that mattered. But what I was surprised by was how well Christian cleaned up. He had on a pair of slacks and a white button down. Both of which looked name brand and costly, he was trying to impress. Honestly he looked like a five year old playing dress up in his father's clothes, but the effort was definitely noted. I knew Dimitri could look a million times better, but I was not here to judge or compare. Christian was his own man, and Lissa seemed to like him just the way he was. I would give her some credit at least he was not ugly.

"You ready Rose, I hope you don't mind I'm picking you up an hour early." I smiled at him and shook my head. The earlier he got me the more time I got to spend with Dimitri. This had not been planned, I was glad I had finished early.

"No not at all... Lets go. I can't wait." Christian extended his arm to me and I took it with a fake ass giggle. Looking back at Mason I could see he was totally buying it. He was such a sucker, I was going to have to look into acting after this, I was very convincing. Eddie was in the corner of the room and the little guy sent me a wink. I had promised him that when I got home I would tell him how much fun I had with Dimitri. Of course I would leave out any juicy details, but I would still give Ed something to be happy about. He just wanted to know that Dimitri made me happy, that and he wanted to know when he would see him next, he had stated that they would have a blast playing some game on his Xbox.

We walked out to the car, with Mason watching us intently. It was weird and awkward but Christian played it off well. He even went as far as opening the passenger door for me and helping me in. Something that I had to fight not to laugh at. We soon took off, and I noticed that it was a little more awkward than I thought it would be. After about 5 minutes of silence in the car Christian spoke up.

"So are you excited? I know I'm nervous." His grip on the wheel tightened and I could tell he was slightly sweating. His knuckles were white and his brow was furrowed together.

"No I'm not nervous, I honestly thought I would be, but I'm really looking forward to hanging out with Dimitri. And don't worry Lissa already likes you just be yourself." I looked over just in time to watch him nod. I smiled and looked forward, I was a little nervous but it was more about doing things I had never done before.

Again soon silence took over again. I took the time to sit back and think about what I thought was going to happen tonight. The possibilities seemed endless. Dimitri had been texting me all day, he was extremely happy that our first date had been moved up a day. And I was not going to lie I was too. Not only that but this week I would be on a date with him twice. He had wanted to take me out, but we did not want to be caught by a wondering Mason. The restaurant that Christian was taking Lissa was an hour out of town, just to make sure we would not get caught out. I knew we were going to great lengths to not get caught, but I had worked too hard on this plan for it to foil now. Plus I kind of liked that I was dating Dimitri in secret, only two other people knew, and it was just like a love story of forbidden love. It was all Romeo and Juliet I just hoped it would not end in tragedy.

"Where does Dimitri live, I did not think it was this far out." I looked at the clock and noticed we had been driving already for 20 minutes. That and all I could see were trees, where the fuck was he taking me. I wanted to ask and make sure that he actually knew where he was going.

"He didn't tell you? Oh well! He lives in this little cabin by the lake. He told me sometime last week that he liked his privacy. Showed me a picture looks all rustic and shit. He really has that whole cowboy thing going for him." Christian gave an amused snort and I could not help but giggle as well.

Dimitri had admitted to me before that he liked westerns he told me this on the first lunch we had had, but it was not until recently that he had told me how obsessed he was with the old west. He had confessed to me that he was fascinated with John Wayne and Clint Eastwood. Something he took seriously, and did not like when I laughed at him. He apparently collected all the movies and had a huge collection of novels as well. Oddly enough as much as I wanted to poke fun at him I could not, there was something appealing about the old west, Dimitri had that much going for him. There were no laws, no limits, just those who broke the law and those who enforced it. I could picture Dimitri riding a horse, shooting his gun getting the bad guy. He would also be that cowboy with all the girls throwing themselves at him. I could even picture him in chaps and a cowboy hat. Ok maybe I was taking it too far, but I still thought it was cute that he liked the west so much, everyone had something they liked. And doing this, behind Mason's back kind of reminded me of the old west, falling for the wrong guy, but somehow it being right.

Personally I was obsessed with romance novels. The lame and corny love stories always made me weak in the knees. I loved reading about people falling in love, all the problems they faced and how they survived it. I would never admit it to anyone but really deep down inside I was just a big ole mushy love sick puppy. I made fun of Lissa for wanting her fairytale ending, but I was on the same boat. I think deep down inside every girl wanted to find their prince. But like in every fairytale there was something that had to be overcome. At the moment my evil brother was the one in the way. Well not really, I mean here I was going to meet Dimitri, in some cabin in the middle of the woods. But you know what I mean. Like in all westerns and love stories their were obstacles to over come. All of which I knew I could get over no problem, if anything I was a great problem solver.

"OK so from here we need to walk a little bit." I looked around confused. Christian had parked his car and was working his way out of the car. I noticed Dimitri's charger parked in between two trees, and a trail that I was to assume would lead us to our destination. I was now glad I had not worn heels.

"You don't have to walk me there you know. I'm a big girl." I was trying to be a smart ass but really I knew Christian was really doing me a favor by bringing me here. Plus, I knew how much he wanted to just go and meet up with Lissa, this was their first date too.

"Non-sense I said I would deliver you straight to Dimitri and that is what I intend on doing. Now come on milady your prince awaits." Christian did a terrible english accent but I took his extended arm anyways. And I even took it with a smile.

We trotted along, and I could not help but admire the view, it was quite amazing, and nothing I had been use to. The path was along the lake and it was really quite a site. There was nothing else out here, it was scary but thrilling at the same time. No neighbors to bother you, no traffic, it was just us in the middle of nature. It was actually very freeing. It was nice to know that Dimitri and I would not be interrupted. I was also surprised that this was were he lived. I honestly had imagined a small flat somewhere in town. But then again everything about Dimitri screamed different, I should have known he would impress me with his place of housing.

We continued walking for a few more minutes and then his cabin came into view. It was quite simple really, small sized, made of a cherry colored wood. There were a few small windows, but other than that you would not be able to see what was inside. It was clear that Dimitri had let nature form his garden, vines grew on the side of the cabin, wild flowers setting a small path from where I was to the door. It was almost as if the cabin was meant to be here, it did not seem foreign if anything it just belonged. At first I thought it was odd that Dimitri would live in a place like this. But after thinking it through I knew I was wrong.

Dimitri enjoyed the small things in life. I could see how peaceful it must be to live out here in the middle of no where. He would have his privacy, he could go on walks, sit under a tree and read. At that moment I noticed that what he had was something I would love to have myself. No nosy neighbors. No ruckus from the towns cars driving by. This was a place where you could be yourself and no one and nothing was going to judge you for it.

I looked over at Christian to see what his reaction was and to my surprise he was not surprised. Dimitri must have had him over or something, either that or he knew a place like this suited Dimitri well. I took a deep breath and followed the path to the door. I looked back when I did not hear Christian's following steps.

"You're on your own snow white." A small smile came onto his face, he waved slowly and turned to walk away.

"Christian wait!" He turned back confusion marring his handsome features. "Thank you. And have a great night, treat her like the princess she is."

"Wouldn't do any less. You have fun too, but not too much fun. I'll pick you up later Rose." And with that he turned and walked quickly away.

I turned back to the path and pulled my bottom lip into my mouth. I was nervous. I was scared. Anxious really. I was in the middle of the woods, with nothing around. I was going to be truly alone with Dimitri. I laughed at myself and forced my feet to walk. I had nothing to worry about, this was Dimitri. Yes, I had not known him for long, but I knew this was right. I liked him, a lot. I wanted to be with him. I knew our relationship was not going to be easy, but something was telling me in the end it would be worth while. While careful steps I made it to the door. I raised my hand slowly and lightly knocked on the door. This was it.

_**First off I know it has been like 2 weeks since I last updated, and I am so sorry. I have been really really freaken sick. I have no idea what I have, but it is still kicking my ass. I apologize in advance if this chapter really sucked. I know it is just a filler, but its working up to what you all have been waiting for. The next chapter will involve the Russian. SO what do you think? Is Mason fooled? Is Christian actually a good friend? What do you think of the cabin Dimitri lives in? And what is going to happen next chapter? I beg that you all have patience with me, I am trying to start the next chapter, but being sick is truly kicking my ass. Finishing this one chapter alone has taken so much out of me... Please review! Maybe some love will make me feel better!**_

_**Also to clear something up, I did say Christian met Mason before the graduation dinner in the last chapter even though they "met the first time at the dinner", but this was something Rose did not know. Remember this is in Rose's POV you read what she knows, and she did not know her brother was being so shifty! Anyways! Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

My breathing was hitched, and my heart was thudding against my chest cavity all too hard for my liking. It was almost painful to wait for him to answer the door. No one had ever made me feel like this before, I wanted to turn and run but at the same time my body ached to be near Dimitri. There was something about him that called to me, something about him that made everything bad disappear, I just needed him to open the door so I could assure myself that everything was going to be fine. I tried to stand straighter as I heard a shuffling come from inside. This was it. As the door slowly opened I caught myself holding my breath, and as his face came into view I scowled myself for being so damn stupid. Dimitri's mouth opened into a wide smile, and I felt all my fears melt away. Everything was perfectly fine. I was here with him, I was happy, I was excited, I was on a first date with the man I had been pining for. And man did he look good, I glanced quickly over him and noticed he had dressed up too, wearing black slacks and a nice button down, though he was barefoot, the look suited him. And not to mention I was right he looked way better dressed up than Christian.

"Please Roza come in. Make yourself at home." Dimitri stepped aside and motioned for me to come in, the smile never leaving his face. I could not help but answer it back with a wide one of my own. I could tell he was happy to have me here, and it made me feel even more welcomed. I had no idea why I had been so scared.

Prying my eyes off of him, I took a moment to look around. The inside of the cabin was amazing. It was just like the outside, simple, and natural, but yet extraordinary. But it was all Dimitri. I stood at the start of his living room while he closed the door softly. I noticed that there was no TV, but inside there was a beautiful fireplace, and that looked far more entertaining than a TV. He had taken the time to start a fire in the fireplace, and I sighed at the gesture. The embers catching my attention, and sparking interest in the daring and warm fire it set a mood that I loved, feeding the romantic in me. There was a small table set in front of the fireplace a few feet away, books lining its top, and I laughed. He was such a book worm, but I noticed I actually liked that about him. His couch was brown, and the fabric looked soft, perfect for two to just sit in and cuddle. But what caught my attention was the beautiful quilt Dimitri had laid in front of the fireplace. It was inviting, and I longed to sit in on it and enjoy the flickering embers. I could see us sometime sitting in front of it sipping some hot coco, laughing and kissing.

"Let me give you a tour, its not much but it is home." He placed his hand at the small of my back and pushed me in further into the small cabin. "As you can see this is the living room slash dining room, though the dining room is just a table and chairs." My eyes flickered over to the table that he had set for two. Two small candles lit in between, with a bouquet of roses laying next to the silverware. "This is the kitchen." Dimitri turned me towards the kitchen, it was bigger than I would have expected, but Dimitri had told me time and time again that he did like to cook. "Through there is the half bathroom, and the other door is my bedroom, there's a bathroom in there too." He cleared his throat and grabbed my hand bringing me to the living room. I followed silently taking everything in.

"This is amazing Dimitri. It's so rustic, and just homey." Looking around once more I noticed the small touches that truly made this a home. I knew he had lived here for about a year, and it was nice to see it was well lived in. But I wondered where the rest of his family was going to live.

Pictures, that I assumed to be of his family, where dotted here and there, on tables and some on the walls. A book shelf in the corner jammed packed with books.

"Where is your family going to live when they come? Are you going to leave this place?" I was curious I had only been in here once but I was in love with it. That and he never mentioned where they would go, and after seeing his place I knew there was no way they could all fit in here.

"They are getting a house closer to town, so they can run the business better, Sonya and Karolina wanted to open a boutique of sorts. And no I plan on staying here. I lived in a house full of woman for 19 years of my life, I don't think I could do it again." We both laughed at this and I continued my evaluation.

His high school diploma was hanging over the mantle along with his culinary certificate. Something I knew he was really proud of. He even had a few plants scattered here and there. None had flowers to them though, they were vine looking and one might have been a fern. The plants added a more earthy look to the place. The air smelled like Dimitri, pine and fresh and it was just wonderful. I looked back and noticed Dimitri looking at me, adoration clear in his eyes. I could only hope my eyes held the same for him.

"Here why don't we sit by the fire. Would you like a glass of wine? Juice?" He held my hand as I sat.

"Umm I've only ever had wine once before and wasn't too impressed, it was sour and bitter." I scrunched my nose up and he chuckled.

"Well I know you are not of the legal age, actually neither am I in this country but I got this wine and I think it will change your view." He got up and I heard him in the kitchen getting glasses and opening the wine bottle. He soon returned with two glasses and I was surprised that the wine was pink.

"Thank you." I took the glass gingerly and smelled its contents. Taking a slow small sip just in case it was dreadful I caught Dimitri's smirk. "Mmm this is actually good. Whats it called?"

"It is just Pink Moscato. I'm not usually a wine person, but when I drink it I prefer it to be sweet. Dinner will be ready in an hour. I hope that is ok." His eyes never left mine, and I loved the feel of him looking at me. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had laid his eyes on.

"That's fine, I'm here earlier than expected." I put my glass down on the table and made my way closer to Dimitri. "I never got a hello kiss." I batted my eyelashes at him, and he slowly licked his lips. I was kneeling in front of him, just out of reach. I could see his hand twitching at his side, I was anxious to have him reach out to me.

"Why how horrible am I." He put his drink next to mine, kneeled closer to me and reached out to gently cup my cheeks. He slowly leaned down and lightly pecked my lips. But I needed more, the memory of our kisses yesterday clear as day in my mind.

I leaned in closer crushing my lips onto his, a small moan leaving me as I felt his lips harder on mine. His lips sliding against mine like velvet, he felt so good, and god was he a great kisser. I reached up to lock my hands around his neck to ensure that he would stay where I wanted him. His hands lightly traced down my shoulders and arms and landed on my waist. To sound completely corny I imagined us in a totally romantic movie. The setting was just so surreal, us kissing in a cabin, in the middle of the woods, in front of a wonderful fireplace. Dinner being cooked, a table set for two. Yes, this had total romance novel written all over it, and I loved every second of it.

Dimitri's tongue traced my bottom lip, but I was feeling daring. Out of no where my tongue darted forward and claimed Dimitri's mouth. I was scared he would push me away, but instead a growl rumbled through his chest as he pulled me even closer, it sending a flash of heat through me and straight to my core. Our tongues danced a waltz with the other, his taste taking over my taste buds, and his smell and smell of his cabin were making me spin. But I was growing desperate, wanting more, needing more of this man in front of me. I quickly lunged forward and Dimitri fell backwards onto the quilt, me landing hard on his chest. But this did not make this kiss stop, no if anything it ignited a fire in the both of us and we clung tighter to each other.

My hands wondered around him, wanting to get some contact with skin, but it was all hidden from me. I felt around, my hands clumsy, uncoordinated, and I finally felt the place where his shirt was tucked into his pants. I yanked harshly until I felt the shirt give and start to come out, by this point we were both moaning and I could not tell which one of us was hissing, in the back of my mind I thought it was Dimitri. After what felt like forever I was finally able to make enough space for my hands to reach in and touch his skin. And it was everything and more than I thought it would be, his stomach was toned, soft, silky. But I needed more.

Dimitri finally started touching me, his hands landing on my upper thighs massaging small circles into them. The feeling was incredible, I wanted him to go higher. My core was aching to be touched. I pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down his jaw, to his ear and then down his neck. Pants echoed through the room, and I was vaguely aware that I was the one being the loudest. I must have found Dimitri's sweet spot because suddenly his hips thrust upwards into me. The feeling satisfied the feeling in my core and I needed him to do it again. I kissed his neck harder and found myself moving my hips with him. Suddenly a bell started beeping. I thought I was hearing things, but the beeping persisted.

"Roza thats the food." Dimitri's voice was husky and hoarse, barely a whisper. I pulled away trying to catch my breath. Had we really just made out for an hour? All I could do was stupidly nod, and slowly ease my way off of him.

Dimitri stood up and I watched as he adjusted himself, I could not help but wink at him. A growl emitted from somewhere deep in his throat that made me laugh and he walked away to the kitchen. I stood up and fixed myself, seeing as my dress had ridden up my thighs, bringing the thought of how good his hands felt massaging me. I really hoped we would be doing more of that after dinner, I could kiss him for hours and not get sick of it. I inhaled deeply, and walked into the kitchen to see what he had made. The smell of the food coming to me, and it smelled amazing.

"What you make super chef?" I leaned over the island to catch a glimpse as he took it out of the oven. I took notice at how amazing his ass looked in the slacks as he leaned down to take the dish out.

"Well you told me once you loved lasagna so I thought I'd try and make it for you." He turned around with the most perfect looking lasagna I had ever seen. My mouth watered, I had never seen something so tasty looking.

"Wow that looks like it came out of a food magazine." I walked around closer to him, sniffing the air. He really was such an amazing chef.

"Well thank you. Ms. Karp gave me the recipe, I had never made one before." I let out the most horrific snort but did not feel ashamed.

"Never? God I sometimes forget you are fresh off the boat." Dimitri rolled his eyes as he pulled out a knife and started to cut the masterpiece. His cuts precise and even.

"I didn't come here on a boat Roza. I took a plane." I gasp and brought my hand to my heart. Mocking him had become one of my favorite things to do. I had images of Russia in my mind, all of which Dimitri said were wrong.

"Goodness they have those in the arctic." Dimitri put the knife down and stepped closer to me, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"You are utterly ridiculous love." He leaned in and pecked me, and pulled away before I could deepen the kiss. He walked over to the dinning room and grabbed the plates along with the roses.

"These are for you, I know its cliché since your name is Rose, but I personally like roses." He shrugged and I took them from him sniffing the dozen roses. Yes, I thought roses were cliché seeing as my name was Rose, but getting them from him was anything but cliché, I loved them.

"Thank you, they are gorgeous. I love them." I took my nose away from them and looked around for a vase to put them in. Finally spotting one he had set up I let the roses fall in so they could drink up the water, I never wanted them to die.

"I want to keep them forever." I turned around just as he had finished plating the dinner. I noticed he added a small salad to it and some garlic bread.

"Mama once told me if you hang them upside down and spray them with hairspray it preserves them. I think I saw my sister do it a few times." I followed him to the table and smiled.

"You're amazing." He shook his head and motioned for me to sit down.

I ended up eating almost three pieces of lasagna and almost a whole loaf of garlic bread. Dimitri was a great chef, I could eat anything he made. I should have known, seeing as he started bringing me in such wonderful lunches. But this was wow. He had ended up confessing that he made the bread from scratch, even the pasta used in the lasagna had been fresh. I was going to have to learn a thing or two from him, either that or make Mason learn. Mason's lasagna had nothing on Dimitri's.

"I'm so full!" I patted my belly as Dimitri cleared off our plates.

"Well you did eat most of the food." He looked back at me biting his bottom lip, his tone teasing.

"Hey I couldn't stop myself, do you have any idea how wonderful that was." I got up and waddled over to him as he dropped the dishes in the sink.

"You ready for desert." Dimitri started to open the fridge but I stopped him by slamming it shut. Oh yes I wanted desert but not the kind I could eat.

"I don't want that kind of desert, not right now." My voice was unrecognizable. I had been craving one thing and one thing only all throughout dinner, and that was Dimitri.

Without even answering me Dimitri kissed me. The kiss started off exactly where we had left off before dinner. Dimitri lifted me up wrapping my legs around him, he sat me on the counter and continued to kiss me like I was the oxygen he was breathing. He moved my legs apart and stood in between them, filling in any space that could keep us apart. I moaned as I felt his erection through his slacks. I felt so sexy in his arms, there was something about him that drove me absolutely insane. It was like no matter what I could never get enough of him. My hands slowly tangled themselves in his hair, hair that he had worn down, knowing how much I loved it that way. At work it was always back, but after I told him I liked it down, he started wearing it down when he was not baking.

"God Roza." Dimitri pecked me one last time before he pushed my hair aside and buried his face in my neck. He nipped and licked as I sat with him holding me up. My body was on fire, and I could not trust myself to even sit up on my own.

"Nugh Dimitri." His name leaving my lips sparked something in him and he stepped back his eyes boring into me.

"Are you a virgin?" His question caught me off guard, and I knew my cheeks were burning red. I was both surprised and not surprised that he would ask. I mean if we were going to take that step it would make sense that he know, but I was so embarrassed, because something told me Dimitri was not a virgin.

"It's ok if you are. I just.. I just want to know... I don't want to push you for anything Roza." I relaxed slightly and slowly nodded yes to him. My head sank down and I stared at the floor. God I slightly wished I wasn't, I was going to look like a fool next to him.

"Good." My head snapped up quickly and I knew confusion was clear to read on me. He laughed lightly and stepped closer to me.

"Why is that a good thing?" He reached up and pushed some of my hair behind my ears.

"Because Roza I can teach you. I can show you everything. And that thought is so... so delightful. Of course I only will if you let me, if you want me to." I met his eyes and I knew his words were true. If I told him I did not want to do anything I knew he would step back and give me the space I needed. But I knew I did not want that, I wanted him to teach me. To show me what true pleasure was.

"I want you to. I just know its only you who I want to." I leaned in slightly giving him enough space to lean in and seal the kiss. But he smiled and instead helped me off the counter.

"We are going to do this right. Come on." He took my hand and led me back to the quilt on the floor. The fire had died down some giving the room an amber glow. The sun had started to set outside, and the setting made this all that better. "Lay down." He pointed to the quilt and my breath caught. What was he going to do?

I laid down slowly making sure to never look away from his eyes. Dimitri soon followed except he hoovered over me. I lay still too scared to move an inch. His hands caressed my cheek, and then worked its way to move my hair out of my face. He eased his face down and kissed me softly. I could not help but return the kiss, once again tangling my hands into his hair. The kissed started to turn into a heated make out session and once again the panting and moans filled the room. Dimitri's hands found my thighs again and the massaging starting. As he did this he left the kiss to start sucking on my neck.

"You ever heard of the bases of sexual relationships Roza?" His hands started to ride up higher as he spoke and my eyes fluttered a few times before I could focus on him again.

"Hmmmm." It was the only thing that I could get out. My mind was hazy, his touch was making it hard to think.

"First base...mouth to mouth kissing, especially french kissing." Dimitri's mouth came back to mine and his tongue slipped into my mouth, dancing along with mine. He suddenly stopped and smiled but this smile held something else, it was turning me one and I squirmed under him. "We did that yesterday and tonight. Tonight I want to show you second base. Do you want to learn what that is baby." Oh God he was fucking amazing.

"Yes, god please!" My voice was rough and patchy. This man was driving me insane.

"Second base... Manual stimulation of the genital, traditionally, touching or kissing the breast." Dimitri's hands left my thighs as he slowly traced my stomach and then rubbed under my breast. My mouth opened and I held his gaze. His mouth kissed down to my collar bone, his lips grazing the top of my breast that did not fit in the dress. With slow soft strokes Dimitri touched my breast over my dress. I moaned quietly, that was until he squeezed and brushed against my now rock hard nipples.

He never left go of his grip on my chest but he did lean in to kiss me on the lips. This time the kiss was even stronger, his hold on me was leaving me breathless. His hands continuing to squeeze and caress my breast. I wanted so badly to feel his hands on my bare flesh, but I loved what he was doing. Dimitri latched onto my neck again and my hips thrust towards his, my body craving some sort of friction.

"Roza." Dimitri hissed into my neck and I repeated the action again. I could feel his rock hard bulge against my core and I moaned loudly.

"God Dimitri." All three action were starting to drive me insane, I could only imagine what full on sex would be with him, fuck this was so good.. He stopped kissing my neck and pulled away ready to speak again.

"Or other erogenous zones, can be either clothed." Dimitri's left hand left my right breast and worked its way down, down, down to my thigh.

He inched his way upward, and I was panting like a hot dog on a summers day. I could feel his fingertips just inches from my core, I felt my panties getting wet, and without me even trying my hips thrust up again to meet his hand.

"Mmm I like this." Dimitri's fingers finally made contact with the outside of my underwear and I moaned a long and loud moan. Nothing had ever felt this good before. God I wanted so much fucking more. How could something so small and simple spark such a fire in me?

Growing brave I finally was able to do what I wanted to do for a while now. I moved my right hand downward and rubbed my hand down the front of Dimitri's chest, feeling his pecks, his stomach, his pelvis, and finally his throbbing cock. I could feel his hardness against my hand and I rubbed it lightly.

"Fuck Roza." He hissed as his head fell down and rested in between my breast. This only urged me to tighten my hold, causing him to press harder onto my core all while squeezing one of my breast. The sensations sending a tingle throughout my entire body.

Fuck who would have thought something like this could be so fucking hot and erotic. After a few more minutes of just touching Dimitri worked his head up again and started kissing me. We kissed and touched and rubbed, and just got lost in the feel of each other. I knew it would have been better if there was no fabric in the way, but I liked that this is what we were doing. It was new and exciting and I was glad he did not just jump straight into bed with me.

"Roza, can I, god can I touch you." Lust was clear in Dimitri's face, and I knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Please." I begged for it, it was the only think I could think of right now. How would he feel touching me?

"Or not clothed." Dimitri finished his definition and his fingers worked to the edge of my underwear pushing the fabric aside. I stopped breathing and my grip on his cock got even tighter. But like him I wanted to touch him too. But first I had to have him touch me.

As soon as the fabric was out of his way Dimitri's fingers traced the outside of my lips. The feeling was remarkable, amazing, so fucking good. My back arched off the floor and Dimitri kissed me again, all while he slowly opened my lower lips, his fingers following the folds and then stopping at my clitoris. As soon as he touched it a muffled moan filled the room, he kissed me harder and felt around more. And I finally controlled myself enough to reach back down and start to unbutton his slacks, I had to feel him and I had to do it now. I managed to get his slacks open and I slipped my hand in noticing the little devil had gone commando. I wrapped my hand around his cock just as he slipped one finger into me. Both actions felt amazing, his cock was bulging huge in my hand, and I feared I would not be able to give him any pleasure. He rocked his finger slowly and I forgot my fear and I knew it would work out.

"Ohhhhh." It felt so fucking good.

"Rose... Roza... Move your hand up and down." I followed his order as his finger went in and out of me. "I... I'm going to add another finger... Fuck baby you feel so good... Pump faster please."

My hand worked up and down his shaft faster as Dimitri added another long finger into me, causing a small scream to leave my lips. He kept his thrusting fingers slow and soft, taking his time with me, knowing I was new to this, not wanting to hurt me. But my hand was not so soft and slow. My hold on him was tight my hand moving quickly up and down. Dimitri's head dropped into the crook between my neck and shoulder and he inhaled deeply. The room grew darker, the only sound was us touching each other, that and the last of the embers crackling in the fireplace.

"Roza... I'm.. god don't stop." Suddenly something built up in me, something foreign, and I knew something was going to happen but it was something that I had never felt before.

"Dimitri, I feel... Fuck I feel something." Suddenly his fingers picked up the pace and I knew what was coming, I was coming. I was about to have my first ever orgasm. I made my hand work harder on him, feeling him throbbing under my palm. Suddenly I felt the coil in my stomach tighten and suddenly snap as I let out a loud gargled moan. I saw starburst explode behind my closed eyelids. At the same time I felt Dimitri's dick twitch and I felt his come cover my hand and his slacks.

Dimitri's hand slowed down as he helped me ride out the amazing feeling, I did the same for him.

"Wow." It was the only thing I could think to say. Nothing could describe what we had just done. It was what my body had been craving since the moment I first saw Dimitri.

"Yea, that was wow." Dimitri's hand worked its way out from between my legs and he took a deep breath before he helped mine out of his pants. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." He kissed me softly and stood up helping me up, as I stuck out my hand.

He helped me into the bathroom so I could clean my hand as he went to his room to change. I washed my hands and watched my reflection. My cheeks were flushed my hair sticking out in different directions. I looked, satisfied. And I felt, fuck I felt amazing, sated. Hands gripping my hips brought me out of my daze and I noticed Dimitri's reflection along with mine. He wore a similar expression. I studied our reflection and was happy with what I saw, though Dimitri was a head and then some taller than me we looked good together, complimenting each other so well. He rested his chin on my head and smiled sweetly at me. He turned me around quickly and kissed me. It was passionate, full of emotion.

"Thank you." His eyes were still closed as he said this.

"No thank you Dimitri. That was, amazing. You made it so special." He opened his eyes, and again the smile graced his lips.

"How about some actual desert, I think I worked off part of dinner." I smacked his chest.

"Don't be so smug." Even though I would never tell him his cockiness was a turn on.

Dimitri had made me some chocolate cake, again one of my favorites. He lit another fire and we sat on the couch cuddling as we fed each other the cake. We spent the next two hours like that, both of us trying not to think that I would soon have to go home. I would have given anything to just fall asleep in his arms. I could picture myself here with Dimitri. It was so easy to imagine a life with him. Him so eager to please me, and I him. I could learn so much from him, I could be so happy with him. A soft knock ruined my fantasy, I knew it was time to leave, Christian had texted me to tell me he was on his way.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok love?" Dimitri stood up, holding his hand out to me. "I'll miss you." He whispered into my lips before kissing them.

"I'll miss you too... I won't be able to stop by during the day, I promised to spend the day with my brothers." I frown, but Dimitri was not going to have any of that. His forced my lips into a smile and then kissed them again.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Bring a bathing suit... I was thinking we could swim in the lake." I smiled at that and nodded slowly. Another knock brought me back again. I pulled away and walked to the door.

"Rose." I turned and nearly melted at what I saw. Dimitri was standing there looking at me so intensely. He brought his palm to his lips and kissed it, before blowing the kiss my way. I reached into the air closing my palm around the imaginary kiss, bringing my fist to my heart, while I repeated his gesture with my free hand. He copied me as well and I turned around and opened the door. I would see him tomorrow, and until then I would hold that last kiss, close to my heart.

_**OK I know that was what most of you were waiting for... I ,yes, am still sick, so I don't know if it was any good. Thank you so much for the get wells, and the amazing reviews. I can only hope this chapter will bring in more of these amazing reviews! I plan on taking their sexual encounters slow, but know it is because Rose is still learning. But I will make sure you are all there for every step of the way... In the next few chapters time is going to be skipping ahead so I hope no one minds. I will let Rose tell you what has been going on, but know that there is a lot more to come, this story is just barely getting started, I have a million and one ideas running through my head right now! So what did you think? Did you like Dimitri and his take charge attitude? How sweet was he to start off slow? And god Rose horny much? Please review and let me know what you thought... Please? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all who wished me better! After all this time I am feeling a million times better... I also just moved this weekend, from a small one bedroom apartment to a 3 bedroom huge ass house! So I am tired tired tired... So please forgive me if this chapter sucks! Thank you to all who reviewed... I cannot believe the follows and favorites.. And I'm only 9 chapters in! Please enjoy!**_

Slow and steady. Life these last few weeks have been just that, and I had no problem with it. In a way it was nice, it was normal. Nothing bad or exciting happening, it was just like I was like every other eighteen year old. It was what I had needed for so long. Mason keeping me locked up had given me cabin fever, and I had been ill from it for a long time. Yes, I had snuck out to meet guys and make out. Or even to go on a walk, but it had not been enough, and it had been far from normal. But now, no now I was normal, average, even though I knew my life was far from it.

Dimitri and I had an amazing second date, and yes we had even more fun that date too. We stuck to second base only, Dimitri insisting that we had no need to speed things up. As much as I wanted sex with him I knew he was right. We had plenty of time to do things, it was nice to just be able to be with him. We had spent hours in the lake splashing around, it was like I was finally enjoying the things in life that I should have years ago. I felt like he was filling in a place in my heart that I did not even know was empty.

Flashback

"_Dimitri!" It had been like the hundredth time tonight that he had splashed me. I had tried to be mad but he was trying to evoke it in me, and seriously I was enjoying myself way too much. Plus every time he splashed me he would apologize with a kiss, so who was I to not forgive him._

_I had arrived here an hour before, and when he walked out only clad in swimming shorts I had lost it. His abs were out in the open for me to look at and ogle, he looked amazing. Thoughts of what had happened the night before flickered in my memory and I could only hope tonight would hold the same. Christian had left quickly, eager to go on a date with Lissa, apparently he was taking her back to his place, the thought made me cringe. Those two must be up to the same thing Dimitri and I were doing, if not worse._

"_Roza come on... I am just having fun!" He splashed me again, and worked his way closer to me, the look on his eyes making me stand still. They were dark and hungry, and I loved it when he looked at me like that._

_Slowly he wrapped his arms around me and brought me in closer, planting a small but yet passionate kiss on my lips. I shivered slightly, the small kiss sending something straight to my core. It was amazing how he was able to evoke such a feeling in me. I felt so horny around him, so horny and happy. I was not going to let the kiss go though, I had limited time with him and I planned on using every second I could. I pulled him to me to kiss him again, and he went right along. _

_After that we could not stop. We ended up touching, caressing, and I somehow ended up without a top. It was weird to think that I was ok with him seeing me, though I knew he did not see much, I was mostly under water. Dimitri made sure of this, ever such a gentleman. But still, the feel of his hands on my exposed breasts, was a feeling I could never get tired of. He had touched and pinched, and never once tried to see me, he was completely content on just feeling. _

_The location once again had made the whole experience even more special. His little cabin was heaven here on earth. It was somewhere where we could hang out and be truly alone. We did not have to worry about anyone stopping by, interrupting us. And he made me feel like it was my home too. I had only been here twice but yet he treated it like it was my home too. Asking about some plants he wanted to grow, or what color he should paint his room._

_His touches grew more eager, his hand sliding into my bikini bottoms. I found myself moaning loudly, it echoing in the wilderness. When I tried to help him out he moved my hand away, telling me that that could wait for later. He focused on just me, bringing me to something amazing. Something that I could not even describe._

"_Next time Roza, we will explore a little more. I cannot wait to see you, all of you." And just like that he brought me to my second orgasm ever. I could most definitely get use to this. _

End Flashback

Dimitri made me feel good. He had even gone with me to the cemetery to visit my mother during one of our lunch breaks. I thought he would think it was weird, but I wanted him to meet her. He had amazed me again when he went along with me and even talked to my mother's grave, promising to take care of me. It had been an emotional day, and I was so glad he was there with me. He knew it was not easy to lose a parent, he had been there too. Though unlike me he never got the closure he deserved.

We had spent that afternoon talking about my past with my mother. He listened to everything I had to say, and only spoke when needed. It was nice to be able to just talk to him, I liked listening to him too. He had so many different stories to tell me. He had been a wild and crazy kid growing up, and trouble had truly been his middle name. We would have gotten along so well as kids. It was funny though how conservative he was now around people, though he did lose all that control when around me.

He told me I was like a drug to him. Something he knew would make him feel so good but could have bad consequences. I wanted to disagree with him but it was true. This secret relationship could end badly, but I had hope that it would all work out in the end. We liked each other and were willing to make it work out.

Oddly enough my outing with Christian had been a lot of fun. He had offered the tickets to Dimitri and I but, Dimitri had insisted that we should go together. Muse was not a band he had heard of and he knew how much Christian liked them. He said it would be good for our friendship even though I knew he wanted to fire Christian because of what happened with Mason, and he had been right though it made us closer and we had talked a lot. The tickets were amazing, our seats just rows away from the band. We had screamed and sung along to all the songs, and by the end of it we were both laughing and hugging acting like a couple of crazy teenagers. It gave me a whole new appreciation for the Christian.

A few days after my birthday I officially started working at the bakery full time with Dimitri. Christian joined as well, and the three of us oddly enough got along really well. It had taken Dimitri a week more for me to convince him to not let Christian go, he had finally come to terms that Mason was the one who had added fuel to a small flame. Plus he had learned to now like Christian, he made our little trio complete. And he got my jokes, the ones that Dimitri would stare at me for. The ones that really made no sense.

Work was something I very much looked forward to, and I was not going to lie so was the paycheck at the end of the week. Dimitri had paid me some those two weeks I came in but it was not my full pay. It did feel weird to take money from him, but he was right I was working for my money. I had been working so much too, I spent almost all my time at the bakery, though I would never complain. It was something I enjoyed even when it was just me around.

Mason had taken me to the bank the week before so I could open an account so I could save my money. Mason insisted on paying for everything else in my life, he just wanted me to save so I could go to school. He had offered to pay for my first year, stating that he had money saved up for Eddie and I but I had rejected it. Letting him know that I wanted to do this on my own, and I did. It was a great way to grow up and learn things for myself.

I had learned a lot more about baking and cooking, I was no where near as good as Dimitri, but I was decent. I was good enough now that Dimitri would dare to leave me alone so he could go to the bank for a deposit or to the market to get ingredients. Those times I would bake the easier treats, but still I was proud of myself that I was even doing that on my own. I liked working in the kitchen, it was something I never thought I would enjoy, and Dimitri was always teaching me something new. He was always so patient with me, and took the time to even write things down for me so I would have something too look back at.

Overall work was amazing. I loved my job and the people I worked with. Mason still hinted from time to time about working for the guardians, but overall I think he had given it up. I wanted to work at the bakery, and he seemed to see how much I enjoyed it, plus I think that Mazur guy had given him hell about pushing me to work for them. I had seen Mazur a few times in the last few weeks, the man had even bought me a nice purse, I tried to say no knowing it was expensive but he said it was nothing. It was now the purse I carried around everywhere.

And things with Dimitri have been, well perfect. After our second date we have not had time to go on another one. The bakery got even busier causing us to work overtime, even Christian had found his way into the kitchen to help on more than one occasion. But Dimitri and I were going well and strong, we talked endlessly, and kissed whenever the moment let us. He brought lunch in for us every day, and had even brought me in flowers a few times. He was sweet and loving and I was so happy I had him in my life. I just wish we could go public with our relationship.

I still had Mason fooled, he thought I was dating Christian. Though Mason knew we had not been on a "date" since my birthday. He tried to ask questions about our relationship all the time, but I told him we were just getting to know each other. I never hinted that we were getting serious or anything but I knew Mason's mind was wondering. He wanted something to happen between us, and he was adamant about me staying distant from Dimitri. I had been trying to figure things out but nothing was working my way, Mason was good at keeping things hidden from me. I knew my answers were inside the guardians building but I refused to become a part of that.

I had even tried to get Mazur to tell me, but he just laughed at me and told me not to worry. He told me that Mason was just being a big brother. When I asked him if he had a problem with Dimitri, he simply said that "the boy was a great man, and if he had a daughter he would want her with someone like him." It was weird to hear Abe say that, and when he said it, it was like he was telling me something, something that I did not yet know. But it was something I was filing away for later.

Lissa had an amazing time on her date with Christian, and had been lucky enough to go on a few dates every week with him. I was not going to lie, I was jealous about it. But felt bad that they too were keeping their relationship a secret, I felt guilty knowing it was because of me. But she did not have to worry for too long I planned on telling Mason soon that we were not dating. I was going to scare him and then tell him off. I was not certain about telling him about Dimitri though, there was more there than I knew. Lissa had also told me that her brother was acting weird as well.

So after scaring the hell out of Mason, I was just going to say I was single. Dimitri was fine with the idea, and even said for now it would be for the best. We would soon have to tell Mason, but for now we just wanted to enjoy our relationship. This early into it we feared Mason could really screw it up, and we liked each other far too much to let him do that. We figured in a couple of months we would tell him, and he would just have to deal. Plus it would give us time just for us, we did not have to worry about Mason or anyone ruining anything.

There was something going on with these guardians and I fear whatever it was, it was not good. Dimitri's mentioning that his father had been one, did not ease my fears. His father had just one day disappeared, and suddenly no one knew anything about him, that screamed sketchy as fuck to me. I wondered if his father was alive somewhere having to live a hidden life. Or if he died and they hid the body and crime away from his family. Either way it was creepy, and I was going to find out what happened. I had no idea how but I was going to do it.

On a happier note Dimitri's family was set to come to the states in the next week. Something he was extremely excited about. He missed his family so much, and had not seen them in over a year. Even though Mason drove me crazy, I could not imagine not seeing him for that long. Dimitri was a strong person for being able to function without his family, from what I learned they were all very close, and I could see it was hard for him, but still every day he came into work, a smile on his face.

"Shit." I had once again dropped a cookie. Though it was not my fault. Dimitri was once again standing on the other side of the table giving me those smoldering looks. We had kissed plenty of times since our last date, but neither of us had had time to help the other out. If you know what I mean.

"Here let me help you." Dimitri snuck up behind me, and picked up the poor cookie, tossing it in the compost pile.

But on his way up he started to caress my legs, he slowly felt his way upward and when he was standing straight behind me his hands stayed on my core. He massaged me slowly from outside my jeans, as my head fell back onto his chest. God, his hands were amazing, I could not even believe what magic he worked with them, yet every time he touched me magic exploded. He kissed down my ear and nibbled on my neck before his hands pulled away and he grabbed some cookie dough, forming a perfect little cookie. Though he tossed it aside, knowing it could not be used after he touched me down there, he was such a show off.

"Tease." This earned me a spank on the ass, before he walked out of kitchen to check up on Christian. It had been busy lately so Christian would need help from time to time, though the boy refused to ask for it, it probably had something to do with Dimitri not firing him.

"Roza!" Dimitri's booming voice rang through the bakery and he did not sound pleased. Shit what the hell had I done now.

I walked out head held high and looked over at Dimitri who was looking at the pastry display shaking his head in disapproval. Fuck, he must have spotted my crappy looking danishes. I still had not mastered the art of stuffing those damn things, and in end I had gotten the filling all over them, yes they looked a hot mess, but that did not mean they did not taste good. I had tried at least 3 before I put them out. They tasted perfect, though they did not look as great as they tasted. I figured it did not matter, but one look at Dimitri told me otherwise.

"Yes, boss." I walked over to him standing next to him studying my fucked up danishes. Wow I could have sworn they looked better when I first put them out.

"What are those?" Dimitri pointed to the danishes and I worked on keeping my face blank.

"Danishes." I retorted confidently. I mean he knew what they were why would he ask me such a stupid question.

"Roza, those are not right." He turned to look at me, and shook his head again. "I told you if you needed help to let me know, and not put out something that looks like that." He once again pointed to the display, and Christian snickered from the cash register. I quickly turned to him shooting a glare his way, not that it did anything it just made him laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I mean they taste great. I tried them. They aren't that bad are they?" Time to work my pout. I stuck my bottom lip out and looked at him through what I was sure was the saddest puppy eyes known to man, and I got exactly what I wanted.

Dimitri's eyes softened and he gave me an apologetic smile. He grabbed me and hugged me before going behind the counter to take the danishes out. Christian stared at our exchange outraged. It was actually quite funny. I literally got away with murder with Dimitri and nothing and I mean nothing flew under the radar for Christian. Dimitri was extra hard on him, and even went as far as telling him he sucked. I thought it was funny, in a mean kind of way.

"Seriously that's all she gets? Last week when I made the cookies, they looked a million times better than that and you told me they were crap, told me if I did it again I would be fired." He shook his head and kept mumbling things under his breath. Dimitri did not even acknowledge him.

The bell rang and brought me back to the bakery, I had forgotten where I was there for a bit. I looked up and was met with the most greenest eyes I have ever seen, they were attached to a head covered in messy brown hair, and an all too cocky grin. I had not seen much of Adrian lately, but when I did he went out of his way to drive me crazy. He hit on me like it was his job, and no was not an answer he was willing to take. If you asked me he was trying to hard, not that it mattered.

"Hey there master chef. Got any good cookies for me today." He waggled his eyebrows at me, and I heard Dimitri growl from behind me. God this was not going to end well.

"What do you want Adrian?" I tried to sound pissed off, and I knew I did but it did not even faze him. If anything he seemed to think I was flirting back. He was so freaken strange, it was like the more I said no, the more he thought he had to try.

"I want you." He stepped closer to me, as I stepped backwards but I was stopped by the counter. He seriously had a death wish. I could practically feel the anger radiating off Dimitri who had now stopped what he was doing to watch our uncomfortable position, well it was uncomfortable for me at least. Adrian seemed pleased with the lack of space between us.

"Adrian please stop. One I'm at work, and two fuck no, sorry." Adrian stepped even closer and Dimitri could not hold back anymore.

"I think the lady asked you to leave her alone." His voice boomed through the bakery, and if it had been directed at me I would have been scared. Being seeing as this was Adrian he did not even blink. He really was just a careless fool. Lissa had told me time and time again that Adrian's head was filled with hot air, but it was times like these when I really believed her.

"I think you should mind your own business, Russian. I was talking to Rose, and last time I checked she did not belong to anyone." Oh if he only knew that he was challenging the one person I did actually belong to.

"Adrian you should go, I mean really. I'm at work. And I already told you no." I willed him to listen to me, this was not going to end well. Dimitri liked having our relationship secret, but this was the part that he hated, no one knew we were dating so guys, like Adrian thought they had a chance. A lot of the men that came into the bakery would flirt with me endlessly but they never appeared to be a threat to Dimitri, it was clear that Adrian was.

Adrian studied me a moment longer, and then looked up to meet Dimitri's glare. Adrian winked at him and then leaned to give me a kiss on the cheek. The only thing was that in my attempt to get away from the kiss I turned and caught his lips with mine. OH FUCK. This was definitely not going to end well. In a matter of seconds Dimitri was over the counter, with Adrian's designer shirt tightly in his grasp. Not good at all.

"Do you really have no respect for woman! She said no. She told you to leave." I tried to grabbed Dimitri's hand and pull it away from Adrian but it was not working. In one quick movement Adrian was thrown across the bakery and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Dimitri stepped forward but was cut off by none other than Christian.

"Come on get up Adrian and leave. Seriously don't be stupid." Christian helped him up and ushered him to the door. Adrian never looked back. I wanted to feel bad for him, but every time he saw me he never took into consideration what I was saying and or feeling. He was nice, friendly, and good looking but I had someone, and even if I did not if I said no, I meant no.

I went to grabbed Dimitri's hand but he pulled away and stormed into his office, slamming the door loudly and also locking it. I had no idea what to do, I had never seen him so angry. I feared he was mad at me, did it look like I had purposely kissed Adrian? It was not my intention. I sighed loudly and looked at Christian who was now looking at me with concern. He started to walk towards me but I shook my head and walked away, I just needed to distract myself. I went to the display and took out my danishes, tossing them in the trash as I made my way into the kitchen.

I spent the next two hour remaking the danishes, and cooking up a batch of muffins that Ms. Karp had ordered. Dimitri never came out of his office in those two hours, and I feared the worse. I did not want him to leave me, or be mad at me, or... or... or. I had stopped what I was doing and noticed that I had tears falling down my face. I wiped my hands on my apron before trying to wipe the tears away. But it was like a waterfall I could not make them stop.

I could only imagine Dimitri hating me, breaking up with me. I could not handle that. He already meant so much to me. I was having a mental break down I needed Dimitri to assure me that everything was fine. Strong hands wrapped around my waist and spun me around. I was brought into a hard chest before I could look up and see the persons face, but his scent gave him away. I clung tightly to him, and did not let him go. He stroked my hair softly and pulled away so he could look me in the face.

"I'm sorry Roza. I should not have lost my temper like that." He studied my face and decided it was fine to go on, but I was shocked why was he apologizing to me for. "Please don't cry, fuck I did this. I did not mean to. I just... It was just so similar... God." He pulled his fingers through his hair and looked lost in thought.

"Are you ok?" I reach forward taking his hands in mine. He looked me in the eyes and I saw every emotion he was fighting with. Fear, anger, yet their was passion and lust in there too.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to lose my temper Roza. I just. God I just did not want him touching you. And what made it worse was that he did not listen." He brought me into another hug and I returned it right back, this time he placed a kiss on the crown of my head.

"My sister Sonya once had a guy that followed her around. At first it was all innocent, we made fun of the fact that he had such a crush on her. But it become something more, something dark. He started stalking her, following her around everywhere. Calling her in the middle of the night. I just saw that all happening again." He pulled back and picked me up sitting me on the work bench.

"He ended up raping her Rose. And I was not able to help her. I know Adrian would never do that, but when you said no and he insisted on continuing I just lost it." He stepped in between my legs and cupped my cheeks. He was always so open with me, never hiding anything and always telling me when something came up. I was the same way with him, nothing was a secret, my whole life story opened in front of him, for him to read and see whenever he chose to.

"Can I kiss you?" I chuckled at this. Always such a gentleman.

"Dimitri you never have to ask me. You can kiss me whenever you like. I am yours." I smiled at him, and he smiled right on back. His smile lighting up the entire kitchen, god he was gorgeous.

"I haven't pushed anything on you have I? I know we have done things, and maybe I should have gone slower. Maybe I should have put my needs as..." I stopped him with a kiss. He was rambling. I had to let him know that he was fine, more than that.

"Dimitri, trust me you have done nothing that I did not want. I want this, us. I am sorry that happened to your sister, but you did nothing wrong. I did not want him near me, and I wish it had happened differently but I am glad you stopped him. And I wanted everything we have done. Shit I think I want more than you do, yet you are the one who wants to go slow." I caressed his cheek lightly and brought his face back down to mine.

"Roza I think I am falling hard for you love." His words surprised me, we had talked about liking each other but this, this was big, because I too was falling for him. In the short time I knew him, I knew I was falling in love with him. I had never felt anything like this before, but yet I knew exactly what it was.

"And I for you Dimitri." He smiled again giving me one last lingering kiss.

"Come on let me teach you how to make those danishes. No offense but these look even worse than the last batch." I smacked his arm but still laughed along with him.

Dimitri let me go early stating that I looked like I needed some girlfriend time. I had laughed hysterically at this but he was right. I texted Lissa as soon as he let me leave, knowing that I needed to talk to someone about what had happened today. Maybe some Lissa time would clear my mind, she always had something for us to do. And right now I would even take one of her crazy shopping trips. With a kiss to Dimitri and a wave good bye to Christian I made my way to Lissa's car. I was so happy to see her that I hugged her tightly, a hug she quickly returned no questions asked.

"Shopping?" Lissa's eyes sparkled as she asked and today I was more than willing to agree with her. A little shopping was exactly what I needed right now.

_**So what did you think? Sexy second date? Concert went well with Christian? Oh geez what the hell is Adrian doing? Will he cause more problems again? What did you think of a jealous protective Dimitri? And who is ready for the shit to go down? Review loves.. Please... Thank you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"ROSE!" Mason's voice reverberated off the walls, as the front door slammed shut. Shit! This was not good, not good at all.

I found myself shuffling faster to the back of my closet hoping he would not find me. I knew as soon as he did the firing squad was going to come full force, and there may be a chance I would not come out alive. I had been waiting in the closet for over an hour, knowing this was going to come and fast. There was no way Mason was going to let this pass, he came home early from work and everything. I mean it was to be expected, I decided to tell him via his voicemail, but still I thought I would have more time. I should have guessed that as soon as he heard the message he would drop everything and come and find me.

"ROSEMARIE!" Shit now he was even closer, he must have been only a few steps away from my door, I knew in seconds he would come barging in and soon enough find me on my closet floor. I predicted every movement he did not even hesitate, he knew where I was hiding, he had me by the arms pulling me of the closet out in record time.

"Ow fuck Mason that hurts!" His eyes widened and his hold on me tightened, oh man he was fucking pissed. This was going to be worse than I thought. Though deep down inside, I truly did not care.

"How could you Rose? I just.. Fuck I thought you were smarter than this." Mason lightly pushed me so I landed on my bed with a soft thud. He was now pacing in front of me mumbling to himself. It took all my might not to snicker.

"It's not that bad Mason, I mean we can fix it." He immediately stopped pacing and turned to me, walking over to stand in front of me, his face mere inches from mine.

"Fix this? Rose you think you can fix this? Oh no no no... This is a bad Rose. God I thought you were smarter. I mean with Christian?" I had no idea what he was expecting, I mean after all this had been his idea, right?

"It's not that bad, I mean I have you right?" Mason's eyes softened but he was still angry. But I knew he would not deny me the support, he cared enough about me to help me. Once again I had to stifle a laugh, this was all just too much.

"Of course I will be here for you Rose. But you barely know him. How could you just do that with him, and unprotected." Mason's hands landed on my shoulder, he went from freaking out to disappointed rather quickly. But I could tell deep inside he was mad at himself. I mean after all he was the one that wanted us together.

"I love him Mason. We are getting married." And that was just the cherry on top, the anger rose again in him, and his eyes hardened. This was just getting better and better and the seconds ticked.

"No fucking way. No.. No... NO! I will not allow that, this... Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I messed everything up. God Rose what the hell are you doing." He cupped my cheeks studying me as if he was trying to truly figure out what had gone wrong.

"I'm moving out tomorrow." And did I mention this sundae had two cherries on top. Yea cause that just blew his top off. I must admit that I was enjoying this far more than I should be. I wished I had a camera so I could show Dimitri and Christian later on.

"Fuck no! I will not allow that. You stay here under this roof where I can make sure you are safe. No Rose. I'm going to kill him. This was not what I had in mind. The plan was not this." Mason was back to pacing and now my anger was seeping through. He had just admitted to a plan. A plan to have me and Christian be together but he did not expect it to go this far. Ha tough luck brother, but I was about to call him out.

"What plan?" I looked at him with a look that I was certain made me look like a deer in headlights. He was going to tell me what he did, so then I could bitch him the fuck out. He was never going to fool me again.

"Rose I'm sorry. I just wanted you away from Dimitri. I set this up. God Rose I paid him to date you... I've been paying him. He was not suppose to take it this far." It was a good thing, Christian had told me about his weekly payments, or this moment would have ended a lot worse for Mason. He had gone too far and now everything was about to fucking break under him.

"You... You paid him to date me. He doesn't love me? And I'm pregnant with his child." And the fake tears started. I brought my head to my hands and started sobbing. Mason panicked as soon as he saw them. Oh yes feel bad brother, feel so guilty, cause you deserve it.

"Oh Rose please don't cry." He tried to bring me into a hug but I pulled away, and I was not acting anymore. It was time he felt me wrath. I stood up catching him off guard pushing him onto the bed in a move Dimitri had taught me while trying to fool around with me.

"You Mason are a fucking jackass." My tears had stopped and anger filled my features, and Mason, oh Mason looked scared. And he should have been, I was bringing hell upon him now. And he deserved it and much much more.

"You don't think I figured this all out? You think I am that stupid? I cannot believe you tried to pay him to date me? You know I really liked Dimitri. He is nice and caring and I stayed away from him because you insisted, and planted Christian in my life." Ok so that was not the truth, but it helped my cause. Mason deserved all this. He was going to feel bad, he was going to think he had broken me down, at least for now.

"You mean you knew?" The look on his face was almost comical, I would have laughed if I wasn't so fucking pissed off.

"Of course I knew Mason. I mean seriously what the fuck were you thinking? How could you do something like that to me? Do you have any idea how this all makes me feel?" I paused and his eyes got impossibly wider. "DO YOU?" My voice was booming. I was glad I had told Eddie to ignore the yelling earlier or he would be in my room crying by now.

"Rose I was just trying to do what is best for you. Dimitri is not the right guy for you. Christian was better, he is from a better family. Hell he is American. For crying out loud Dimitri is Russian, you know they..." I had had enough.

"So what if he is Russian. You know nothing about him. Nothing at all. He may have cancelled our date but he is nice to me. He was never mean, or rude, or anything bad. Instead you pay Christian to date me, fooling me. You played me like I was some toy Mason!" And it was true, he took no account into my feelings, what this would have done to me if it had actually worked.

"Oh god Rose... Shit... Fuck... You're pregnant and its all my fault." I think it was about time I fall apart. I started to laugh. His face was just too much.

And it was not just any laugh, I was hysterical. Once I started laughing I could not stop. Mason was officially panicking and the look on his face was just too much. He looked like someone had taken his birthday away. My stomach muscles ached, but yet my giggles did not stop, my laughing soon enough caught Eddie's attention and he walked in staring at me, but yet I could not stop.

"What the hell Rose?" Mason stared at me confusion and was stepping closer to me, hands out like he was trying to tame a wild animal. The fucking bastard. After a few more minutes I regained my control and went back to what I had started. I straightened up and walked right up to Mason, pointer finger out and hitting his chest.

"Don't you ever try to dictate my life Mason. I listened to you from day one. I never questioned your motives, I never once complained. Yes, I broke the rules a few times, but I knew you were just trying to keep us safe. But I am an adult now." I made eye contact, making sure to bore my eyes into his. He needed to get this point, even if I had to drill it in with a screwdriver.

"I do not ever want you messing with my life. I am 18 now, and you do not tell me what to do. You do not try and manipulate who I date, where I work, or who I hang out with. I am old enough to know better, old enough to know what is right for me, and old enough to know when my brother is up to no good. I appreciate everything you have done for me, especially when I needed you the most, but now it stops. Understood?" I jabbed my finger into his chest a few more times when he did not answer fast enough.

"Rose, I am so sorry. I just don't want anything bad happening to you. I just care about you guys so much, and after losing mom, I was scared to lose you too. Maybe not in the same way, but I knew if you found someone and fell in love you would leave me, us." I dropped my hand at his words, he was being sincere. He had a lot on his plate, but Mason had always put us first. He just needed to let this little bird fly out of the nest.

"Look Mason I know that. I understand. I care about you two a lot as well. But I will not tell you what to do, or who to date. Please don't do it to me." He nodded his head and pulled me into a hug.

"What are you going to do about the baby?" This brought me into a fit of giggles again. He pulled back looking at me like I was crazy, which I probably was.

"Mason... Oh god... Haha... Mason there is no baby. I was just you know driving the point in harder with that. I just wanted you to see that you could not make decisions for me." I heard Eddie laugh in the background.

"She got you good huh Mase?" Eddie ran forward and Mason lifted him up.

"Yea she did, didn't she bud. Did you know?" Mason looked over at me willing my to tell him that our little brother was not in on it, I simply shrugged.

"Of course I knew Mase. Rosie told me, and I helped. You were a bad boy." I laughed at Eddie's logic, bad boy was not what he was, Mason had been an asshole. But Ed's little mind was still well little and simple.

"Look Rose I am sorry. And from now on I trust you." He put Eddie down and turned to look me straight on. "This Dimitri guy do you really like him?" Geez why was he asking me this.

I had no idea how to answer him. I had decided, well Dimitri and I had decided, that I was going to wait to tell Mason about Dimitri and I. Yes, having a secret relationship was not easy, but it was fun, and no one could bother us. We could focus on just us and nothing could get in the way. We had learned so much about each other in the last month and a half. We were even going to wait to tell Dimitri's family, he said they would be all over me when they found out and he was not ready to share me just yet. So in a month or two we promised we would tell them. If anything they would see that we were serious about each other and just wanted to strengthen our relationship.

"Yea, Mase. I like him a lot." There was no harm in letting him know. Not only that he should feel guilty, I did not feel bad about making him feel bad. He had tried to ruin something that was so amazing to me.

"Well, Rose maybe you should tell him. I really hope I did not mess it up that bad. But even though I think you could do better, he is a nice guy, right?" I smiled at Mason, yea he had learned his lesson. He wanted me to do things his way, but he knew I was now old enough, and he had not raised a fool.

"I'll see what I can do Mase. But who knows he may not even like me." I shrugged my shoulder, knowing very well just how much Dimitri liked me.

"Well he would be a fool not to. Hey how about we go out to eat tonight. The three of us?" Eddie answered for me.

"YES YES! Can we get pizza?" Mason grimaced, but when he saw my face light up he shook his head and ushered us out of the room.

"Mmmmm." God he was such a amazing kisser. I could kiss this man for hours, for days, and never grow tired of his kisses. They were like sweet honey, and I was getting it from the the source.

Dimitri and I had foregone eating lunch to instead make out for an hour. He had sent Christian away and the bakery was all ours for an hour. An amazing hour of making out, feeling each other up, and just enjoying each others company. It was everything and more that I could ask for. We were trying to get in as much time in together at the bakery as we could, seeing as Dimitri's family would be here tomorrow. They had called him a few hours ago, letting him know they had arrived at the airport.

"Gawd!" Dimitri's lips connected with my neck and my thoughts were only about him again. How could he do this to me? It was like he could ignite a fire in my without even trying.

"You taste so good Roza." I just loved the way this man rolled his R's. Everything about him was just so perfect.

"Maybe it's because I'm covered in jelly." He chuckled but continued to nip at my neck. It was true though I once again had failed at stuffing a pastry.

"No you always taste this good, and your smell, its intoxicating." Normally I would have laughed at someone when they told me this, but I understood what he was talking about.

His smell and taste were awe inspiring too. It was like no one and nothing else would taste and smell like him. Like he was made especially for me, for my needs, wants, and desires. God I sounded so cheesy, but I did not even care. I mean I was falling for this man, and I was falling fast. I had thought something like this would scare me, but instead it just felt so right. This was how this was suppose to happen, gradually. I was slowly and surely falling in love with Dimitri Belikov, and I was not scared about it one bit.

Dimitri's hands inched under my shirt and he lightly rubbed my ribcage. My hands traced patterns on his back, as his mouth returned to mine. Both our mouths wide open, tongues out to play, his hands inching slowly up to my aching breasts. God I wanted to do so much more than this right now. My body was scorching, and I knew he was the only one to help me. He ground his hips into mine and we both moaned, and his finger slipped under my bra. The moment his fingertips brushed against the sensitive skin my head fell back and a soft moan left my lips, he was about to brush my peaks again when, as always something stopped us.

"You guys better be fully clothed." Our hour was up. Damn it, just when things were getting good. Dimitri pulled away, a look of annoyance on his face. He had been enjoying that as much as I had been.

"You think you can come over tonight?" He looked at me, hope filling his eyes. "It may be the last alone time we get for a while, with my family coming, they will demand I stay with them for a little while."

"Yea I think I can convince Liss to help me, I mean I guess and I am due for a night out." I winked at him, and his smile grew and I just knew I had to get away from Mason tonight.

Mason had gotten better about budding into my life the last few days. He had even asked me if I had told Dimitri I liked him, I had lied and said no. And he had surprised me encouraging me to tell him, and to tell him soon. I was glad Mason was a fast learner, I knew why he did what he did, but he had gone about it all the wrong way. I was just glad we were now on the same page.

"Good, I will make dinner. We can even leave early, leave Christian to close alone." I chuckled at this and was about to say something when Christian barged in on us.

"Oh I see how it is. You going to leave me alone so you can have some alone time with each other." He shook his head and in a brave act jumped up to sit right next to me, where Dimitri had placed me minutes after we had started making out. Dimitri gave him a look, but as always Christian brushed it off.

"You know you two could leave early more often. I know you don't get that many dates. I can handle this place." Now that had surprised both Dimitri and I. Christian was just always so full of surprises, and lately it was in a good way. I suppose since him and Lissa were doing so well he felt like he owed me.

"Well thank you Christian we will have to take you up on that." Dimitri gave me one last lingering kiss, that Christian gagged to but did not move.

I loved working at the bakery, I really did. It was the highlight of my days, and even though yes, Dimitri was here with me, he was not the sole reason I loved it here. I had learned that I really did like baking and cooking. I was not the best chef, but I was learning, and I had found out that I wanted to learn more. So when I had expressed this to Dimitri he suggested I take culinary arts up in college. I had laughed at the thought first, but then I knew he was right. He had a degree in it and so could I. I had applied to a few schools that would start in the fall, and was just waiting for them to answer me back.

Dimitri had even hinted that maybe some day we would be able to open a place of our own. The thought filled my chest up with butterflies, just knowing that he was thinking of a future together with me made everything seem perfect. And really it was. Mason was off my chest. Dimitri and I were doing well together. I loved my job. I had found out what I wanted to go to school for. And I had two of the greatest friends ever, Lissa and Christian. Nothing was going to ruin my mood.

Dimitri's rapid Russian cut off my happy thoughts though. He was in his office with the door open, cell phone gripped tightly as he held it to his ear. I caught a few mama's, which I knew was what he called his mother. And usually his tone was light and happy when talking to her, but right now it was anything but. I stepped closer and wished I knew what he was saying, he was really upset.

I did not know what to do, I wanted to walk in and comfort him, but at the same time I did not want to invade his space. After a few minutes of thinking and his voice rising a few more notches I decided to walk in and at least put a comforting hand on his shoulder. I closed the door on my way in, making sure no one else could hear him, Tasha had just walked in and she was nosey as fuck.

He did not even notice that I had walked in, he jumped slightly when I touched him, his features hard, his eyes angry. But as soon as his eyes made contact with mine they softened. I was glad I could have such an effect on his. He continued to talk to his mother, his tone less harsh now, and I was happy I could help some. He reached his arm out and pulled me close to him, resting his chin on my head as he talked some more. He soon hung up the phone and dragged me to his chair.

He sat down bringing me down with him onto his lap. He let out a loud sigh, but did not say anything. I was not going to pry, I knew as soon as he was ready he would tell me what was going on. I just really hoped it was nothing bad. I mean it was concerning his family, and he was very protective of them. He wrapped his arms around my waist brining me even closer to his chest. After placing a few kisses to my temple he began to talk.

"That was mama. Apparently they got stopped at the airport. Their visa's to come to America have been revoked." I pulled back to look at him. This was not good.

His family had sold their home, they had everything shipped to the US, it was all in a house that was no more than 10 minutes from the bakery. I knew they had no place to go, and no extended family back in Russia. Dimitri's father's family had blamed Olena for his disappearance, not knowing what Alexander had done for a living. I pulled Dimitri's face to mine and kissed his lips lightly, this was not something he needed right now.

He already worried so much for his family, and the thought that they could not come to the US right now was obviously eating him alive inside. Not only that but they had no place to go back to. How could this happen, just this morning everything had been set, they were fine to come here. What the hell had happened in the last few hours.

"They are going to get a hotel for now, but they cannot stay there for long. I do not know what could have gone wrong. They did everything they were suppose to. I mean how could all their visa's be revoked?" Dimitri looked at me hoping I had an answer, but I did not, and it made me feel even worse.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I am sure it will all be fixed soon. Is there anything I can do?" He shook his head at me but a small smile graced his lips.

"No baby. Nothing for them. But thank you for being here for me." He pulled me into his chest again, hugging me close. I could hear him inhaling my scent, and I knew he was trying to calm himself down. It was something I found out he did a lot with me. He used me to calm down, to find peace, just like I did with him.

"I'll always be here for you." I looked him in the eyes, hoping my words meant something to him. And they did. His eyes never lied, and they bared his soul to me.

"Thank you. And I'll always be here for you my Roza." We spent the next hour cuddling, and soon it was time for us to go to his cabin.

Christian was set on closing, mostly because he wanted to prove himself to Dimitri. Even though Christian could be an ass he valued what Dimitri thought of him. It was hard not to. Dimitri was the kind of person every should strive to be like, he was an amazing person. So good hearted, so caring, and he was a hard worker. There was nothing more I could ask for in a man. And on top of it he made me happy, and he wanted me.

That night we spent it cuddling with each other, until I had to go home. I knew worry for his family was on his mind every second, every minute of every hour. But I did not hold it against him. I knew if I was in his position I would be the same way. It was just such a mystery as to why this had happened. And I knew that deep inside Dimitri was thinking the same thing I was, even though both of us did not want to say it out loud.

Did the guardians have anything to do with this? And if not was it someone against the Belikov's. I had left the guardians and their associates on a back burner to come to later, but I think it was about time that I bring that pot to the front and focus on it. I just did not know where to start. Not only that I was wondering whether or not I should let Dimitri know. Would he tell me to let it go, or would he help me out.

"Dimitri?" We were laying on the quilt in front of the fireplace just enjoying the quiet, and he had been in a daze.

"Mmmm?" I pushed up on my elbows so I could make eye contact.

"I was wondering, I know you wanted to try and not get caught up in anything. But do you, do you think this has something to do with the guardians?" He flinched a little but I continued before he could stop me. "I mean if not them someone who knows them. You said your father disappeared but that does not mean that no one knew about you guys, you did go looking for your father. Maybe... I don't know maybe you and I can figure this out. Together?" My voice had started to waver towards the end. His eyes had shifted and I thought I was making him mad.

He pulled me off of him and sat up. His eyes boring into mine, making me fear what he was going to say and do. But then something shifted and he smirked. I was a little confused as to what this meant, but I was starting to think this was a good thing. He got up quickly and gracefully and started pacing his living room. I tried not to get up and pace with him, but I was growing anxious, what the fuck was going on in that mind of his.

"Alright." His sudden words startled me and I stood up quickly, rushing over next to him. "We are going to do this. I need to know what happened. And those guardians know. They have to know. I also need to know what is going on with my family. Its too much that they all got denied." I nodded and agreed with him.

"So what are we going to do?" His look of determination, shifted. It was as if he knew what he needed to do, but it hurt him to do so.

"I don't know if I can do what we have to do." He started pacing again but this time I paced with him. Whatever it was he was having an internal debate about it.

"Just tell me, maybe I can help you decide." He turned quickly to me and sighed again.

"Your brother offered you a job there. What if you said..." He paused and swallowed loudly. "What if you said yes to him?" I was startled by this. I had not even thought of this, it was perfect.

"That would be perfect, I mean I could get inside and not raise any suspicion." And then my happiness fell. "But I don't want to leave the bakery. I want to help you."

Dimitri's face fell too. "No you are right. This is a bad idea. I should have not even thought that. I cannot involve you with them. God what is wrong with me?" He rubbed his face with his hands.

"No Dimitri. I want to do this. Plus Mason works there. He would never let anything happen to me. You saw what lengths he was willing to go to. I mean maybe he can get me something part time. Hell how about I ask if I can be his assistant or something, tell him I am thinking about it but not certain I want to commit." Dimitri's face once again lit up.

"God you're amazing!" He pulled me towards him and his lips crashed onto mine. And just like that the moping stopped.

It was actually quite amusing how easily we could be sidetracked. Not that either of us minded. He needed the distraction, and I well I could never get enough of him. But we were going to do this, I was going to do this for him. I needed to find out what was going on behind those guardian walls. And secretly I wanted to find out what really happened to my mother. Deep down inside I knew that she left us because of something that happened with the guardians, whether it was their fault or someone else's I just had to know. So this was going to happen. I knew it was not going to be easy to find the information, but getting Mason to let me work with him was not going to be a problem.

This was going to work, and I was going to once and for all know what was going on with the guardians. I had to know, this was something that was now affecting my life, the life of Dimitri, who was now becoming a big part of mine. I just hoped to god, or whoever was out there, that this did not blow up in our faces.

_**I suppose it is that time of the week again! So how do you think the confrontation with Mason went? In the end did he not make up for it, he is rather sweet? What is going on with the Belikov's not being about to come to the US? And Rose is going to infiltrate the guardians? Do you think that is a good idea? Bad idea? And what will she find?! Thank you so much for the reviews from before you guys rock. And also I just posted a shot story called My Lolita Hey, please give it a look and let me know what you think? Please, pretty please? Oh come on as much as I love begging please don't make me do it! Anyways until next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

To say Mason was happy when I mentioned working for the guardians, would be an understatement. He was far too happy to take me under his wing and show me what his job was all about. In all honesty I thought his job was boring, nothing ever happened when I was with him. I was starting to think there was nothing here for me to find. But then again he could be hiding it from me, in hopes that I would never find out. I knew the guardians had different stages, and Mason was hiding me from some of the major ones. He was also taking up a lot of my time.

Dimitri had to cut my hours at the bakery by almost half for it to happen, but I had convinced him that in the end it would be worth it. We both had questions we needed answered, and we were not going to get them by just sitting around doing nothing. Going undercover could end badly, but I was certain Mason would not let anything happen to me. Though lately I was starting to question this. I was getting nothing but a headache.

I had been following Mason around like a lost puppy for the last month and a half, but got nothing from it. If anything at all Mason was starting to think I wanted to join the guardians. Dimitri had wanted for me to stop, but I knew things like this would take time. I needed them to trust me, to let me wonder around on my own. Dimitri really had nothing to worry about. I was starting to think the guardians were nothing to worry about, there was barely any activity going on. I knew better though, deep inside I knew something was going on that I had not caught onto yet. At least it was what I was hoping for.

A month and a half was a long time, also for poor Dimitri's family to be living in a hotel room. Dimitri had said that somehow his mother was making it work, but he did not know how. She did not have a lot of money, and had used a lot of it to move herself and the kids to the states. But one day she called saying everything was fine. We did not believe her, but what else could we do? It was strange but we hoped that soon enough they would be able to come over. I had been dying to meet them, and I wanted to tell Mason about Dimitri and I at the same time that they found out.

Dimitri and I had very little time alone now a days. We stole kisses when able, and still had not gotten pass touching each other. I craved for him all the time, but I knew we were taking this slow. Also something told me that the next time we hung out alone we would end up doing just a little more. The sexual tension was growing, and pretty soon the both of us were going to snap. Well I knew I was going to snap. I also knew that I wanted him to be my first. It was something I had known from the start though, and I knew that he was the one. You know the one and only. It was just a matter of time before I would convince him to just take me.

Dimitri feared for my safety, but I had assured him, there was nothing to worry about. The security at this place was amazing. Swipe cards for everything and anything, even to go to the bathroom. Some rooms had fingerprint pads, while the more important ones scanned peoples eyes. Not to mention the hundreds upon hundred of cameras that lines nearly every single wall. No this place was safe, it was the outside world I was scared of. But this security was what was also making it hard to find out information about what the guardians really did. Dimitri had nothing to worry about.

Not only that but Abe seemed to have a sweet spot for me, making sure that I was also safe at all times. There was something odd about Abe though. He was probing into my life, but it did not seem like he was really interested in anything but my knowledge about Dimitri. It had caught me off guard, but after giving it some thought I knew the way to know more about Dimitri and his family was through Abe. He knew things about them, things that only someone close to the family would know. He had slipped up a few times asking about Olena, and the girls when I had never mentioned them before.

"Little girl are you listening?" I was currently sitting in front of Abe's desk as he looked through paperwork, all while asking me a million questions. It had become a daily routine, one he never seemed to grow tired of, not something I could say for myself.

They had gotten worse and worse, the questions that is, I was bored so, as usual, my mind had started to wonder. I was trying to piece together a puzzle. The only problem was that I was missing a lot of the pieces. I was never going to get anywhere, with this little information. I was going to have to start getting brave and asking things that would get me somewhere, without making Abe suspicious. The man was smart though, and I knew that no matter what I did he knew I was up to something.

"Sorry, just tired you know. I worked at the bakery early this morning." Abe perked right up at the mention of the bakery. This meant I would talk about Dimitri, and he really liked hearing about him.

"Oh yes, how is that dear boy Dimitri?" His eyes bore into mine hoping for information, though sometimes I did not know what he wanted to hear. It was like anything I said about Dimitri was enough for him, even something as stupid as saying he got a haircut.

"He's Ok I guess." I shifted in my seat and readied myself for the question I had to ask. "Why do you care so much about what Dimitri is doing, saying, or well anything about him?"

My question had caught Abe by surprise. He knew I was straight forward, but this was crossing the line. No one around here questioned Abe, and when he asked them a question they answered it straight away. He had learned that I did not fall under that category. I poked around, I refused to give him answers, and would demand some of my own. I could not tell if he was proud of me for doing so, or annoyed that I did not easily supply him with information.

"I'm just wondering little girl. You work with the man all the time do you not?" He was trying to keep his voice calm, but my question had startled him. Abe was not easily startled, I seemed to be the only one to do this to him. And every once in a while I would hear him mumble about how much like my mother I was.

"I do. But come on, I am not stupid there is more here. You seem like you care about him. And don't even get me started about his family. You know them, I know you do." Before he could stop me I stood up and walked around the desk. He was going to tell me something today, I had waited long enough. "Just don't lie to me. I'm not trying to call you out. I'm just curious."

Abe looked up at me, not sure what to do. Fear crossed his eyes, but it was quickly covered up with humor. I amused Abe, it was why he always had me come into his office. If I truly annoyed him he would have gotten rid of me a long time ago. But I knew he liked the way I challenged him. He liked the way that I would call him out on things, the way I knew he was lying. And now, now I figured out that he was linked to the Belikov's, and I was not going to stop asking him about them. I came in for information and I was going to get it.

"Take a seat Rosemarie." He pointed the the chair that had recently become mine, I looked at him trying to gauge his reaction but decided in the end to just sit. I was playing with fire and was not quite ready to get burned. Plus I knew something good was going go come out of his mouth, I knew him well by now, even if he did not think so.

"Dimitri is a good friend of mine." I wanted him to know why I was interested. At this Abe laughed, a full out bent over laugh. I sat there with my mouth wide open. Abe did not laugh very often, but when he did it was usually to mock you. So you can understand why it was pissing me off.

"Sorry, it is just... Rose you said he was your friend. Do you believe that? Hell do you think I would believe that?" All I could do was sit there with my mouth open. I had never said anything to this man that would make him think Dimitri and I were an item. But yet, he had figured it out, had I really been that obvious.

"Don't worry I will not tell anyone." He got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of me. "Let me tell you something. Something no one behind these walls knows."

"Ok." Something deep inside told me this was going to be big. Something I was going to want to listen to and listen to carefully.

"I met Olena 26 years ago. She was nine months pregnant and alone." He straightened up and started to pace the office. "She was pregnant with married man's child. He had lied to her, used her, and abused her." He shook his head, and stared at the wall, lost in his memories.

"It's wasn't until her eighth month of pregnancy that she found out that he was married. She was broken, hurt, and alone. I took her in. I helped her out, until she got on her own two feet." This surprised me, Dimitri never mentioned knowing and or seeing Abe, had they done it in secret? What was going on? I knew for a fact Dimitri had no idea who Abe was, I had shown him a picture, and Dimitri had looked at it blankly.

"Throughout the years I visited her. Made sure she was taken care off. And her family in that time grew. I care very much about the Belikov's." He turned to face me again and bore his eyes into mine. I could tell he wanted me to understand what he was about to say next. He wanted me to believe him, and I wanted to as well. "And I just want you to know, Rose I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt them. I am trying to figure out why they could not come to the states. I have sent them the aid they need to have a place to stay, and means so they can survive. But I will get them here. For Dimitri's and their own sake." The last part made me shiver, what had he meant, where they in danger? Was Dimitri?

I could not figure out if this all surprised me or not. Working at the guardians I had heard many things, that I thought were unbelievable. All I had to do was stay in the sidelines and things would be said around me. No one feared I would repeat things, because no one thought I knew what they were talking about. I had heard things about presidents being assassinated on purpose, to wars being planned. Yes, a lot of it was wrong, most of it could be illegal, but none of it was of my concern. I was alive and well as was Dimitri and anyone I cared for. I was worried about Dimitri's family, but I never thought they were in true danger.

That was until now. From what I had learned about Abe, I knew he did not just care about peoples random problems. The Belikov's were something more to him. He would never help them if they were not. Not only that but he was worried about them. He was fearing something, something that was unknown to me. I knew this something was something big. I did not know how I knew, but it was just a gut feeling. And my gut had never been wrong before.

"You cannot tell Mason about your relationship." Abe's words were sudden, and random. Why couldn't I? What else should I be knowing that no one was going to tell me.

"Look old man, he is my brother. I have to eventually tell him." I sat up in front of him, defiantly. I had made it clear a while back that no one was going to tell me what to do.

"You can tell him eventually Rosemarie, but I beg you, not now, and not anytime soon. There are things coming into play. Things you cannot wrap your head around. I am trying to keep you safe. Both you and Dimitri. Please." Abe stepped forward, and grabbed my shoulders. The look in his eyes was scaring me. There was so much more that he knew. But I also knew he was not going to tell me anymore.

"Rosemarie, starting now you are no longer working here." No, this was not going to happen.

"What? No, I'm staying." He shook his head violently at me and started to push me out of the office.

"I am telling you no. I need to be able to protect you. I cannot while you are here. Keep a low key Rose. Work with Dimitri. Stay close to him. In the end. In the end the two of you will be of utmost importance. I promise you when the time is right I will tell you." I stopped at the door and stared at him.

I had worked here for nearly two months and found out nothing. It was not because I had not tried, trust me I tried. I had even gotten caught a few times. But never, I never found anything. Everything was under lock and key. I had thought the computers and archives would hold it all but I had been wrong. No there was only one source I had needed the entire time, and it had been Abe. He opened up to me, he told me things I wanted to know, and then some. Now he was not going to talk anymore, at least not for a while. Should I leave? Drop it? Tell Dimitri this was all we were going to get?

"Fine, I'll leave. But you are going to answer one more question for me." I stood tall, I needed him to tell me, he knew the truth.

"Ok, depending on the question of course." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and snapping them open quickly.

"Why did my mother leave?" Abe swallowed hard, but it was like he knew the question was coming. His eyes iced over, and I knew the stoic Abe was back, and he tended to be an asshole.

"She left because someone found her. She had moved here with you kids and thought it was safe. We thought she was safe. But in the end they found her, and in order to keep you all safe she had to leave. She did it for you all Rose. She loved you more than life itself." He tried to grab my shoulders again, I pulled away instead.

"Who?" I needed to know. This person had taken my mother away.

"His name was Victor. She had been guarding him for years. He took a liking to her, but time and time again your mother had denied his advances. She would take breaks from guarding him when she was pregnant, not wanting him to know." Abe closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

"He found out about Eddie and his obsession took over. We assigned someone else to him, but he would not have it. He spent years looking for her, and then found her. He wanted her, not you all, so she... So she took his offer, to keep you all safe. And we let her because it was for the best, our clients come first, we work for them." This was all just too much.

"Rose we do our job no matter what. There are things more important than just one person." I was starting to see red.

"How could you say that, we all matter. Every single one of us do." We just had to.

"NO Rose we do not. In the end someone and something else is always better than us. It is what we work for. It is how we live. Some people, some people are just not worth it. We get rid of those who don't matter and sometimes there are casualties, it is the way of the world." That was the last straw.

This place was hell. They had simply let me mother go with that man. A stalker, and god knows what else, all because it was for the best? My mother should have come first. Her life was worth so much more than a scumbag like Victor. Her place was at home with her kids. She deserved a real life, not whatever that bastard had put her through the last 4 years or so. I grew up with Mason, me hating her. And now, now I was told she had no say in what had happened.

"Fuck you!" I had no other words for him. I walked out the door and to the exit. My mind was on overload. I needed to get out of here. Get some air.

No what I needed was Dimitri. My Dimitri had never lied to me. Now I knew that all along Mason had known, it was why he was so forgiving. He let me think ill of her, when he could have told me the truth. He could have defended her, but instead he remained quiet. I had hated my mother for so many years, and my hate for her had been based on a lie. She never abandoned us, she was keeping us safe. She sacrificed her life for us.

"Rose. Rose! ROSEMARIE!" Mason's voice echoed through the walls, and the anger rose in me. This was all his fault. He had been doing so many stupid things lately. I spun around and met his confused face. I knew I was crying but my anger was overwhelming me.

"I fucking hate you. I hate this place!" I jabbed my finger into his chest, each time harder than the last.

"Rose calm down, let's talk about this." Mason was looking around noticing all the people, but I did not care. I even saw Abe looking at us, but he was not surprised, he knew this was going to happen.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" I nearly laughed at his request. "You have lied to me for so long Mason. I don't even know who you are? You're a liar, a manipulator, a damn fucking piece of shit." His eyes grew wide and he looked back at Abe. He knew he had told me, and he was not happy about it.

"Please Rose we can discuss this. Talk about it, I swear I can explain." This time I did laugh. This was just pathetic.

"There is nothing to talk about. I am sick of all this. Of you!" I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm, I pulled a move I did not even know I was capable of. I spun in place and grabbed his arm, throwing him down to the ground, I had no time to be shocked though.

"I am going home and grabbing my things. I am leaving." I walked closer to him, driving the point home. "You will not call me, look for me, or do anything that involves me. I am an adult now, and I can take care of myself."

"No Rose, please!" Mason stood up but kept his distance. "You need to stay with me, I need you. You're my sister. I love you. Please don't leave." But it was too late, I had made up my mind. I did not know where I was going to go, but I knew I could not stay with him.

I hated to leave Eddie, but right now I had to think about myself. There was so much going on in my head. There was just too much that had happened that I did not know about. I needed to breath, to get away and that was not going to happen if I stayed under the same roof as Mason. He lied to me. And was going to continue, he was up to something and I knew in the end it would end up tearing us apart. This was just the start.

"It's too late for this Mase. I'm done. Remember don't call, don't look for me, and do not send anyone else to do that for you. I'll call only to speak to Eddie, go over only to see him. You and I are not on good terms." He was about to beg again, but this time Abe stopped him. I wish I could have been surprised when this stopped Mason, but I was not. Abe was in charge here, and no matter the situation, Mason was going to listen to him.

I left the building in a daze. How had all of this happened? I went in looking for answers, but ended up with more than I could chew. I understood his words. I was not stupid, the guardians pick and choose who is worth living. They kill, and are killed. I knew it was a dog eat dog world, but this was just too much. The guardians, well they were the bad people. I was brought up to think that they were the good guys. They were shady as fuck, but good. They had sacrificed my mother, thought it was best for her to go with that guy. And in the end, she was alone, she got cancer and died thinking I hated her.

"Rose?" I had not even noticed I had opened my phone to call her. Lissa's voice rang through my head and sobs consumed me.

"Rose where are you? Are you ok?" I wanted to answer her but this was all too much. I was barely able to give her an address before the sobs consumed me again.

I waited a block away from the guardian building, and the crying never stopped. I was never a very emotional person, but this, this was more than I could handle. Betrayal, hurt, and anger. It was what had just happened to me. How could Mason be so cold, how could he not care? Soft thin arms wrapped around me and brought me into a car, bringing my thoughts away from the hell I was feeling. I did not even need to look up to know it was Lissa.

"Take me home please I need to get my things." Lissa did not even question why I would want my things. She turned on the car, and held my hand the entire drive.

As I slowly and efficiently packed, Lissa listened to everything I had to say. She hugged me when needed, and said comforting words. She helped me pack, and even offered for me to stay with her. I wanted to say yes, but Andre worked with Mason and I knew he would immediately tell Mason where I was. It was mean but I wanted him to wonder, I wanted him to worry. He deserved the pain. Lissa had been learning to dislike the guardians as well, and this only made her want to get further away from this place as well, but in the end we both knew we would stay. Something about this place made it hard to stay away.

So in the end I asked Lissa to take me to the one place I wanted to be. She did so quickly and never once told me it was a bad idea. The drive over served as a time for me to calm down, to think about what had happened. I had to make sure that the person I was going to relay this information to would get it all correctly. I did not want to leave a detail out, and I sure as hell wanted my own theories out there.

I ran into the bakery, the few customers stared at me like I had lost my mind but I did not care. I looked around to see Christian staring at me like I had lost it as well. But upon seeing my face he pointed to where I could find Dimitri. Running into the kitchen I found Dimitri elbow deep in bread dough. The moment I saw him I lost my composure. He quickly washed himself up and before I knew it I was once again breaking down, but this time I was in his arms. This time I felt safe.

"Roza my love." After I had calmed down he had taken my face in his hands and forced me to look at him. "What happened? Are you OK? Did someone hurt you?" Fear was clear in his features and I had to make sure he knew I was fine, at least physically.

"No one hurt me like that Dimitri. I... I.. I found out a lot today." He instantly knew what I was talking about. We had set out on a mission, and even though we knew we would find something we did not like, I never thought I would find out something like this.

"It's ok... Do you want to leave here. We could go to the cabin and talk?" Dimitri did not even wait for my answer before he ushered me out the back door. "Here turn on the car, and I will be right there milaya." He kissed my forehead and I followed his orders.

I wanted to go to the cabin. I liked it there. It was somewhere I felt safe. I sighed deeply as I sat in the car, not believing what had just happened. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep. It was something I welcomed, my body was dealing with so much at once.

I was awoken by Dimitri carrying me into his cabin, he held onto me softly, yet strongly. I always felt so safe around him, he gave me strength and I knew in the end everything was going to be fine. I saw my bags at the door and felt bad. He had carried not only them but me on the 5 minute walk to the cabin.

"I'm sorry." He put me down when he noticed I was awake and hugged me close to him. It was like he knew that I needed his body for comfort.

"It is fine, now come on lets have some tea." I nodded meekly at him, and followed him into the kitchen.

"I found out about my mother today. Not only that but a few things about your family and Abe." Dimitri stirred his tea but did not look up. He was trying to ready himself for what was to come.

He listened to everything I had to say, never interrupting me. I told him my theories, linking my mother to the Belikov's and Abe. It was a crazy theory, but I was sure they were all linked. And whatever I was missing, I knew was not going to be good. There were evil things happening all around us, and we did not even know. I could not even begin to grasp what the guardians did, but whatever it was it was bad.

"I've never heard of a Victor, honestly I've never known anyone with that name. But I think in the end, in the end he may hold all of the answers. I think Abe only knows so much." Dimitri stood up and pulled me too him. I had been needing the contact the entire time I had been telling him everything.

It was then that everything I felt for Dimitri hit me. I loved him. I loved everything about him, and I was not going to let this moment go to waste. I needed to tell him. I feared if I did not something would happen and I never would get the chance to tell him. I pulled away so I could see his face, I needed to see that this was the right thing to do. The way he was looking at me told me everything I needed to know, he was here for me, he cared.

"I love you." At first my words did not register, but when they did Dimitri's face lit up. He smiled down at me and crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was quick and passionate and when he pulled away I was left craving more.

"I love you." He kissed me again, and once again pulled away too quickly. "God, Roza I love you so much. I am going to be here for you no matter what. I swear, together we can do anything. I love you!" I smiled at him as he ushered me to the living room, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I looked away from him, shaking my head. "You can stay here Rose, with me." Hope filled his eyes, and I knew I could not tell him no.

"I would like that a lot Dimitri. But are you sure?" I knew it was fast to be moving in with him. Our relationship had just barely hit it's four month mark. We had only just said I love you.

"Of course. Rose I love you. I want to be with you anyway possible. My home is your home." He pulled me into him and inhaled my scent. "I want nothing more than to make this our home milaya. Wake up next to you. Cook you meals."

I smiled at the thought. Together, me and him, possibly forever. My anger and fears started to disperse. It was not going to be easy but with him, everything could work out. Nothing could separate us. Love. I had to have faith in it, because if I could not trust it to keep us together, I would lose faith in the world, in life, in everything. I needed him, and he needed me. Love. Together forever.

_**So the shit has started to hit the fan... Dun dun dun... What are your thoughts about Abe? What really happened to Janine? Who is Victor? And is anyone else curious about Abe and Olena's relationship? This story has only just begun. Can Rose and Dimitri figure things out before its too late? And is anyone ready for a lemon.. or well a semi lemon? Review please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lemonade coming at you! Enjoy and read the A/N at the bottom!**_

"So soft." His lips caressed my jaw as I arched my back up, willing him to give me more. I needed so much more.

Living with Dimitri was even better than I had dreamed up. For past three weeks, he has woken me up to kisses and breakfast in bed. We headed into work together, and he started bringing in groceries to work so we could cook our own lunch. Dinners have been just as amazing as well. Just being in the same room as him is even more than I could ask for. We work together like we had been doing it our entire lives. Everything about the last three weeks had been perfection. And it just kept getting better and better, something I had been sure was not possible.

"Dimitri." My voice was a hoarse whisper, but he knew what I wanted, what I so desperately needed.

This last week had also opened up the doors, for the most arousing sexual experiences. Because tonight, I knew that tonight for sure I was going to be seeing Dimitri naked. I could not wait to take him in, he had so much to offer. I wanted him to touch me, please me in ways I had only seen in movies. That was exactly what he was doing, and what he was going to do. We were ready for the next step, whether he liked it or not.

"You feel so good." His hand barely touched over my bra, his hand having been buried under my shirt for the last 10 minutes. I was surprised when everything started to blur, he was barely doing anything to me. I reached down to the hem of his shirt, wanting it off of him. Wanting to see those abs and chest I fell asleep on every night. I ripped it off, but Dimitri stopped me from going any further.

"No sex tonight Rozaaa." His teeth were clenched as I kissed down his jaw. The man was so stubborn. I knew he wanted it, hell he always had a hard on when I was near him. But him being the gentleman he was wanted to wait, thought it would be more special.

"Dimitri." I had literally been begging for it all week, but he never once had given in. It had been so long since we started touching each other that I thought by now we would have gone further. It was frustrating, but he kept telling me that in the end it would be worth it. The endless teasing was driving me insane though. My body was craving more and more, and if I did not get more soon I was going to go crazy on this man.

"Let me teach you something else tonight." He pulled away to look me in the eyes and I nodded. "Let me get you naked then, then we can start." Hope filled me. I mean naked meant sex, maybe I had finally broken through.

My shirt was off before I could even say shirt. It was tossed aside landing I don't know where, and I did not care. His lips returned to mine, and he kissed me with a frenzy. His tongue darted out into my mouth, and I felt it everywhere in it at once. It tangled with my tongue, but this was a battle he was determined to win. And honestly who was I to fight it? I let him win, and with that I was goo, mush, putty in his hands. I was willing to let him do whatever he wanted, even not have sex with me. Well maybe not that, I wanted sex, and I wanted it badly.

"There are so many other ways to stimulate the sexual organs Rrroza." God I loved the way he rolled his R's. Dimitri had pulled away leaving me gasping for air. I watched as he took me in, a hungry look in his eyes.

He sat me up and reach behind me, and my bra was suddenly no longer on me. His skills had me wondering how many times he had done this before, but I was not going to ruin the mood. He was mine right now, and that was all that mattered. He wanted me, he loved me, nothing was going to take him away from me, at least not without a fight.

"These, fuck these Roza are going to need a lot of my attention." His hands reached out and cupped my breasts and my body shivered, how could just that feel so good.

"God." My eyes drooped closed, and I already felt tired. Crazy I know, but it felt that fucking good.

His thumbs slid over my nipples and I nearly fell over. I had always wondered what other purpose, other than breast feeding those damn things had, and now I knew. Him touching them was so pleasurable, so fucking good.

"Oh god." Dimitri's mouth latched onto my left nipple and he was not being gentle. Not that I minded, oh hell no it was like nothing else.

I could tell my core was dripping and I knew as soon as he touched me down there he would know how turned on I was. He licked and sucked on my nipple, all while holding me up. I had long lost control over my balance and stance, he was the only thing holding me up. The only thing I could think of. His mouth felt so good. He switched to the right but kept giving the left some love. He pinched and rubbed, and fuck this is what he was talking about.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Dimitri was going to have oral sex with me! He was going to go down on me, and I in return was going to do the same to him. Having him suck and lick my nipples made me want this even more. If he felt this good on my breasts, he was only going to feel a million times better down there on my wet dripping pussy.

"Nugh fuck!" This man was going to make me melt, make me.. Make me... FUCK!

I was startled when stars filled my vision and Dimitri pulled back. Oh my god he had made me cum, and he had not even gone below the belt. He was a god, a fucking god. How had I gotten so lucky? How could I feel this good? I connected our mouths again and reached for his pants. All I wanted to do was make him feel like he had just made me feel. I had no idea what I was doing but, I did not care. I mean he was my teacher, he knew what I was suppose to do. Hell he had done it all before.

"Slow down baby, we got all night." He pulled my hands away and kissed me softly before laying me back down and hoovering over me.

His hands reached down to my jeans and he painfully snapped them open slowly. The zipper must have taken at least 4 hours to zip down. He never once stopped looking me in the eyes, he was waiting for me to stop him, making sure I was fine with what he was doing. And I was more than fine, this was more than right. I wanted him, so fucking bad.

My jeans were slowly taken off of me, and Dimitri's eyes got wider and wider the more skin he got to see. My jeans joined my shirt and bra in the abyss, and his fingertips dipped at the hem of my purple thong. One small nod had Dimitri pulling those down, and suddenly my insecurities came crashing into me. His eyes darkened and he looked me up and down. My hands went to cover but he stopped me.

"Don't. God Roza you're so beautiful." And he meant what he said, in his eyes I was beautiful and he wanted me.

His lips met with mine again and his hands wondered my naked body. This time he let me slip his pants off, and I was able to roam freely over his body. Every touch ignited another fire, every kiss fuel. I felt like an explosion was going to happen soon, and it was coming from with in me.

"Remember the bases I was talking to you about before?" Dimitri had started a slow trail down my body. Making sure to kiss every bit of exposed skin. Lingering on my sweet spot and taking one more taste at my breasts.

"Uh huh." How could I forget we had only gotten to second base and I was dying to hit a home run. I knew what each step was but I loved the way he described them to me.

"Tonight my dear I think we shall go to third base." His lips nibbled on my nipples some more bringing me back to the brink. "Third base happens to be my favorite Roza. You want to know why?"

"God yes!" His hands were all over me, and nothing, I mean nothing had ever felt this good.

"Third base is total oral stimulation of the genitals; oral sex, is manual stimulation. Do you know what that means Rrrroza?" He was working me up into a frenzy, his words laced with that sexy as fuck accent, his words meant to turn me on.

"Dimitri YES!" He had barely done anything to me and I was already losing my mind. A god my man was a fucking god!

He gave me once last lingering kiss before he quickly settled his face between my legs. I could not believe this was happening. I could not believe that he wanted to do this to me. And the look on his face was just too much, this was something he enjoyed doing, something that he was eager to do on me. That alone turned me on more than anything, he wanted to pleasure me just as badly as I wanted to pleasure him. He kissed my upper inner thigh sucking, and teasing making sure to leave a small trail of love bites.

"Do you want to know why I love this?" All I could do was squirm and moan. I had no control over everything, he was my boss, my mentor, my everything. "I love this because I control your pleasure Rrrroza, I can lick, suck and probe you, and I get to watch it all. I get to taste you." Suddenly his mouth neared my center and he took a lick, a sucking lick. It was like he was kissing me but on my other lips. And I loved it!

"OH MY GOD!" My hips raised up and he put a palm on my stomach to hold me down. But he never stopped his licking and sucking.

There was no way anything could feel better than this, no way, no way at all. My body tingled, my senses were on overload. I felt everything he was doing, and I loved it all.

"I'm going to do more Rrroza, are you ready?" More? More? What more could he do? Good his accent was so strong now, was that the reason I didn't understand him?

Suddenly I understood what more meant. His fingers joined in, and he spread my lips giving him full access to me. His fingers worked along with his mouth, sending me even higher into the heavens. I was soaring on cloud nine. I was on a high that no drug could ever take me on. There was no drug on this earth that could be as good as Dimitri, he was like my own personal drug. One that now I would forever want, forever crave. There was nothing, and I mean nothing better than the feel of this right now.

But then like always I was proven wrong. There was something that would make this all even better. And that something was Dimitri slipping a finger inside of me. His finger and mouth working together was something new, something wonderful. I was moaning like I never had before, this was heaven. It felt so fucking good, and I knew it would not be long before that bomb that had been ticking would explode. He knew too, he knew I was almost there, and he worked me even harder.

He added another finger and licked and sucked even harder. The whole time he was holding my hips down, making sure to keep me where he wanted me. My screams were filling the small cabin, and if anyone was around they would for sure think he was killing me. Although killing me he was, with pure adult pleasure.

"Ahhh Dimitri!" The coil had snapped and I saw the normal stars, but this time it was like a super nova. My body was numb and tingly. My breathing was coming out in heavy pants. I had no idea who I was, where I was, and who I was with. And Dimitri kept licking until the trembling stopped.

I lay there still breathing hard, as Dimitri worked his way up, kissing every part of me again. My eyes would not open, and the feeling of him kissing and touching me was riding out the orgasm perfectly. When I was finally able to open my eyes Dimitri's chocolate ones were right over me watching me. A smile graced his lips, one that told me he knew exactly what he had done to me. He leaned down capturing my lips in his and an odd taste filled my mouth.

"What's that?" I lick my lips and he snickered.

"It's you love." And with that he possessed my lips. It was weird to think that the taste of me on him was a turn on, but it was. He had given me pleasure and this was the outcome. I knew what I wanted to do, it was just only a matter of figuring out how to go about it now.

I knew what a blow job was. What it entailed. The problem for me was, that I feared I would not be good at giving one. I wanted to pleasure Dimitri the way he had just done for me. I wanted a super nova to explode behind his eye lids, I wanted him to beg me for more, just like I wanted to do to him. So the only thing I could do was reach for the one barrier that was keeping him from me. I tugged at the waistband of his briefs, cause yes Dimitri wore brief, but he made them look so fucking good.

"Rose you don't have to do that." His hand stopped me as I was pulling them down and I shook my head.

"I want to Dimitri. I need you to feel the way I just did." And I really did. When I had first looked into this, I thought it was gross. And in a way degrading. But Dimitri had just done it to me, without even thinking about it. He loved me, therefore he wanted to make me feel good, and I felt the same way about him.

The thought of having his member in my mouth was actually rather arousing. To think that his pleasure was in my hands, that he was at my mercy was a thought that sent shivers through me. I know knew what he was talking about when he said this was his favorite base. I had not even done anything and I was already loving the thought of it.

"Lay down Dimitri." He looked me up and down, making sure I really wanted to do this. He was always so good to me, but right now I did not want to be good, I wanted to be bad, and I wanted him in my mouth. I wanted to taste him, please him, and I wanted him to like it. A few moments later Dimitri took my spot and laid down. He eyed me closely but never stopped me.

"If I need help will you help me?" My voice was a whisper, but I needed to make sure that I did this right. Dimitri knew what he wanted, and I wanted to make sure I gave it to him.

"Roza, I'm sure you'll be fine. Just do what feels right. Let your body take the lead." I inhaled deeply and nodded to him.

After all sex, and all sexual encounters were natural. Our bodies were made to unite. Humans loved sex, no matter what anyone told you it was what we wanted. Just like animals we wanted to mate, and reproduce, except as humans we also had sex for pleasure. It was somewhere in me to want to be pleasured by a man, and to pleasure him back. I smiled at him, and whatever Dimitri saw made him shiver.

I gave him one last lingering kiss and started down on him. I took my time to kiss his jaw, his neck and his collar bone. It was something I had learned he really liked. When I wanted to tease him at the bakery I would find a way to get my lips attached to his neck and he would go weak in the knees. I loved having that power over him. I loved feeling him squirm underneath me, it made me feel powerful, and sexy, though I did not know why.

I looked up to see Dimitri had closed his eyes, his mouth was slightly opened and his chest had started heaving. I was really making him feel good, it was hard to believe but I was not going to stop. I worked my way down tasting his chest, nipping his nipples. When I got to his abs Dimitri started to slightly lose control. He squirmed some, but I knew he was trying to hide it. This only egged me on to keep going, I was clearly doing something right.

When I finally made it to his briefs I could see and feel his erection. I had felt it countless time but had never seen it. My need to see and taste it was growing so in one brave step I reached out and pulled them down. And what a sight I was met with. Dimitri was all man, but he was very kept. It was odd to think of man keeping his manhood groomed but he did. It did not surprise me, Dimitri was a well kept man. And the fact that he had taken the time to neaten himself up was actually a major turn on.

Another turn on was the size of him. I had never seen a dick outside of photos or a porn, but I knew what he had was definitely a gift. Dimitri was not lacking in that department, and I wondered what he would feel like inside of me. A moan left my lips at the thought and Dimitri shifting brought my eyes up to his face. His eyes were glazed over as he watched me, it was like he really liked what he saw. That made me want to give him a show, give him something he would really like.

Without looking away I reached towards his manhood and stroked it. Again surprised by how smooth the skin there was. As I reached his tip I felt something wet, looking down I knew he was excited. And suddenly it was like I knew what to do, knew what he wanted. I leaned down and licked the bead of cum off his tip, this causing Dimitri to thrust his head back and groan at the action. That was all the encouragement I needed.

I took Dimitri's manhood in my mouth and soon found out it was not all going to fit. I started to panic but then remembered what he had done to me. I could use my hands to help. And help they did. I sucked and pumped, and pumped and sucked. Dimitri was now moaning himself.

"Rrrrozzzaaa... Nugh." His hand reached towards me and tangled in my hair. He used it to to guide me at the pace he needed. I had thought that would be annoying, but if anything it turned me on. He was trying to be gentle but I knew he wanted more.

I grazed my teeth lightly against him, and got what I was hoping for. Dimitri pushed my head further, and though it was not easy to not gag I wanted to give him everything I had. I wanted my man pleased and if this was what he wanted this was what he was going to get. I tried to take more of him in as I quickened my pace. Dimitri was now gargling noises, noises that only made me want to hear more of them. He looked so sexy in my mouth. And he must have thought the same thing because he could not seem to pull away his eyes from the sight. Him watching me only made this even better. I had not been able to watch him too lost in bliss, but I promised myself next time I wanted to see what he was doing.

"Roza... I'm.. Fuck.. Cum..." I felt his dick throb in my mouth and I knew what was coming, he tried to pull away but I only took him in further. I wanted to taste him, I needed to, just like he had done with me.

"ROZA!" My name left his lips like a prayer, followed by a string of Russian words I knew I would never understand. His cum shot into my mouth and I could not help but moan at the taste. It was like nothing I had tasted before, yes it was salty but there was something else, something so, so, so Dimitri. And I knew I would never grow tired of it.

Before I knew what was happening Dimitri had pulled me up to him and was attacking my lips. I kissed back just as enthusiastically. This had been such an experience and I was so glad I had had it with him. I knew waiting for him had been the right thing. I had been glad that Mason had caught me with Jesse, it would not have been right to do anything with him. Dimitri was the one that was suppose to be my first. And I was starting to think he would be my only.

"I love you." His eyes bore into mine, and I felt like crying. His eyes were not lying he really did love me, just like I loved him. He was my other half, and I knew I could not bare to ever be without him. I would do anything in my power to always have him. I also knew that if anything would ever happen, we would always find our way back to each other.

"I love you Dimitri." I pecked his lips and he pulled away leaving me confused. He got up and held his hand out to me, I watched it carefully, but I knew I could trust him.

"Lets take a shower, now that I have seen you I don't think I can bare to dress you up just yet." I liked the way he thinking. A shower was just what I needed. It sounded so nice. A shower together, our first shower together, and the start of many more to come.

The shower had not led to anything sexual. If anything it had been sensual. We washed each others bodies with such care, never missing one spot, and making sure to scrub all the dirt off. We inhaled each others wash and took comfort in being together. He washed my hair and massaged my scalp. A feeling on its own that could make me melt. He washed me with such care and love, that I nearly fainted from the feelings overwhelming me. Washing his hair had been a little harder but he knelt in front of me kissing my stomach while I rubbed and scrubbed his hair.

Tonight had once again been another perfect night with Dimitri. I kept thinking it could not get better but it always did. As he started to make dinner I got a text from Mason, I was going to ignore it but I saw Eddie's name flash across the screen. He was trying to get me to answer by using Eddie.

_Eddie wants to see you. I'm running late, where ever you are can Lissa or Christian bring him to you? -Mase_

I sighed at this. Of course Eddie could come over, but I feared Mason would send someone to follow. From what I had gathered Mason had no idea where I was. He had suspected I would be with Dimitri, but had pushed that idea aside since he truly thought we weren't together. Lissa had told me because Andre had asked her, trying to help his friend. Lissa of course had turned around and given me all the information I had needed. And told Andre I was somewhere else.

_I promise this isn't a scam. He really wants to see you. I promise Rose, no one will follow. I know you're safe and that's all that matters right now – Mase_

_**Fine, I'll call Christian to pick him up. -Rose**_

I felt bad not saying anything else, but I was not ready to talk to Mason just yet. I knew it was something I could not avoid forever, but I was sure trying to. Dimitri had urged me to make up with my brother, but it was a lot harder than I thought it would be. He had lied to me, for so long, and even after the fact, even after she died. He never once tried to make me understand my mother, never once tried to let me know she was actually a good person. Instead he let me hate her, let me belittle her. I had a chance to make things better with her, and he had made me lose it.

"Everything ok?" Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest. I instantly felt better, I instantly knew that everything was going to be OK.

"Yea, do you mind if Eddie comes over?" He pulled me away and kissed me softly.

"Of course not, I'll start dinner. I'll make his favorite." I smiled at this and worked on asking Christian to bring my brother over.

Christian had brought Eddie over a few times since I moved out. He insisted it was not a problem, he knew how much I did not want to go to that apartment. He had truly become a really good friend, and I owed him a lot for everything he had been doing for me. He had taken to closing for us, so Dimitri and I could have free time at night. He had told me that Lissa worked until 5 anyways, and he needed something to distract him until she got out.

Eddie also loved Christian, but it was nothing like how much he adored Dimitri. Dimitri had become his idol. Everything had become Dimitri this and Dimitri that. He kept his love for him a secret from Mason, knowing it would give me away though. I felt bad that Eddie had to lie for me, but he was more than willing. He liked seeing me happy, and me being happy made the kid happy.

I tried to spend as much time with him as possible but work was taking up a lot of my time. The bakery was still busy, and Dimitri was on the fence about hiring someone else. It was something I was going to have to convince himself to do, I needed more time with him, and him working none stop was tiring him out too much.

"Knock knock." Christian's voice echoed through the cabin just as Eddie barged in nearly tackling me to the ground where I was standing.

"Geez Ed, you're getting so strong!" I looked down at my brother, and for the first time noticed that he had really been growing. It made me sad that I was missing out on so much, but I knew in the end it was for the best.

"I know I've been drinking my milk and eating my veggies just like Dimitri said I should. I want to be big and strong just like him." I laughed at the statement, and refrained from telling him that with his genetics he was not likely to be as tall or as big as Dimitri. Mason was only a few inches taller than me, and I was only 5 feet 5 inches. And he was rather lanky. This was not surprising seeing as our mother was barely 5 feet tall, on a good day.

"You staying for dinner?" Dimitri walked out of the kitchen towel in hand as he asked Christian. Before he could answer Eddie attacked Dimitri and latched onto his neck. We all laughed, Eddie was just a sucker for Dimitri.

"Yea, if thats OK. Lissa has a family dinner, and I really did not want to go to it. Andre is an asshole." I could not help but laugh.

Christian was from a privileged family just like Lissa, but they kept to themselves. Christian had lived with his aunt Tasha for years, because his parents chose work over him. Lissa's family was not too fond of him, seeing as his rich family was somewhat of a disgrace. Rich people really confused me. I did not know what all the fuss was about. But once again, deep down inside I knew it was something that had to do with the guardians. Christian's family had no members that worked for them, while it seemed like everyone did. Everything now a days seemed to lead back to them.

"Alright then, make yourself at home dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes." Dimitri walked back into the kitchen while Christian's, Eddie and myself went outside.

I was starting to think that something was happening, I just could not figure it out. Mason had started being very friendly to me, and Abe had sent a few messages to the bakery begging me to just be nice to my brother. Something was happening and I needed to figure out what it was before things started to spin out of control. I feared that something bad was going to happen, and I would not be able to stop it when it did.

I tried not to think so negatively, but the thoughts were always there. I could not bare losing anyone. Especially Dimitri. Were we in danger? What was to come? And the most important question, what did the guardians have to do with it? Damn why were the guardians such a buzz kill?

_**Once again thank you all for such wonderful reviews... I just want you to know that although I love the reviews and all the input what I love most is being able to write. I am just so enthused that so many of you are as caught up as I am with this story. I really hope you are all enjoying this story, this is just the beginning, there is so much more to come! What did you think of Dimitri's next lesson? Did it appease you? Are you on your toes waiting for more? What is going on with Mason? Are the guardians about to do something bad? Who is Abe really? There are just so many unanswered questions, but do not worry I will be answering them all, well at some point in time! Thank you again to the guess reviewer I wish I could PM with some of you because your words are all far too kind! Til next time!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I really hope you all are ready!**_

There was a time in my life when I hated running. I must have been around 13 when Mason forced me on my first run. I had huffed and puffed, and complained the entire time. But he never stopped making me run. He would wake me up at 5 am every morning and take me with him. He had told me that some day I would be grateful he was doing this, that some day I would understand everything running had to offer. I always thought he was crazy, there was no way I would ever enjoy running. It was tiring, and all I wanted to do was sleep in.

I have to admit that Mason had been right. I found myself even after he stopped running with me waking up at 5 am to run. I would wake up, run a few miles, come back and shower, and of course go back to bed. It was a routine, something I needed to do. It was also the one time in the day when I felt like it was really just me in my head. There was no one else but me, the outdoors, and my need to run.

I'm not sure if my need to run was to stay fit, or because deep inside I wanted to literally run away. I liked Montana a lot better than the other places Mason had dragged us through. Montana although in the middle of no where was actually quite peaceful. It was where our mother had raised us, and when she left Mason thought a change would do us well, but in the end we ended back here, where our roots grew deep. Dimitri's cabin was just an example of what it had to offer. Peace and distance from the crazy outside world, and it was amazing.

I thought moving in with Dimitri would stop my running, but in actuality I found myself running even more. Dimitri joined me every morning and night on a run. Surprisingly he was a great runner. You would think he would look weird with his size and long legs, but instead he made it look like he was doing the most exquisite ballet. Dimitri had to be the most graceful six foot seven inches person in the entire world. And it was like he knew the running code, there was no talking, no physical contact, just us and the woods that surrounded us.

I could feel the air warming up around me as the sun was starting to rise. Summer had come and gone this year far too quickly, it never seemed to ever warm up. But now the chill air of fall was coming and I welcomed it on these runs. I could see my breath in small puffs, I could hear my lungs working against the cold. Best of all though was I could feel myself. Things had not been easy, but deep down I knew they could be worse.

I was using this mornings run to think about Mason. To really think about what he had said to me a few days ago. He had barged into the bakery demanding to see his sister. Both Christian and Dimitri had come forth and tried to stop him. He had been forceful and demanding, screaming for me to come out of the kitchen, I didn't though. I couldn't come out because I could not face him, not yet. I had no idea what I was going to tell him, and I feared all he would do was feed me even more lies.

As I ran today though, I started seeing things in a different light. I held the upper hand in Mason and I's relationship. Maybe I could use that to get him to tell me the truth, the real truth, maybe he would tell me more than he was suppose to. I doubted that but it was worth a try, not only that but I could not keep up the charade that I was fine with us never talking about the problems we had. I stopped suddenly putting my hands to my thighs, my pants louder than usual.

"You OK?" Dimitri noticed and doubled back to check up on me. Always the caring worry bug, he was. Not that I minded it was nice having someone care enough about me to turn around to ask questions, to not lie to me.

"Are... Are you crying Roza?" His question caught me off guard, and as I brought my hands to my cheek there were traitor tears streaming down them.

"I.. I.. God I don't even know why I'm crying." A hipcup left my lips along with a small laugh and soon I was engulfed in a strong hug, my face against Dimitri's chest.

"It's all going to be fine love." He pulled me away so he could look into my eyes, pushing away some stray strands of hair.

"I need to talk to Mason." I thought he would flinch or tell me not to, but like always he surprised me.

"He can meet you at the bakery if he wants, that way I can close it down and you won't be alone." He smiled at me and all I could do was nod.

After setting up a time with Mason, taking a shower, and eating a healthy, yes healthy breakfast, Dimitri and I set off to work. I would be lying if I said I was not nervous, cause I really and truly was. Mason was my brother, yes, but lately I felt like I knew nothing about him. It was like everything we had ever had was just one big lie. I know it was wrong, there was no way he could lie to me about everything, but when someone loses your trust you cannot help but think that way. I just wanted to know why Mason had done what he did, and why he continued to let me believe my mother had just abandoned us.

I felt so bad for hating my mother, I held this guilt inside that I did not even know was even possible. I wanted nothing more than to turn back time and go running into my mother awaiting arms. How could he be so cold as to not tell me when she was laying there on her death bed as we all watched. I spent four years hating my mother, all over a fucking lie. I was trying to not get myself worked up but it was hard not to. There was so much he knew, that he was not telling.

There was too much Mason was dictating about my life, and I did not want that anymore. He could not just pick and choose what I knew and didn't know. I did not need to be sheltered, I was a big girl, not only that if there was danger I should know so I could protect myself, and not have to count on someone else to do it.

I knew Dimitri was nervous, I knew he was scared about what was to come, but he never once tried to stop me. He respected me and my opinions and stood behind me no matter what. We both had a lot of questions, and I felt bad that none of his had been answered.

It had now been close to three months since his family had been denied access to the states, three months of living in a hotel, and three months of nothing changing. Their Visa's were up in limbo, and they kept being told that it was being worked on. Something I was starting to doubt, and even if they were it was probably their last thing on their to do list. I needed to somehow talk to Abe. He knew what was going on, and I felt like he should tell Dimitri so he would worry less about it.

"It's going to be fine Rose." I had been sitting at an empty bench waiting for Mason when Christian joined me.

"I know. It's just so much you know, so much I don't know its scary." He nodded at me then reached across the table and took my hands in his.

"You're not alone. You have Dimitri and me, and let us not forget about Lissa. When the going gets tough we will always be here for you. Whatever Mason has to say to you, we will be here in the end." I almost wanted to laugh at his words, yes they were touching, but they were coming out of Christian. I decided against it and just squeezed his hands back.

"Thanks that means a lot. You don't have to stay you know, you can go meet Lissa." Both Dimitri and him insisted on staying in the back while I talked to Mason, though I appreciated it, I did not want them wasting their time.

"I'll be in the back with Dimitri. Just holler if you need us." He got up quickly before I could decline his offer. Dimitri had stepped out starting his cleaning process, he gave me a small smile before turning back to work.

The bell going off made me flinch, and something told me Mason was not alone. I don't know what told me this, but when I looked at the door I knew I had been right. Next to Mason was an unreadable Abe. Why Mason brought him was beyond me. Maybe Abe was going to talk to Dimitri, let him know about his family. Or maybe Mason had something to tell me that was really going to set me off. They both walked over to the bench and took the seat across from me.

Dimitri was behind the counter now putting away anything that had not been sold. His eyes darkened at the sight of Abe. Just like me he did not trust the man. We knew he held most of the answers but that did not mean he was a trustable person. And him being here just made everything a little worse. I had thought it was going to just be Mason, and he then turned around and brought Abe.

"Ah how are you today Kizm?" I was confused by his strange word and was about to say something when I heard Dimitri drop a box.

I looked over and he stood frozen. I had no idea what was going on, but whatever Abe had said had sent Dimitri into shock. Dimitri's gaze turned cold as it focused on Abe. He kept looking between Abe and I and then something suddenly clicked, something I had no idea to. What the hell was going on? I turned to Abe, demanding answers with just one look.

"I suppose we should talk." Abe gave Dimitri one last glare and then turned to me. "Did your mother ever tell you who your father was?" Where the hell had this come from? Was Abe seriously going to have this conversation with me.

"I don't know she said he was Turkish or something." I watched as Dimitri came closer to me. His eyes still flickering between Abe and I, except now he was studying Mason in confusion.

"He is Turkish. Did you know I'm from Turkey." Everything froze. My mind for a second blanked until everything came crashing.

I took in Abe's eyes, his tan complexion, I took in everything all at once. His eyes so much like mine, his hair dark and wild. No. No. No. No. This was not happening. There was no way in hell that this man, no! I could not believe what he was trying to tell me. It could not be true. But yet looking at him was all the proof I needed. I did not look like my mother, I looked like like like my father.

"No. No. No. NO!" I stood up quickly and in an instant Dimitri was by my side. His hands cupping my cheeks, his eyes boring into mine, trying to tell me everything was going to be fine.

"Dimitri no, he can't be!" I refused to believe that this man was m father. He had been here all along and had never been part of my life. God could my past be anymore fucked up?

"Kizm come back here and we can talk." I looked back at Abe whose eyes had softened. He looked calm and collected, the complete opposite of what Mason looked. Then I noticed what he was looking at. He was focused on Dimitri and I. The way we were touching screamed couple. But I had no time to care.

"Rose he said sit." Mason's word earned him a glare from both Dimitri and my so called father. He didn't even cringe, oh he was mad. Though he had no reason to be. What the hell was going on, last time I checked he had told me to go after Dimitri.

"What your brother meant to say, was please sit so we can discuss this. Dimitri is more than welcome to sit next to you." Abe sent a look at Mason, and he sank in his seat. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and sat down. He put a comforting arm around my shoulders and I nodded to Abe so he could continue.

"I started off working for the guardians around the same time your mother did. I worked my way up, while all she wanted to do was guard. We met when I was almost at the top, and well I fell for her. It was something that was not suppose to happen." He smiled sadly, and he looked lost in thought.

"Time and time again she denied my advances, but I kept trying. I stopped completely when she fell pregnant with Mason." I knew my eyes widened, Mason was only my half brother, another lie. I had been told we all were from the same father.

"My heart was broken so I went to Russia. That is where I met your mother." He looked to Dimitri and I felt him stiffen next to me. "She was pregnant as Rose may have already told you and I helped her. But time and time again she let your father come into the picture." Dimitri's facial expression showed total confusion. And I knew why, he thought his father was a good man. The man I had described before had been evil, and used Olena.

"I'm sorry Dimitri but your father was not the man you thought he was. Your father worked for himself. He was a mean and cruel man. Married to his wife, but not faithful. He wanted to play family with Olena, but he wanted to be in control." This was a hard pill to swallow, and I could not imagine what Dimitri was feeling. He had thought his father was a great man, a wronged man.

"And before you ask I have no idea who he was. Every time I visited he would be gone. I begged Olena time and time again to leave him, to not let him in the house, but she claimed she loved him. I once harbored feelings for your mother, but she never let me in, she was too caught up on that man." This was all just getting too twisted, my mind was started to get lost confused.

"Finally I gave up on trying to stop her. I stopped my visits. And I came back to the states. This time though Janine decided she wanted to give me a chance. We were happy, content, that was until she fell pregnant with you Kizm. She hated me for it." He reached across the table and I let him grab one of my hands.

"I swear I wanted to be a part of your life, but she told me she would move and I would never see you if I tried. So I backed away. I shouldn't have I should have fought to see you, to be in your life." He shook his head and tears glazed over in his eyes. This was too much, I did not know how to react.

"And as you may know the rest is history." He pulled his hands away, and looked away coughing to try and stop the tears.

"What about Eddie?" Both Mason and him stiffened.

"Eddie's father is Victor." Mason's voice was cold, hard. Victor, the man that stole my mother away. Why would she sleep with him?

"He raped her. He caught her alone, drugged her and had his way with her. I tried so hard to comfort her, but she would not have it, she wanted to be left alone. And after she had Eddie she acted like nothing had happened, like everything was fine." Abe looked angry but was still collected. I lost all self control.

"You let her go to him even though you knew she was raped?" I stood up from my seat and Dimitri did nothing to stop me, he was still lost in his own world. His world, his life was all lies too.

"How could this happen? Why are you doing this? Do you just want to fucking shatter everything we have every known?" I grabbed Dimitri's hand and eased him up. "Just leave, just fucking leave."

"It was all a lie?" Dimitri's soft voice startled me, as he looked to Abe for answers.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I really am. But your father was a bad man. One I am still trying to find. Olena will always be someone I love and care for, but she refuses to tell me who he was. And he all but disappeared off the face of the planet." Abe reached out for Dimitri but he cringed away.

"Rose is right you should leave. We need time to... think." Abe nodded and started to walk out but Mason was not budging.

"You cannot act like this Rose. Life is not all pretty and pink. Things suck, so what? Deal with it. You wanted to be an adult well here is your chance. Leave this dump and this loser and come home where you belong." The only thing that answered Mason was a slap across the face. How dare he?

"You are just amazing, do you know that? You lie and lie to me time and time again. You get a chance to make amends and you still fuck it up. How is it that my absentee father has more of a chance of forgiveness than you? Huh?" It was true, right now I was willing to let Abe into my life, but Mason, not so much.

"Rose please, just come home, we can talk more there. I just need to protect you. You have no idea what is going on, what is going to happen." His eyes were pleading, but Abe had had enough.

"You leave her be Mason. Don't you see what you are doing?" Abe was now in his face, and Mason flinched away. "You're making this worse. You were suppose to fix this, instead you have made it harder, harder to protect her. I don't blame her for leaving. I don't blame her for being mad, she has all the right to be." The old man was surprising me.

"I am sorry you two. I hate to bring you both such bad information. Especially you Dimitri. You're a great man, and I really hope things work out for you two. You have my support and my blessing, if you need anything, anything at all call." He handed Dimitri a card, Dimitri took it without a word.

Abe grabbed Mason and practically dragged him out the door. Had this really just happened? What the hell was going on? We had both just gotten some answers but they only led to even more questions. There was still something going on that neither of us knew, and this something was not good. Mason was protective of me, but he was scared of something big, something neither him or Abe was telling us about. Something that I suddenly thought had to do with Victor.

"Dimitri where are you going?" Dimitri had gotten out of my hold and was heading after my father and brother.

"How can I get more answers?" Abe froze and turned back, a grim look across his face.

"I'd rather you not Dimitri. Just let me handle it please." Abe was practically begging Dimitri to let it go, but I knew better, he needed answers, and nothing was going to stop him.

"No. I want answers, I need answers, and if my family is in danger I deserve to know how and why." I knew the answer before Abe even said it, and fear coursed through me.

"Join the guardians. Join us, do the training, and you will have access to a lot of the things I know." How could he? How dare he lead Dimitri straight into danger.

"Dimitri please!" I grabbed him trying to pull him inside. I feared if he went to the guardians I would lose him forever, and I could not lose him, not when things were going so well between us. I loved him too much to let him do this.

"I'll be there Monday." And with that Abe and Mason sped off and I started crying. Why was he doing this? Why would Abe let him?

"Dimitri please no!" His eyes met mine and I saw how bad he felt for doing this, but there was determination in them. I knew this was a battle I was going to lose, but I had to try.

"I have to Rose. I should have never sent you in there. All along it was me that should have gone. Rose I have to." I had no idea what emotion I should let run wild. I was so angry, but yet so scared and confused. I felt like I no longer had any control of my life. He couldn't do this to me, he was the only person who had never let me down.

"I can't Dimitri. I just can't let you do this. There has to be another way." I knew there wasn't, but I could not bare to lose everyone I loved.

"Rose you know that's not true. Please lets just go home." I couldn't though. I felt betrayed. He told me we would leave the guardians be, that it was too dangerous. And yet here he was ready to join them, ready to leave me.

"No, I'm not leaving with you." I knew my words hurt him, but I needed time, time to think about everything. So I ran off.

I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. Dimitri did not even try coming after me, he knew I needed time and space, but I still hoped he would have. Tears were now leaking out like a broken faucet. I just could not lose him. We had worked so hard to get where we were. Everything was suppose to go right from now on. Life was just an evil and cruel thing. I just wanted him safe, I wanted our happy ending, it was apparently too much to ask for.

"Are you ok?" I jumped a little at his voice and was about to yell at him to leave me alone, but when I looked into his eyes I knew he was truly worried about me.

"I... I.." And I broke down. Adrian wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into the cafe he was just locking down.

"It's ok Rose just breath. Come one let me make you some tea." He sat me at a chair and disappeared for a few. He came back handing me a cup.

"Thank you." The tears had slowed down. I took a few sips and I was starting to feel a little better. Adrian was constantly flirting with me, but I knew deep down he was a nice guy. He was proving it right now, he was worried and I knew he was not going to hit on me, not now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and he let it go. He looked like he wanted to push but knew better of it.

"Can I stay with you? Just for the night, I just don't want to be found." I had no idea why I was doing this, but I needed time to think, time to calm down. And I could trust him, he was a friend.

"Of course, come on I was heading home now." He helped me up and led me to his car. I looked around and was met with Dimitri's brown eyes. They looked hurt, but I could not worry about that now. I needed time, and as he watched me I knew he was just trying to make sure I was safe. Half way to Adrians place I got a text from Dimitri.

_**I love you -D**_

I couldn't help but smile. I knew I was over reacting, but I just needed time. Tomorrow I would go back with Dimitri and fix everything, but right now I needed an escape. Adrian knew nothing about what was going on, and I knew I could trust him. After what happened with him at the bakery he had come to apologize, he had even said sorry to Dimitri. He would come into the bakery and talk to all of us. I knew he still harbored feelings for me, but it was not something he was going to push unless I told him it was ok to. He gave his word to never push the subject again.

_I love you -R_

I needed him to know that I did, cause I really did. He was my one true love. My first love, and I was going to work things out with him. Just not tonight. Tomorrow we would fix everything, and even though I hated it I would let him go to the guardians. I knew it was something he needed to do, I had to trust that Abe would keep him safe.

Adrian's apartment screamed money. I had no idea why he even worked at the cafe. Maybe because he was so bored sitting at home doing nothing. He led me to a spare bedroom and told me I could shower, while he ordered dinner. I used the time to shower in hot water and let everything wash away. Today had sucked but tomorrow had to be better. The hot water did wonders for me, and I was really starting to be embarrassed at my over reaction, maybe I would go to Dimitri tonight.

I put on some clothes Adrian had put out for me and walked out to his living room. He had set up chinese take out on the coffee table and was sitting there waiting for me. I sat down and we ate in silence. He would look over my way every once in a while but he never asked what was going on. He gave me my space and I appreciated it. I was not ready to talk, at least not yet. After dinner and a movie I needed to talk. I needed someone else to know what was going on.

"I found out who my father is today." Adrian sat back and acted like finding out who your father was after 18 years was normal.

"Yea he anyone cool." I had to laugh at him, he was making me feel better.

"Eh I don't know about that. Some big shot at the guardians." He laughed at this, and then grabbed my hand.

"It's ok if you're mad, I understand." I nodded at him and he leaned in.

I was a little thrown off but thought nothing of it. He knew I was with Dimitri, he had come back and apologized. So I never thought he would take advantage of the situation. Adrian leaned in closer and before I could react his lips were touching mine. My eyes remained open, and my lips never moved. What the hell was he doing. God he had read all the signs wrong. I pulled away and Adrian's eyes fluttered open. Hurt was clear in his eyes, but he had just crossed the line.

I stood up quickly, and wiped my mouth on my arm. This hurt him even more, but I could not believe he had just done that. After all the talks we had, had I thought he got the message. He was a great guy, but he was not the guy for me. I never once led him on. I needed a friend and he offered to be one. How could I be so stupid. How could this happen right now? Dimitri was going to hate me, and blame me for this. And it was all my fault, I suppose I was asking for it by letting me take him to his place. God I had been so stupid, I should have called Lissa.

"Rose I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." But it was useless, yes he shouldn't have but I let him.

"I need to go." I whipped out my phone and called the only person who wouldn't judge me. I needed to get away from Adrian, he had betrayed my trust, something I thought he would never do.

"Hello." Lissa's voice sounded like heaven to me.

"Please Liss pick me up." She did not even flinch when I told her I was I Adrian's and she made it there in record time.

"Oh god Liss I fucked up." She wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me to the car. I watched Adrian watch us, his eyes full of regret.

How could this be happening? Things were just getting worse and worse. Dimitri was going to leave me. Hate me forever. And the guardians were going to get him killed. My tears turned into sobs, and Liss had to get Andre to carry me inside. He never asked what was wrong, Mason probably already told him, but I did not care. I felt like everything was out of my control and nothing could ever make it better.

I soon fell asleep in Lissa's arms, her repeating over and over that everything was fine. Only thing was that I knew it wasn't, the worse was yet to come.

_**Yea I already know.. Let me guess.. You hate me? How could I? Ahhhh? Fix it? Just remember if you kill me I can't continue the story and you will never know. Well all I can say is stick around and see how this works out, or not? Tell me what you think of Abe being her dad? Who is Dimitri's dad? How bad do you feel for him? Why must Adrian do this? And will it all work out? I am cruel and evil.. But admit it you love this! Review and I shall update.. You know how it works!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Rose you need to talk to him. It was a mistake. One made when you were overloaded on emotions. Hell you didn't even kiss him back. Ugh I'm going to kill my cousin." I had spent all morning hiding under Lissa's covers. She had even called out of work for me. She had spent every waking moment with me since it happened, but now she was trying to convince me to do something about what had happened. And I was scared. Even though I knew that deep inside it was something that could not be avoided.

"Liss I kissed another man. He's never going to forgive me." And why should he. I was a horrible person and he deserved so much better. I was a whore, a slut. He deserved so much better. I should have just stayed with him when everything went down, why did I run away? I had ruined what we had.

"Rose stop it. Get up now. I'm tired of this, you did not kiss him back!" Her voice held no pity anymore. She was using her no non-sense voice on me. And she meant it. I knew what was coming next, I hated for it to happen, but it had to and soon.

Soon the covers were ripped off me and she was pulling me off the bed. Who would have thought someone so small could be so strong. Maybe it was because I was not even trying to fight her. Why would I fight her, I hated to admit it but she was right. I did need to talk to him, work things out, if they could be worked out. I landed with a thud on the floor and she hoovered over me. Her hands on her hips as she waited for me to stand up. If anything my little Lissa was determined, I had to give her that. I rolled my eyes at her but did as she wanted. She was right sadly, and I could no longer put it off.

I had been hiding at Lissa's for almost two days. I was so ashamed of myself. Dimitri had texted me a few times the first day to make sure I was fine, but on the second day his messages had turned frantic. I could not help but think that he knew, though I was sure if he did he would have shown up here demanding answers. Would Adrian really tell him? Would he ever forgive me? I knew Lissa would never tell but Adrian he had been trying to win me over time and time again, if there ever was a time to try and get me now seemed the best time, it was totally wrong but what did Adrian know. Dimitri had probably been calling to yell at me. And if he knew I was sure that he wanted to see me so we could break up. I was trying to put it off as much as possible, but it was not going to happen. I knew he had called Lissa on more than one occasion, and I knew she was hiding something from me.

"Come on you shower, I'll make breakfast, and then you are going to see Dimitri." I cringed at the last request. How could I face him after what I had done. Lissa was not kidding around though, and when she tried to take my shirt off I knew it was now or never. She was right, it could wait no longer.

But I knew I could not hide anymore, I was being a coward. I needed to be the adult I was and face him and any consequences that came with my actions. How had things gotten so messed up. I loved Dimitri with all my being, I harbored no feelings for Adrian. I felt like I had been taken advantage of, but I still hated myself for everything. It was not going to be easy, and I had no idea where I would go, it had to be done though. I'm not going to lie, my shower lasted more than it should have, and I ate my food extra slow. But Lissa made up for my dragging by driving extra fast to Dimitri's bakery.

"He's waiting for you. He didn't open the bakery today. So you will have all the time you need to talk." I put my head down in shame and opened the car door. "Rose, just be honest, and he will understand. What you guys have is worth everything, just be strong."

I doubted what she was saying, but she was right, I had to do this. We had been together for a long while now, and not facing this was just cruel. I loved him so much, but he deserved the truth. Even if I never meant to kiss Adrian it had happened, yes I knew I did not kiss him back, but wasn't it the same thing? I let him get that close to me. I went to him for comfort and he thought it was something else. I owed it to Dimitri to explain, but I knew better than to think he would forgive me. Why would he? Walking into the bakery had me shaking. He was not in the front but I knew it would be a matter of seconds before he walked out. This was not going to be easy, but then again why would it be.

"Roza." His voice sent shivers through me. I took a deep breath in before looking up. This was going to be even harder than I thought, I fucking hated myself.

My breath nearly caught, he looked just as bad as I felt. He had circles under his eyes, he looked tired and worn, but he was happy to see. I was about to make that go away, and I would be lying if I said I still wanted to tell him the truth. He quickly walked to me and engulfed me in a hug. I could not help the tears. He was holding me being nice to me when he should be pushing me away and yelling at me. I had to tell him what happened. I pulled away and he was surprised by this. I needed to tell him, before he told me everything was fine, he had to know.

"We need to talk." He gave me a sad smile and nodded leading me now to the table of doom. The same on I confronted Christian on, the same one I was told who my father was.

"Of course, but just know I am so sorry Rose. You know I love you. But I have to do this. We can work this out. I promise." Fuck how could I break his heart now. Life hated me, because I knew this was it, the end.

I was about to say something when his phone rang, he stared at the cell phone confused. But told me to hold on while he got up. I was a little confused as to why he would answer the call, but if anything it gave me time to collect myself. I just hoped if it was his family it would be good news. I knew I had to tell him about the kiss, even if it felt like nothing to me, and I could only hope that he would understand and forgive me, even if I didn't deserve it. But as soon as he talked back to the person on the phone I knew something was wrong, and things were not going to end well.

"How could you!" Dimitri's voice boomed through the bakery and I jumped slightly. Who was he talking to. He was so mad, god who was he talking to and I in the back of my mind knew who it was, but I was praying I was wrong.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" I stood up quickly wanting to go over and comfort him. But when his eyes met mine I knew better than to approach. He knew, and fuck whoever was on the phone was telling him.

"I need to go Adrian, I'll deal with you later." This was so not happening. Why did Adrian have to call him and tell him. Why now? I knew if I was able to explain he would understand, but now I had no chance.

"You kissed him?" It came out as a question but he already knew the answer. He was telling me with his eyes to tell him it wasn't true, but I couldn't lie, he had to know the truth. No matter how much it hurt.

"Dimitri it wasn't like that. I was..." He did not let me finish. I mean I didn't blame him I deserved whatever was to come. He walked closer and pointed a single finger at me. It was menacing and I stepped back when he did this.

"I trusted you. I fucking love you Rose. And I do one thing you don't like and you go and fucking get another guy." His face was contorted, anger and betrayal laced in. I had caused this, and I deserved his anger.

"Dimitri it wasn't like that at all I swear we were just. I didn't even..." Once again he was not going to let me finish. His anger was growing, and I was starting to lose the last ounce of hope I had. Oh god this was it, we were never going to be able to fix this.

"What I wasn't enough? I piss you off and you run off into someone else's arms. Am I not enough? What did I do? I thought we could talk about all this, fix it." My eyes teared up and I tried to regain control, but it was hard when I knew what was coming up next. His words were laced with sadness and all I wanted to do was comfort him.

"Dimitri please. It's not like that. I know I let him but I wasn't myself, that and I swear I didn't kiss him back. It was a mistake, I never would have let him if I was thinking. I pulled away Dimitri." His eyes grew even angrier. I knew I had messed up, everything coming out of my mouth was only making this worse.

"It's even worse than I thought. Fuck." He ran his hands through his face and turned away. He was freaking out and I had no idea why, how could he not believe me.

"Dimitri, yes I pulled away. But I don't know why I let him in the first place., I honestly didn't think he would do that to me. I was so confused and mad. And I was not thinking. It meant nothing. I've been wanting to hurt myself cause of this. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you." He turned quickly back to me and sighed.

"I knew this wasn't going to work. He was going to somehow win you over. What I have to offer is nothing to what he can give you." What was going on in his mind. I loved him. Adrian could give me all the material things he wanted to but he would never be able to give me the one thing Dimitri did. Real love, he was my soul mate. He had to be crazy if he thought he wasn't good enough.

"That's not true Dimitri. I love you and only you. Everything you give me is more than enough. I love you please." I was begging I needed him to see he was wrong. I needed him and only him. I was desperate I couldn't lose him, not like this, not after everything that had happened.

"Maybe we need a break." My heart dropped and I panicked. "Some time to think about what we really feel for each other." NO this could not be happening I knew what a break meant. We would never come back from this.

"Dimitr no. I know what I feel for you. I love you. Please lets just go home. I need you." He had to see how much I cared, how much I regretted all of this. We had just so much dumped on us, we needed to show each other how much we cared. We needed us time. This was all just one huge misunderstanding, we were over reacting cause we were overloading. He had learned things he hated, and so had I. We were both mad, but our love was still there, it had to be.

"No Rose. Listen we need time apart. I'll pay you for work so you don't need to worry, but please don't come in. Don't call. We need time apart to think. I need time to think." He walked towards me and hugged me, he pulled back and kissed my lips softly, our last kiss. "I love you Rose, but just trust me on this, this is for the best. Lissa, is still outside for you. I'll get in touch when, well when I want to talk."

My heart shattered into a million pieces. He was breaking up with me, I was certain. He was just trying to be nice about it. But I had betrayed his trust, and after everything that had happened I knew why he felt this way. I deserved the pain, I had caused the pain in him. All I could do was nod my head. I stole one last kiss before I turned away. Before I opened the door I turned around and watched him. His eyes were full of hurt, and a single tear was sliding down his cheek.

"I love you Dimitri. I know it's you and only you for me. I hope you call soon." With that I left and started crying again. I was now numb. I knew I had messed up and what had just happened was well deserved.

Lissa helped me into her car but instead of driving me to her house she drove me somewhere I did not know. Honestly I did not even care. It was like my whole life was falling apart before me and there was nothing I could do but watch. I had been strong before, but this was all just becoming too much. My life was a lie. I had a father said he cared. My mother was raped. Dimitri's father was evil. And now Dimitri had left me, because I cheated, because I was weak.

We pulled up to a nice little apartment complex and Lissa ushered me out, I noticed her opening the trunk and saw my stuff in there. Then it hit me, Dimitri had planned on breaking up with me before he even found out. I might have been able to convince him otherwise but I had messed that up. I had given him even more of a reason to leave me. If I hadn't let Adrian kiss me we probably would be heading back to the cabin, we would be together.

"Hey there Rosie, hear you're going to be my roommate." I looked up confused as to why Christian was saying this to me and then it hit me. Great it had all been planned out, I was the only one out of the loop.

"I figured this would be the best place for you to stay. I know Mason's is out of the question. And as much as I want you to stay with me, its probably a bad idea cause of Andre." Lissa looked at me eyes full of pity, something I no longer wanted. Something I did not deserve.

"Thanks guys this means a lot." I let them lead me to his apartment and let them settle me into his guess bedroom.

I sank into the covers and stared at the ceiling. If anything this was my chance to prove that I could make it through anything. I needed to be strong. And I knew that I needed to do something to make Dimitri see how much I loved him. I could not give up on him, because if I did it would really be over. All the people in my life had not fought for what they wanted, and look at where they were now. Unhappy. I was not going to be that. He meant the world to me, and I was going to fight for him, I had to.

I knew before I could try to get Dimitri back, I was going to have to work on myself. I was done being weak, I was done being that person everyone had to look after. I thought I was independent but I really wasn't. I had no idea where to start but I had two very willing people here with me. I knew if I asked they would help me. I just did not know what I needed help with first.

"It's all going to be just fine." Christian came in and laid down next to me. "It may seem like everything is falling apart, but its far from it." He turned so he was looking at me. "Want to know my story?"

I was a little thrown off by this. Christian and I had talked about a lot, but he never really touched on himself. His life and life story was something he seemed to not want anyone to know. I was more than willing to let it go, but I always wondered about it. He had grown up with his aunt, that much I knew. But something about his parents just leaving him for work just did not seem right. He was hiding something, and I knew it was dark.

"Only if you want to. You know I won't push." I turned so I could face him. Christian had become such a good friend, I really wished he would stop hurting. There was a lot he was hiding. I knew Liss was helping with a lot of that now. He opened up a lot more to her.

"My parents married young. They fell in love and ran away. Something my grandparents, on both sides hated. They shunned my parents, and cut them off from everything. But they did not care." He turned back onto his back and inhaled deeply.

"My parents moved out here from New York, and started a whole new life. They had me and everything seemed perfect. Except what they were running from caught up to them. My grandparents found them, and they believed they were a disgrace. So together they decided it was best to just get rid of them." Oh god, was he seriously about to tell me that his grandparents planned to kill their own children.

"They set fire to our house. I remember it all Rose. The smoke, the screaming. It was late at night and I was so scared, I was about 7 when it happened. I could hear my mothers screams, her yelling for me. But she never could find me. I was fading quickly, but then I felt someone carry me out. It turned out my aunt Tasha found out what her parents were up to and she tried to stop it, but was too late." He inhaled again and I could tell how much this hurt him.

"I'm so sorry Christian thats horrible." I moved closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It's fine, its been forever. It's weird to say but I think I'm over it. It can stay in the past. But something still stands out to me. It was what Tasha said to my grandparents a few years ago."

"What's that?" I sat up truly interested, he was saying this for a reason.

"It was something about the society. She said that was what my parents were running from. And that supposedly they had joined the guardians and betrayed my whole family. But I have no idea what that means, or who the society is." I got up slowly and watched him carefully.

"We are all somehow linked together Rose. There is something here that connects us all together, something we cannot seem to pin point, but when we do everything will fall together. I'm just scared we will all regret looking into it." It was my turn to inhale deeply. I knew exactly what he was saying, it was a fear of mine. There also was a fear that Dimitri would find something and he would be lost to me forever.

"Anyways I was thinking, I'm still working at the bakery, but maybe on my free time I can teach you something." He sat up and a smile crossed his features.

"Yea and what's that?" An evil glint passed his eyes, and I knew it would be something I would enjoy.

"My aunt Tasha learned how to fight and she taught me. I'm not going to lie I'm pretty badass." We both laughed at this, but then he turned serious. "I want to teach you what I know, just in case."

"Yea that sounds like fun." And it did. It was the start I needed. I would learn with him, and while I got physically stronger I would work on my mind as well. Not only that but I was starting to think that I really did need protection, with everything that was going on.

The next few days I spent a lot of time alone. Apparently Dimitri had hired a few extra people, seeing as he was going to be joining the guardians in a few days time. He had promoted Christian to manager, and Christian was always gone, training his new crew and fixing everything. It scared me that Dimitri was joining, but there was nothing I could do about it. I knew this was something he had to do, but it did not make things any easier.

When the Monday came around, I was nervous. Christian had to work, as did Lissa. And I really hoped Dimitri would have called me. I wanted to know how his first day went, how he felt about it. Even if he was just telling me as a friend. I missed his voice, his touch, his taste. It was hard to think about anything but him as the days continued to pass.

I was tempted to call Abe and ask him, but I decided I should wait. Dimitri would call, he just had to. I needed to hold on to some hope, or I would lose it completely. No one had seen anything of Dimitri since Christian took over and the thought scared me. It was like he was in hiding, I knew better though. It felt like with every passing moment I was growing further and further away from him. I did not want this to happen, I could not have it happen.

The training he was going through was not easy. Dimitri was sure to be waking up earlier as hell and getting home super late. I remembered when Mason went through it, he could barely make it to his bed before he passed out. I longed to be there for Dimitri. Have food ready when he got home, I wanted to give him my support. Something that was not going to happen, and I hated myself because I knew it was my own fault I couldn't. But soon I hoped he would call and I could fix that.

So I did the only thing I could do. I ran every morning, ran every night, and kept myself busy with a few classes I had enrolled in. It was not how I had wanted things to go, but I needed to better myself, just like Dimitri was doing. I hated the classes, and I hated being alone but at the end it was the right thing to do. I needed to keep busy. And the more I kept busy the faster the days went by. Dimitri was still paying me which I did not understand, but I could do nothing to stop it.

I hoped every day that Dimitri would call me but he never did. A week turned into two, then into three. I was starting to lose hope, but kept trying to convince myself he had not called because of the training. I knew it lasted a little over a month, and he would have no time to even think of me. Maybe he did not even want to think of me. I had to keep telling myself everything would work out, that he would call, but it was hard when I looked at my phone every five minutes hoping to see his name flashing across the screen.

"Honey I'm home." Christian was home early, and as always his voice held a teasing tone.

Liss had come over nearly every day after work, but most of her time had been spent with him. I would lock myself in my room while they would do god knows what. I was so jealous of them, being together and in love. I missed that so much, and I needed it back in my life. But I knew I had to work for it if I was ever going to get him back.

"Hey Christian, you're home early." He walked into my room and smiled.

"Yes, I am. The crew is family able to work alone, and I thought what better time than to start training you." I could not help the smile. I had been waiting for this for what seemed like forever.

"Hell yea!" I changed into work out clothes and we made our way outside.

I had told Christian that before training we should run. He argued against it but in the end had lost. He knew it was true that we should warm up, and the run was a perfect way. It would keep us warm up

and get our hearts pumping. It was funny watching him run, he definitely was not good at it. I had to slow down my pace for him, and he was huffing five minutes into it.

"Come on little boy man up." He rolled his eyes but picked up the pace.

Fall was brutal so far this year. It was colder than any other year. It felt like it was winter already and snow was soon to come. We were a couple weeks shy of Thanksgiving, so I knew it was only going to get worse. I tried not to think about how I would really have no one to celebrate with. Thanksgiving was one of my favorite Holidays. I had always spent it with Mason and Eddie happy as could be. It was the one day he would cook good food.

Lissa had invited me to her house, but I had declined. I knew Mason was going and I wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. I still blamed him for everything. I also knew Adrian was going to be there, and I had yet been able to face him. He had called a few times but I declined every call. Lissa had said he quit the cafe and had disappeared around the same time Dimitri had. God knows what that crazy bastard was up to.

I hated to celebrate Thanksgiving alone, but it was looking more and more like it would be for the best. I just wanted it to be calm quiet and peaceful. Something I was sure it would not be if I went to Lissa's. She would fight me to the end but I knew it was best if I kept away. At least I thought it was if I did. Mason had not tried or call me all three weeks. Christian had brought Eddie home a few times, but he never mentioned Mason.

"OK stand here. Spread your feet like this." Christian was actually looking pretty badass with his teachings. He knew what he was doing that was for sure, something that was very surprising.

"Like this." I was learning rather quickly, and I was really proud of myself. He had even insisted that I was a natural and it was only the first day.

"Yea ok, now try and punch me." He needed to say no more. I closed my fist like he showed me and perfectly executed the punch only he blocked me, what the fuck.

"That's good, now try again." I tried again and again but he kept blocking me. I was starting to get pissed off, I mean how hard was it to land a punch on fucking Christian.

"Rose stop, you're getting mad." Damn straight I was mad. This seemed easy enough, but yet it was proving to be a lot harder than I thought.

"You just started, my aunt taught me young, I've had a lot of practice." I rolled my eyes but continued to try. I was going to at least get one punch in if it was the last thing I did.

"Ow fuck Rose." Christian held onto his jaw, and even though I did hit him I was pretty proud of myself.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Man up. I did it!" I was jumping around when a squeal brought me back and Lissa came charging ready to help Christian out.

"What did you do?" Liss shot me a look and I shrugged.

"He was teaching me how to fight, its not my fault I'm really good at it." She gave a small laugh but hurried us inside. Stating it was cold and we were going to get sick. Liss the ever nurse type.

I took a quick shower and when I got out I could not help but laugh. Christian was on the couch with an ice pack, his jaw bruising. I knew it was mean, but I was really proud of myself. I packed a hell of a punch, and I didn't even know I was that good. Yea, I had had my share of fight growing up, but someone had always been there to stop be before I could really cause some damage. And now seeing what I could do I saw talent. As Christian had said I was a natural, and I loved it.

It was not much, but I did feel safer knowing a few moves. I was certain Christian would teach me more, and I could not wait. I wanted to know everything he knew. I knew someday it would help me out. I just hoped it would not come. I did not want to ever have to fight my way out of anything. I also hoped some day soon I could show Dimitri. I missed him so much, no matter what he was always on my mind. He would always be on my mind, and I did not want it any other way.

_**Did you really think I was going to fix things that quickly? I know I jumped around in this chapter but as I stated she didn't do much the weeks following their break! What do you think about Dimitri wanting a break? Should Rose really be worried? Will he call? Take her back? And how do you like Christian being the one teaching her how to fight? How's Thanksgiving going to end for our dear Rose? And where did Adrian go? I know so so so many questions, and yet we have gotten like no answers. I swear they are coming! Thank you to all who have reviewed... Thank you to all who support me... And thank you all for your kind words!**_


End file.
